Fairy Tail: The Star Dragon Slayer
by codegeassrocks
Summary: A boy with strong dragon slayer magic is found and brought to Fairy Tail to start a new life. What will be in store for him?
1. Prologue

So this is my second fanfiction. My OC might take much of Natsus spotlight but if you don't like it, oh well. I took some inspiration from Allelujah Haptism from Gundam 00. But other than that, I own nothing.

Prologue:

August 30th X779

"Are we there yet master?" A young Lissana asks the master of the Fairy Tail guild, Master Makarov.

"No we are not. It will take us another hour to get back." He responds, giving her a look of seriousness.

They walk down a small dirt trail leading from Hargeon town to Magnolia, with only the sound of rain hitting leaves on the surrounding trees. Makarov turns to Lissana.

"I hope you were able to learn something from your first job. And I'm sorry that Elfman and Mirajane couldn't come along."

"It's okay I'm just glad I got to go on a mission!"

Makarov chuckles, "Well that's good to hear. You will make a great wizard Lissana."

They continue to walk down the old path, when over the sound of the rain they hear a twig snap. The two of them freeze. "Get behind me." Makarov orders. Lissana quickly gets behind the elderly man. The snapping of twigs gets closer, so close it is almost like it's right next to them. He waits for what seems like an eternity. After minutes of waiting he takes a step forward just to stop when he sees something coming out of the trees.

A little boy, no older than Lissana comes stumbling out of the trees. He had tan skin, a large x shaped scar on his chest, long dark blue hair with bangs that covered his left eye, wore only some tattered grey shorts, and sky blue eyes. He looked like he was sick and was attacked by something. As soon as he appeared Makarov sensed a huge amount of magical energy from the boy.

How did I not sense his presence? His magic energy is off the charts! He thought.

The boy collapses onto the ground. The two mages stand there for a minute until Lissana rushes to the boys aid.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asks with worry in her tone.

Makarov picks the boy up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take a detour."

1 hour later

They had brought him to the medical advisor of Fairy Tail, Porlyusica. The boy laid on a bed with a thick blanket on top of him. Lissana sat in a chair on the other side of the room sipping on some juice while Makarov stood with Porlyusica next to the boy.

"There is something about this boy." The doctor says.

"And what is that?" Makarov asks.

She looks at the boy for a minute.

"I believe he is like Laxus. He might have one of those dragon lacrimas in him."

"But it can't be just that. His energy is way higher than Laxus. This boy can't be a 2nd generation dragon slayer!".

Porlyusica looks at the boy.

"He must have been out there for awhile. He needs a bath."

Makarov sighed. "We will take him and make him a member of Fairy Tail. He should be able to adapt better there."

After a moment, the boy woke up. He sat up and looked around and saw Makarov, Porlyusica and Lisanna in a room.

As if he saw a ghost, he gasped and threw the blanket he had over his head. The three others looked puzzled for a minute.

"With a boy that scared, I doubt he'd be going with you any time soon." Porlyusica says with a serious face. Lissana finished her juice and walked over to the bed. "I have an idea! I can talk to him and get him to calm down!" She says with certainty.

"Good idea. Just be careful, we don't know what this boy is capable of." Makarov warns.

"I will." She says with a smile.

She slowly lifts up the blanket and pokes her head through. The boy was sitting with his back against the wall with his arms in front of his face. Lissana crawls in and grabs his hand. The boy freezes.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She says in a quiet manner.

The boy slowly lowers his hands. His face had many expressions, fear, anxiousness, confusion. Lissana smiled at him.

"What's your name?" She asks.

After a moment the boy just shrugs.

"You don't know your name?"

He nods.

"Are you lost?"

He shrugs.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-y-yes" the boy replies in almost a dry tone, like he had nothing to drink in days.

Lissana reaches under the blanket and grabs a cup of water that was sitting on the bed stand and gives it to him.

"Here you go." She says in a kind tone.

He quickly grabs the cup and starts chugging the water. After he was finished, Lissana had moved closer and started messing with his hair. He didn't move an inch, it scared him a little but he was more confused than anything. She moved the bangs in front of his left eye to reveal that his other eye wasn't blue at all, it was red.

"Wow! I never met someone with different colored eyes!" She says with joy.

The boy just sits there, nervously fidgeting in the spot he was at. Lissana backs up and continues asking questions.

"So you don't have a name?"

"Yes."

"Do you want one?"

He starts to think for a moment.

"I don't know."

"I'll think of a name." She smiles.

She sits and thinks for a few minutes. All while the boy continues to fidget. Then, she thinks of one.

"I know! What do you think of Kiryu?"

He sits there for awhile thinking about it.

"I like it."

"Great! Well Kiryu, my names Lissana."

"Liss...a...na?"

"Yep. That's it!"

She remembers the task at hand.

"Oh, right! So how did you get lost?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any family to go to?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember how you got in the forest?"

Kiryu waits for a moment.

"No. I just woke up in it."

"What?"

"I can't remember anything before that. I've been living there for awhile."

"Amnesia? Try to think of the last thing you saw."

Kiryu thinks again.

"Well…" He begins, "I remember seeing a dragon."

Lissana looks at him with eyes like saucers. She was surprised.

"WHAT!?!?!? So does that mean you're a dragon slayer?"

Kiryu slid back against the wall and put his arms in front of his face again. He got scared.

"Oh I'm sorry I scared you."

Kiryu looks over his arms and slowly starts to lower them. They remained silent.

"I don't know."

Lissana looks at him.

"I see. Well, I think you should come out."

Kiryu looks at her with anxiety.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Since you have no family, you can come with us and be part of our family!" She replies.

Kiryu, amazed by the words from Lissana, thinks it's a good idea.

"Okay."

2 hours later

Lissana explained everything to Makarov and Porlyusica. After explaining how Kiryu last remembered seeing a dragon, Makarov started to believe he was a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer.

After all this, they left Porlyusica, and are now in the town of Magnolia. As they walk toward the Fairy Tail guildhall, Lissana starts talking about all the members and their magic while Makarov led the way.

He may be a child, but with this kind of energy, he might even be stronger than Laxus. I have to keep an eye on him. Makarov notes.

Soon they find themselves in front of the guildhall. As soon as they walk through the door, a few of the members, some of them Kiryus and Lissanas age, were fighting.

"Why dont we settle this Ice princess!?"

"Bring it idiot!"

"Enough both of you!"

"Get em Natsu!"

Three of them, one a boy with pink hair, another boy with black hair with only his underwear on, and a girl with beautiful red hair. Floating above them was a blue cat with wings. The boys started fighting while the redhead started to break it up, and the blue cat watched. It seemed that it would go on for a while until Makarov stepped forward.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

The hall got quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"Welcome home master!" The redhead says.

"Hey gramps!" The pink haired boy said.

The boy with the black hair puts his jeans on and turns to the master.

"Gramps have you gotten stronger? This magic energy is incredible!" He says.

"No, its not me."

He steps to the side to reveal Kiryu.

"This is Kiryu. He's going to be part of the guild, so treat him nicely."

Everyone looked with shock. They had never felt this much energy coming from a child before.

Lissana goes over to a table with a girl and boy who both looked older than her. They must have been her siblings judging from their white hair.

Makarov and Kiryu head to the bar where Makarov put a dark blue guild mark on Kiryus right forearm.

Kiryu turns around to see the pink haired boy was standing right in front of him. He sniffs Kiryu for a second.

"I might be wrong, but you smell like a dragon."

End of the Prologue. Review and send feedback on anything that should be fixed!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1! Thanks for all the reviews!

Arclight001: It will probably be solar energy or UV rays from the sun or something just because the sun is a star.

Zasshu Fuhahahahaha: Probably just solar energy. I didn't really think how it would work for a star dragon slayer until after I made the Prologue.

kpop1392as: Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!

Review! I don't own anything. Except my OC.

Chapter 1

Fairy Tail guildhall, August 30th X779.

"I may be wrong, but you smell like a dragon."

Kiryu backs up. He was surprised with Natsu.

"How can you tell?" Kiryu asks.

"I was raised by a dragon. His name is Igneel. He went missing July 7th, X777."

Natsu gets closer to him.

"Have you seen a dragon?"

Kiryu backs up again.

"I have but, what does he look like?"

Natsu starts to get frustrated.

"Well he looks like a dragon, duh! But if you want to know details, he's red with a scar on his face!"

"The one I saw was gold and silver."

Natsu grabs Kiryus shoulders.

"You have to tell me! Does it know where Igneel is!?!? Tell me!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!!!" Makarov shouts.

Natsu lets go of Kiryu and walks to one of the tables. As soon as he is about to sit, the redhead girl, Erza, stops him.

"He's a new member, you shouldn't have done that." She scolds. Natsu looks at the floor in shame. "You're right. Sorry.""Dont apologize to me! Apologize to Kiryu!"

He quickly walks over to Kiryu, who is now sitting at the bar.

"Listen, sorry about all that. You see, ever since Igneel left I've been looking for him, and I have had no leads. I thought I should tell you." Natsu says as he runs the back of his head. The dark blue haired boy gets off of the stool and faces Natsu. "Its alright. Before you go, do you have a minute, I need to ask a favor?"

Natsu looks at him puzzled. "Ok, what's the favor?"

"Well you see, I have amnesia and I cant remember much except for seeing that dragon and living in the woods for awhile. But I was told I might be a dragon slayer."

"Alright……"

"And the thing is, Lissana told me that you're a dragon slayer."

"Ok, cut to the chase."

"My point is…. Can you tell me what you can on dragon slayer magic?"

Natsu looked at him, he knew Kiryu had incredible magic power, but he didn't know about his amnesia. Natsu sat there and thought for a little bit until he finally gives him his answer.

"Alright! I'll show you what I know!"

Kiryus face lights up with a smile and bows.

"Thank you! This means a lot!" He says with gratitude. Lissana walks up to the two young boys.

"Is it alright if I can watch?" She asks.

"Sure! I can show you the power of a real dragon slayer too!" Natsu replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy, the blue cat, shouts.

It's been one week since Kiryu started learning about dragon slayer magic from Natsu. Even though he was doing what Natsu told him, Kiryu couldn't use it. He even went on missions with Lissana, Natsu, and other guild members to watch and learn, but still didn't have the ability to use dragon slayer magic.

But one day on a field in the East forest, Lissana was watching Kiryu training to use a roar against a wooden dummy when Natsu walked up to her.

"It's getting late, I'm heading home. I'll see you later Lissana!" He tells the youngest Strauss sibling.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She replies.

As Natsu walks back towards Magnolia, Lissana continued to watch the dragon slayer in training.

I hope he's not mad. I mean, he is supposed to be one of those 2nd generation dragon slayers, but he cant remember how to use it. I'm sure he has this. He just needs to figure out how. She thinks to herself.

While she has her thoughts to herself, Kiryu, who bought a new shirt, shorts, and shoes, starts to get frustrated.

Damn it. How can I be so useless. Master said I was a dragon slayer, but why can't I do anything. He scolds himself.

That is when a revelation formed in his head.

"Wait, if Natsu has his own way of using his magic, than maybe I have to find my own. It's worth a shot."

Kiryu clears his mind and focuses on the wooden dummy.

Focus.

He takes a deep breath and he becomes calm.

He gets ready for a roar, a light bulb turns on in his head.

[Star Dragon……..ROAR!!!!!!!]

A vortex appears from his mouth that looked like the nights sky filled with stars, and turns the dummy into a pile of splinters.

Across the way, Lissanas mouth hits the ground after seeing this roar. Kiryu stands in front of where the dummy used to be.

"Star dragon." Kiryu says under his breath.

Lissana walks and stands right next to him.

"What Kiryu?" She asks.

"Star Dragon slayer magic. Its not much, but I remember what kind of dragon slayer magic I use."

Lissana jumps with joy. "That's great! You remember something!"

But soon the joy ends as a frown appears on her face as she looks at the ground. There is a silence, the only noises are the sound of cicadas and wind blowing through the trees.

"Kiryu, what will you do when you remember everything? Will you leave Fairy Tail?"

Kiryu put his right hand on her head. She looks up at the boy with sad eyes. "I'm not going to leave. Besides, you guys have treated me nice since I got here."

A smile returns to her face. She was overwhelmed with joy. "Great! I'm glad you are going to stay!" She say happily.

With that they start to walk back to Magnolia.

On their way back they walk by a giant hog with a cart and an old man carrying goods from a store. As soon as they pass it, the cart hits a rock, which shakes the cart. As soon as it happened, Kiryu notices a sword rapped in cloth fall out the back of the cart. It had a handle that had silver scales with two dragon heads facing outwards at the end of it, with what looks like a curvy x with sharp points at the ends for the hilt. 8The old man doesn't notice this however. Kiryu quickly picks up the sword and starts running after the cart.

"Kiryu!?" Lissana calls to him.

He quickly catches up to the old man and the cart.

"Excuse me sir? I believe you dropped this." He says holding up the sword. The man looked at him. After a moment the man stops the cart and slowly works his way to the ground. He eyed the sword keenly, and then looked at Kiryu. "Keep it." The man says with a smile.

Kiryu looks at him puzzled. "I can't accept this. It fell out of the cart so I thought it was a possession of yours and you would want it back."

The man simply smiled. "Nonsense! I found that sword a long time ago. I thought I would sell it, but for some reason, I believe it suits you better. Please accept."

Kiryu stands there with a blank expression.

"Alright then, but at least let me play you." He says pulling out 3,000 jewel in his hand. "I know it's not much but please take it."

The old man closes Kiryus' hand.

"No, this is a gift, but thank you for offering to pay."

With that, the old man bid Kiryu farewell, got back on the cart, and rode off.

Kiryu unraveled the cloth and drew the longsword from its sheath. The bottom of the blade three jagged points in the blade. The blade was heavy, he couldn't believe he had ran that thing all the way to the old man. As Kiryu put the sword back in the sheath (more like struggling to) he straps it to his back. He turns to talk to Lissana, his face looses all of its color. She was gone.

"OH NOOOO!!! IF I DONT FIND HER, MIRAJANE IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. He quickly heads back towards Magnolia.

It didn't take long for him to find her. She was speed walking to the guildhall, she was pissed. Soon Kiryu caught up to her.

"Lissana?"

"Lissana?"

"Lissana."

She stops dead in her tracks.

"What!!!!" She finally responds with a tense angry face. Kiryu stops with her and looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry about that. I just thought that man wanted this sword back. But I should have said something before I did what I did. Forgive me."

Lissana looks at him. All the anger she had was gone. She smiles at him. "What am I gonna do about you?" She giggles.

As they walk down the road, Kiryu tells her about the sword.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asks.

He looks at the sword.

"I don't know. I might ask Erza to teach me. She's pretty good with swords."

They soon reached the guild halls door, the sun setting. Before Lissana opens the door, she turns to Kiryu and holds out her pinkie finger. "Promise me we'll do this again?"

Kiryu looks at her confused.

"Oh, you do this when you make a promise."

She grabs his right hand and locks their pinkies. "Promise?"

X784

I promise.

Kiryu sits against a tree just outside of Oak town with a frown and a cigarette in his mouth. He had on a black hoodie, blue jeans, and boots, with the same sword on his back. He takes a long drag before taking it out of his mouth and blowing out the smoke.

"Damn it all."

Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! This chapter is gonna take place during the battle of Fairy Tail arc. There will be flashbacks in later chapters about Kiryu. But follow and review!

OC Bio:

Name: Kiryu

Date of Birth:Unknown

Age: About 17

Weight:165

Eye color: Blue(right), Red(left)

Hair: Dark blue, straight and thick, bangs cover his left eye

Magic: Star Dragon slayer magic

Appearance: Wears a dark blue shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, boots, and his longsword on his back. He also has a ragged tan cloak with a hood.

X784

A bar in the Port Town of Hargeon.

Kiryu sits at a table in a secluded part of the bar as he sips on a cup of coffee. He looks at a clock on the wall, it reads 730.

_I think it's about time I head back to camp._

After finishing his coffee, he places a few coins on the table and begins to walk towards the door. On the way out he hears a couple of men talking.

"Did you hear? The Thunder Legion took out another dark guild!"

"That would be the third one this week!"

"Yeah, from what I hear, they only attacked because that dark guild was talking bad about Fairy Tail ever since Phantom Lord attacked them."

"Are you serious? It sounds like that Laxus guy is acting like a baby if you ask me. And since we're on the topic of Fairy Tail, are you and your family going to the Harvest Festival?"

"Of course! My son likes Fairy Tail a lot. I promised him I'd take him."

Kiryu listens to the conversation thoroughly.

_Seems like Laxus has a bunch of pent up aggression._

The sun was going down when he walked out of the bar. As he walks out of town he begins to think about the Festival.

_Should I go back? It's been 2 years since I left, but I dont think they would welcome me back with open arms._

Kiryu pondered the question all the way to the "camp". All it was was a small campfire near a small oak tree. He lights the fire with some twigs and gets ready to cook a bass he caught earlier.

After eating, he looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky.

"Star dragon slayer."

_Ever since I started training, more of my memories have returned. I have only been able to remember my dragon slayer magic, and that dragon I saw before I started living in the woods when Makarov and Liss-._

He stops thinking. He pulls out a necklace from around his neck. It had a small blue lacrima surrounded by a silver lining attached to a thin chain. He draws his fingers across the surface of it until he looks back up.

_Fine, I guess I'll go just for the day._

He leans up against the pack tree, and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

_In a small village somewhere in Fiore, trees and buildings are burning. Kiryu stands there in the middle of it all, looking at his hands._

_Blood._

_He looks up and sees a figure looking into the distance. The figure was a girl with white hair. Kiryu approaches the girl. After a few steps he musters the courage to say something._

_"Lissana?"_

_She slowly turns around._

_Kiryu is shocked by what he sees. Lissana was standing there with a burn across her chest, starting from her right shoulder ending at her left hip._

_"It's your fault. You killed me."_

_Kiryus face is filled with horror._

_"You killed me."_

_She begins to approach him. Kiryu falls to his knees and he hangs his head._

_"I'm……. I'm sorry. It's my fault."_

_Lissana stops right in front of him._

_Kiryu looks up and notices something off, Lissanas left eye, instead of being its natural, beautiful blue, it was blood red._

_"Its too late boy!" She says with a maniac like grin. With that her right hand let's off a sparkling aura and raises it to his face._

_"See you in hell!"_

_Kiryu looks over her shoulder and sees a second figure. This one was a man who wore a tattered Cape and had no shoes. Kiryu quickly stands up._

_"Who the hell are you!?!?!?!?" Kiryu shouts._

_The hooded figure walks towards the two until he is standing right next to Lissana. The figure lowers his hood._

_"No, you cant be." Kiryu says._

_The person was none other than Kiryu, except his red eye was showing instead of his blue. Kiryu switches his attention to Lissana._

_She released all the energy in her hand and sets off a massive explosion, making everything go white._

* * *

7:00 AM

Kiryus eyes shot open and he sits up, checking his surroundings.

He looks back at the ground with sweat dripping down his face.

"It was just a dream." He says calmly.

He looks up at the sky and notices how the sun hasn't risen yet. He puts out the embers of the fire and grabs his pack from a limb in a tree.

_I better get moving. It'll take a little bit before I get to Magnolia._

After walking out of the woods for a few minutes, Kiryu finds a path with a sign pointing north saying Magnolia. He begins to walk down that path.

_I wonder how much has changed. It has been awhile._

* * *

1:30 PM

Just outside of Magnolia

Magnolia came into view as Kiryu walked down the path that went through the rocky side of town. As he began to move towards town he felt something was off, as if a ghost went through him. He quickly turned and threw a punch. His fist slammed into a wall made of purple letters.

_An enchantment. Freeds work. What the hell is going on?_

Kiryu looks back at the town.

_Something's not right._

He continues to walk towards the town, wondering what was going on.

_There's no way Freed would do this by himself. If anything, knowing him, Laxus is probably pulling the strings and the Thunder Legion are his pawns. But why?_

As he gets closer he notices a ring of yellow looking spheres.

_Thunder Palace. So it is Laxus then._

All of a sudden there is an explosion near the edge of town near one of the bridges crossing over a creek into town. As he looks closely he sees Freed fly out of a cloud of dust using wings made with his magic. Then another person followed him, judging from the type of magic, it was-.

_Mirajane._

Kiryu quickly lowered his magic power, put the hood of his cloak up, and started sprinting toward the fray.

* * *

Freed had just used his Darkness Flash Bomb spell and sent Mira flying into a river.

"Did that finish her?" He asks anxiously.

The water below began to spiral and make a whirlpool.

"What is this?" Freed asks.

Mira rose from the water as she began to spin with the water.

"She's controlling the water. Just how powerful is she?"

Mira turns to Freed.

"Evil Explosion!"

With that Mira hurls a vortex of water that slams into him with great force.

Freed is sent back to the ground by this. Mira closes the gap between them and lands on the ground.

"Soul Extinction."

A purple ball of magic energy forms in her hands as she prepares to strike.

The two of them prepare to finish the fight.

But Freed notices something. A large magical energy. His face drains of all color as he turns his head to the right. Mirajane notices this and looks in the same direction.

A hooded figure appears almost out of thin air and begins walking towards the two.

"Its you! But it can't be." Freed finally speaks. As the figure moved in closer, Miras face had went into shock and she transforms out of Satan Soul. Across the river, Elfman, carrying an unconscious Juvia, and Cana see the figure as well.

"No way. Why him of all people?!" Elfman says angered.

"No way." Says Cana.

As the figure began to close the distance, Freed began to talk.

"Well it seems while I was distracted by my fight, you entered the game."

The figure looks at him.

"Game you say."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that its Laxus' way of a coup."

The figure let out a small chuckle.

"So you still are his lap dog aren't you Freed?"

Freed got pissed.

"Watch it! You don't know anything about my loyalty to-"

He was cut off when the figure appeared on the other side of him, sword drawn, with a strange aura protruding from his chest.

Freed looked down to see a magic circle of sorts.

"What is-"

He collapses to the ground and the figure sheaths his sword.

"What was-?" Mira begins.

"Hes not dead. But he wont be moving for a little bit." The figure says in a calm voice, as he moves back towards Magnolia, and disappears into a cloud of dust.

Mira stands in awe as Elfman, Cana, and an unconscious Juvia walked to her.

"Hey, was that who I think it was?" Cana asks.

"Yes it was." Mira says looking down.

Elfman grits his teeth, "Why is he here?"

Tears slowly begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Kiryu, you're finally back."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 guys. I'm still trying to figure out fro the most part how this will play out and avoid writers block. I'm down for feed back! Follow and Review! I don't own Fairy Tail, except my OC.

Kiryu began to move his way down the streets of Magnolia.

_It hasn't changed much. But for some reason, I feel like I haven't been here for longer than two years._

As he continues, he notices a few people unconscious in the streets.

_This is probably the "game" Freed was talking about._

A huge explosion comes from his right several blocks away. He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. As he lights it, he looks in the direction the explosion came from. He takes a small puff.

_Kardia Cathedral._

He begins to walk that way, eventually walking through a crowd of people.

"Warren! Where are you at?" Shouts Gray Fullbuster.

Since he woke up from his fight with Bixlow, he has been looking for the telepathic wizard Warren to help Erza taking out Thunder Palace.

As he looks through a crowd of people who came for the Festival, he feels a huge magic energy. He stops, and a look of shock appears on his face. He looks up and sees a hooded figure in front of him. As the figure begins to pass him the figure says:

"Been awhile Gray."

As the figure passes him he turns to see that the figure is going to the church.

"No way, Kiryu."

"Gray!"

Gray turns around and sees Warren running towards him.

"Warren! Great! I need you to use your magic. We might be able to win this!"

Warren looks at him with confusion.

"Why is something happening?"

Gray looks back towards Kardia Cathedral.

"We have some big guns now."

As Kiryu begins his approach, he looks up and sees swords of various sizes appearing.

_Erza. Smart woman._

"Hey Fairy Tailers!" Says Warren with his telepathy magic. "Look up at the sky. Things aren't looking good right now, so get off your butts and give us a hand."

_Geez, how did Warren know to get me on the call?_

"We also have another wizard with us that is helping, so we need to help out too!"

As the conversation continued, members of Fairy Tail began to argue, even Gray getting involved. It seemed like the argument would go on forever, until Kiryu had it with what was going on.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Kiryu shouted with all his anger.

It was quiet, a little to quiet. A girl broke the silence and got all the members to get along.

Kiryu began to get back on track of his destination.

On Warren's telepathy

"Hey Gray." Asks Lucy. "Who was that?"

On the other end, Gray has a serious face.

"The second strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. And not to mention he's our other Dragon Slayer."

Erza, using her Heavens Wheel armor, summons a few more swords with what magic she has left. Exhausted, she gets ready to send them out.

"Alright, let's do this."

As she gets ready, Kiryu comes into her view. With a look of surprise and relief she smiles.

"So it is you."

He continues to walk past her, but stops next to her.

"It's been awhile, Erza."

As he continues, Erza keeps her smile.

"I'm glad you're here. Give Laxus hell."

With that she sends the swords to destroy Thunder Palace, with the help of other members.

Standing in front of the church, Kiryu stops and begins to think about what happens after what happens next.

_Even after all this, I don't think they will welcome me back. It won't change what I have done._

He looks back up, explosions rocking the building from the fight between three dragon slayers. Kiryu takes a big whiff of the air, smelling who all was inside.

_So Natsu, Laxus, and another Dragon Slayer are fighting._

He begins to walk again.

_Ah to hell with it. If I don't get involved, Laxus will end up killing them both._

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a wizard from Fairy Tail, Levy, running towards the entrance.

"Levy!"

She turns and looks at him with confusion.

"Kiryu? What are you doing?"

"No time to explain. Who's the other Dragon Slayer?"

"His name is Gajeel, he used to be part of Phantom Lord."

Kiryu approaches the door ready to enter before Levy stops him.

"Master is sick, I think if I tell Laxus, maybe he will stop."

Kiryu stands and waits.

_This might save me some trouble…… IF this works._

"Fine. Go ahead."

Natsu and Gajeel were almost taken out by Laxus' last attack. But they were freaking out when he was preparing to use Fairy Law. "Laxus, what are you thinking? Don't do this!" Natsu shouts.

Levy soon walks in.

"Laxus wait! The master, your grandfather, he's close to death!"

Laxus simply shrugs it off.

"Oh well, let him die! That means the guild will belong to me! **"Fairy Law!"**

A blinding light comes from Laxus, and the large room is illuminated with a light like the sun. This goes on for a minute.

When the light subsides, Levy, Natsu and Gajeel remain unscathed by the spell.

"What's going on? Why didn't it work? I used the spell perfectly!" Laxus shouts in anger.

"That's when I tell you your wrong."

Laxus looks at the entrance.

"Well if it isn't the old geezers adopted son. Kiryu." He says with anger.

"The spell is effective when the user sees the target as their enemy. But your magic says otherwise. You may hide the way you feel inside, but your magic will always reveal the truth."

Natsu turns to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu says with the same amount of anger as Laxus.

Kiryu walks forward and helps the two wizards up.

"Get out of here."

Gajeel looks at him like hes crazy.

"What? If this guy can take both of us on, what makes you think you will?"

Kiryu turns and glares at him, his single blue eye almost piercing his.

"Go."

With that the two of them head to the door where Levy was standing.

Kiryu then puts his attention to Laxus.

"Wow, I didn't think you would return!" Laxus says.

"Well, we all need to visit home at least once every now and then."

Laxus smirks. "Funny coming from you. This isn't your home. Ever since that day, with what happened to Lis-"

He's quickly cut off when a shock wave comes from Kiryu.

"You say that name, you might lose all the mercy I was gonna show you." Kiryu says with a blank face.

Laxus quickly had to recompse himself.

"Very well then. Last time I checked, you were a weak kid. I dont think now makes much of a difference."

Kiryu takes off his sword and cloak and puts them next to the wall. "Two years makes a huge difference."

Laxus gets ready as Kiryu gets in a Southpaw stance.

Laxus pushes off the ground, rushing towards Kiryu with a punch, just to have it grabbed by him, which he returns with a roundhouse kick to the head. The force send him flying, but Laxus recovers and sends a bolt of lightning towards Kiryu.

_Time to try this._

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

A aura that looked like sparkling stars came from Kiryus hand, as he proceeded to punch the bolt of lightning.

As the bolt disperses, Laxus takes advantage of the situation to flank him.

**"Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

_That's a simple minded strategy._

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

The two roars collide and send a massive shockwave throughout the Cathedral.

Laxus looks up to see what happened and sees that Kiryu disappeared.

"What the-"

Kiryu moved under his field of view and upper cuts Laxus in the jaw. He falls to the ground with a loud grunt.

Kiryu stands over him.

"Come on, what happened to 'I dont think now makes much of a difference' ?" Kiryu taunts.

Laxus loses it as he quickly stands up with lightning on his fist. Kiryu responds with his own magic as their fists collide.

As the battle raged on, most members of Fairy Tail gathered outside. Mira and her group showed up last.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?" Asks Elfman.

Natsu turns to the small group.

"Kiryu has returned. And hes fighting Laxus."

Mira showed some concern.

"That's crazy. Laxus will kill him!"

Natsu turns back to the church.

"I don't think so. The last glimpse of the fight I got, Kiryu was able to defend himself from Laxus' lightning."

"That's impossible, he may be an S class wizard, but Laxus is pretty strong." Says Cana.

Erza then steps into the conversation. "Yes that is true. But when I saw him, his magic energy was stronger than the last time we saw him."

Elfman clenches his fists. "But still…."

They all looked up and saw an explosion coming from the roof.

(Begin FFXV Veiled in Black)

Kiryu moved back from the hole in the roof as Laxus began zipping through the air in a bolt of lightning.

"Dodge this!" Laxus says as he throws small bolts of lightning.

Kiryu began to run towards one of the towers on the Cathedral, all the while dodging the lightning. A larger bolt slams into the roof behind him. He uses this to propel him up and on the wall of the tower. Kiryu uses his legs to push off the tower, and with his Cosmic Fist, he slams his fist right into Laxus' gut.

Laxus heaved as he fell on to the roof.

Kiryu landed back on the roof about 20 ft from Laxus.

"It's over Laxus. You're not getting anywhere with this."

Laxus looked over at him, anger in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He quickly stood up as lightning began coursing through his fist.

**"Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"**

A fist of lightning slammed into Kiryu with a huge explosion.

"That should teach you a lesson."

The cloud dissipated and Kiryu was unscathed by the attack, only sparkling particles remained.

"That's impossible! Damn you!" Says Laxus.

Kiryu stands where he, not saying a word.

Laxus got even more angry. "Go to hell!"

He began to gather his magic into both of his hands. Freed, who was outside of the Cathedral, knew what was about to happen.

"No Laxus! That kind of attack will kill him!"

**"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"**

Laxus throws the lightning as it turns into a trident.

Kiryu puts his right hand in front of him, his palm facing towards the attack. The bolt slams into his fist, scooting him back by a couple of feet. The Halberd turns into a blue ball of magic and explodes into more of the particles.

Kiryu makes a fist and gets ready for a punch.

"No way." Says Laxus, at this point he didn't know what to do.

**"Star Dragon……**

Kiryu throws the punch.

**Stardust Bind!"**

The particles flew towards Laxus with blinding speed. They latch onto him.

"What's with these things? It's like gravity is weighing me down!"

Kiryu raised his right arm and held it with his left.

"Oh no!"

**"Star Dragon Meteor Blast!"**

A blue blast of magic came from Kiryus hand and slammed into Laxus and sent him flying off of the roof.

Kiryu drops his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Good grief. That was over kill. I might be pushing my training too much.

The members of Fairy Tail had gathered at the entrance when Kiryu came out of Kardia Cathedral. He walked towards the group until he was about 10 feet away. Jet and Droy were the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?!" Jet shouts angrily.

"Yeah!" Droy agrees.

Levy then stepped up carrying an injured Gajeel.

"Wait guys. He just saved us, we should be thanking him!" She says.

"Yeah, but did you forget what happened?"

Other members began to get in the argument.

Elfman walked towards the star dragon slayer with his right arm covered in rocks, using his take over magic.

Mira stood between the two.

"Stop it Elfman!"

He stops and looks at his sister with anger.

"But Mira. I just can't allow this!"

Mira grabs his arm.

"I told you what happened."

She turns to the group of angry wizards.

"I've told all of you what happened! It's not his fault! Can't you all take my word for it? Do you think I'm lying!?"

They all look down at the ground. As Elfmans' arm turns back to normal, a bruised Natsu approaches them.

"Natsu wait!" Mira pleads.

He stops walking.

"That's not what I'm angry about." He says.

Kiryu looks up at him. Natsu then gets in his face.

"YOU TOTALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT HIM! I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!"

"TELL THAT TO YOUR INJURIES!" Shouts Kiryu.

Everyone sweat drops, as the conversation continued.

Mira then turns to Kiryu and looks at him with a sad look.

"Are you going to stay?"

Kiryu looks at the ground.

"I dont know. It depends."

"Do you still have the guild mark?" Asks Gray.

Kiryu pulls up his shirt to reveal the Fairy Tail mark on his forearm.

"Of course. Fairy Tail is my home you know."

"Then you should stay!" Mira speaks up.

Kiryu looks at Mira, tears falling from her eyes.

_She wants me back. Even after everything that I've done._

Kiryu pulls out a necklace from around his neck. It had a sapphire blue lacrima with a silver outline, and was held by a silver chain. In the middle was an outline of a dragon. He held it in his hand, and looked at the others.

"Fine. I'll stay."

At the Fairy Tail guildhall, Master Makarov was sitting on a bed in the infirmary.

"Like what you've done to the place."

He turns to see Kiryu walking through the door.

Makarov looks at the boy, surprised that he returned.

"Kiryu. It's great to see you my boy."

Kiryu pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Did you find your answer during your training?" Makarov asks.

Kiryu looked down with a stern look.

"No, but I have talked to Him."

Makarov looks at him with shock.

"Are you certain? Has he told you anything?"

Kiryu shakes his head.

"No, he's quite stubborn from what I've seen."

Makarov gets off the bed.

"I see."

He then turns to Kiryu.

"Its good to have you back my boy. It may not seem like it. But we have missed you being around the guild. Especially Mira."

Kiryu looks up at the short man.

"I see."

He stands up and begins to walk out the door.

"I'll probably be around for a little bit. Am I still classified as an S class wizard?"

Makarov smiles.

"Of course you are my boy! Once an S class, always an S class."

Kiryu turns and bows to the master of Fairy Tail. "Thank you Gramps."

With that, Kiryu walks out the door.

Makarov turns to look out the window.

"You may blame yourself, but it truly isn't your fault."

Kiryu walks into the guild halls main room and notices Laxus, who was covered in bandages from the fight, had entered and was surrounded by pissed off members of Fairy Tail. He asked where Makarov was and Erza showed him the way. Natsu ended up saying something that no one understood except for Kiryu and Gajeel.

As Laxus walked towards the infirmary, he stops right in front of Kiryu.

"One day. I want a rematch."

Kiryu gives him a small grin.

"Alright then. I'll give you one. Just make sure it's on good terms."

Laxus nods and walks to the infirmary.

As Kiryu begins to head out Natsu and Mira stop him.

"Hey are you gonna be in the parade tomorrow?" Asks Mira.

"Can't. I promised the people that work at the church help with repairs."

"Aw, that's too bad."

Natsu says something but no one understood him.

"Yeah I guess so. Well, I'll see you guys later."

As Kiryu walks out the front, he looks back, watching all the members of Fairy Tail enjoy their day, even after fighting each other.

Kiryu stands atop a building. He watches as the parade goes on and people have fun. When everyone points up at the sky, he knows who it's for.

_I forgot how they like their send offs_.

Kiryu points up.

_I guess I'm finally home._

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! This chapter is gonna be a little short, but the next one should be longer. Thanks for reviewing.

Arclight001:Thanks for the advice!

Amanny:Glad you're enjoying it!

It's been a week since the parade. Kiryu went to the church every day since then to help with repairs. It was in the afternoon when they finished.

"Well looks like we're done!" One of the workers said, wiping the sweat of his head.

Kiryu stood from afar, wearing a leather jacket, an undershirt, jeans, and boots, looking at the finished product. It looked the same as it did, just with a new coat of paint.

"You did great work Kiryu. Here's your pay." The worker says handing him 100,000 jewel.

"Nah, it's all good. It was partially my fault for wrecking the place." Kiryu says.

"Just take it anyway." Replied the worker.

Kiryu takes the cash and decides to go rent an apartment. As he walks down a sidewalk, he runs into something. A blue haired girl had fallen to the ground, carrying bags and boxes, which were all over the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry." She says rubbing the back of her neck.

Kiryu holds out his hand.

"No I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention."

She takes his hand and helps her up. Kiryu begins to pick up the dropped boxes.

"Wait I got it!" She says.

"No, I should help out, think of it as my way of saying sorry." He replies.

They pick up the last of the boxes.

"So where are you headed with all this?" Kiryu asks.

"Actually, I could use some help with that. I was looking for the train station. This is my first time in Magnolia so I'm still trying to figure out what is where." She replies.

"Alright, I'll show you the way, but I'll help you carry this stuff, I don't think you'll get anywhere with dropping these."

The girl gives him a smile.

"Okay!"

As they walk towards the station, the girl starts a conversation.

"Well my name is Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet you."

"Its good to meet you, and my name is Kiryu."

"So are you part of a guild?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah sorta. I'm part of Fairy Tail."

"Really!? That's one of the strongest, if not the strongest, guild in Fiore! That Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call it the strongest, more like the most destructive." Kiryu laughs nervously.

They both laugh a little bit until they have to turn a corner to another street.

"Hey Kiryu?" Asks Wendy.

"Hm?"

"You said you sort of are a member of Fairy Tail. What did you mean by that?"

"Well……."

Kiryu had no idea how to respond. He has never been asked that question.

"... you see, me and the other members don't get along."

"Why not?"

Kiryu, again, had no idea how to respond to that question.

"It's complicated."

Wendy looked at him confused.

As they went on they began to talk about other things, like Wendy's guild, Caitshelter.

"At the rate we are going, we'll be there in a few minutes." Says Kiryu.

"Great! Thanks for all your help. I can't thank you enough." Thanks Wendy.

They turn down an alley that was headed towards the station. As soon as they are halfway, Kiryu and Wendy feel a presence.

"You can come out." Says Kiryu.

As soon as that, three figures appeared behind them. They turn to see Jet, Droy, and Max.

"Kiryu." Says Max.

"Max."

"You have the nerve to show up back to Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, your point."

Max simply shakes his head, "the point is…"

He points at Kiryu. "I don't trust you. Even before everything that happened almost two years ago, I never did."

Kiryu hands the boxes back to Wendy.

"The train station is over there. Do you think you can make it?" He asks.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

Kiryu turns to face the three wizards.

"Talk some sense into these guys."

"But what if they try to hurt you!? I can't let that happen!"

"It was great meeting you, I hope we get to meet again, now go, the trains gonna leave soon."

Wendy turns towards the train station, only taking a small look back at Kiryu, before disappearing into a distant crowd of people.

The stare down lasted what felt like forever before Kiryu said something.

"So what, are you two now Maxs' lap dogs?" Talking about Jet and Droy.

"Watch it!" Shouts Jet.

"You act tough, but you are nothing but a coward!" Shouts Droy.

"Yeah, look at the ones who need three guys to take on one person."

"Why you!" The two of them shout in unison.

Max motions them to be quiet.

"You may have defeated Laxus, but you are nothing more than a lying coward, and I'm going to turn you black and blue."

Kiryu puts his hands in his jacket pockets.

Max looks at him confused.

"What, you're not going to defend yourself?"

"It's only going to make me look more guilty if I beat your sorry ass."

Max clenches his teeth.

"Fine! Your funeral!" He says as he sends a giant wave of sand that pummels Kiryu into the ground. After the sand disappears, Kiryu begins to stand up, only to be sent back to the ground by a quick barrage of kicks from Jet.

Droy grabs some seeds from his belt.

**"Knuckle Plant!"**

A giant fist appears from under the concrete that grabs Kiryu and pins him to the wall. Max steps in front of him and forms a ball of sand in his hand.

"No ones here to protect you. Now eat dirt you bastard!"

Kiryu simply waits for the attack to connect, both a blank expression.

"Stop it!"

The four of them turn to see Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"You guys know what Master says about fighting other members. Go home!" Shouts Lucy.

"Yeah, you guys are jerks." Says Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

The three of them run away, but Max quickly turns.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook!" He says towards Kiryu.

The plant dissolves, and Kiryu falls to his knees. Lucy quickly rushes to him.

"Are you okay?" She says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly slaps her hand away.

"Shut it!"

Lucy jumps back at his outburst.

Natsu grabs Kiryu by the collar of his jacket.

"What's your problem man!? The old you would have just been nice when someone asks if you were alright!"

Kiryu pulls his hands off.

"Shut up!"

Kiryu stands back up and sticks his hands back in his pockets. "Just- just leave me alone."

He slowly turns and walks away from the train station.

As he walked away, Lucy looked at him, with saddened eyes.

"What happened?" She asks.

"What?" Asks Natsu.

"What did he do to make the others hate him so much!?"

Natsu just looks at the ground. Happy then flies over to Lucy.

"Its a hard story to talk about. Even for me." He says sadly.

Lucy looks at them and then back to Kiryu.

_What did he do?_

15 minutes later

Kiryu lit a cigarette as he walked into the room of his hotel. He locks the door, then throws his jacket onto the bed. After standing there for a minute, he punches the wall, leaving a hole the size of his fist.

"Wow, I didn't think you could have a tantrum like a little baby." A voice laughs.

He turns and looks at his reflection in the window. His reflection was revealing his red left eye instead of his blue right eye. Kiryu grits his teeth.

"Dragunov."

End! Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! This chapter is gonna be a little longer. Review!

Amanny: Thanks man! Glad you liked it!

\--

The sun beat down on the town of Magnolia as Kiryu walked towards the entrance of the guildhall.

_He showed up last night. I need to keep him from controlling me._

\--

Last night

Kiryu started at the reflection, of his other self, Dragunov. His red eye had an evil glow to it, as if he was pure evil.

"I can't believe you just stood there and took a beating from those weaklings! I swear, if it were me, they would be on the ground, squirming in pain, begging me to spare them!" Dragunov says like a maniac.

Rage begins to fill Kiryu.

"Why have you shown up Dragunov?"

He let's out an evil laugh and Kiryus blood boiled with anger.

"I came to tell you that you're weak. Seriously, even after making my appearance, you haven't changed."

Kiry clenches his fists.

"I swear, if you hurt my family, I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? How dumb are you? We are the same person. And I don't think that you're precious friends will see you any different if we weren't." Dragunov says cutting off Kiryu.

"You're wrong! We're not the same person!"

Dragunov let's out a small chuckle.

"We will see about that. Have fun with being labeled as a murderer!"

Kiryus reflection turns back to normal, revealing his blue eye.

Out of anger he punches out a window pane.

The glass shatters as his hand begins to bleed from the cuts from it.

He covers the wound with a piece of cloth.

_If he does anything that will hurt or kill my friends, I'll have no choice but to end my own life._

End of Flashback.

\--

Kiryu walks through the doors and notices Jet, Droy and Max were busting tables under Miras supervision. He walks to the bar and takes a seat a few stools from where Makarov was sitting.

"Morning gramps."

"Good morning Kiryu. Lucy and Natsu told me about your scuffle with those three." He says talking about Max and the other two. "They won't be bothering you anymore, unless they want a punishment worse than this."

"Speaking of Natsu and Lucy, where are they at? I need to apologize to them. I had a little outburst at them, so I feel like I have to."

"They went on a mission with Gray and Erza. I don't know when they will be back."

"I see."

Makarov pulls out a small envelope from a stack of papers.

"This is part of a job I want you to take. It goes to a man living near the north woods sea. Do you mind taking it? Everyone else is busy, and Mira is enforcing the punishment on those three, so I can't ask anyone else."

Kiryu grabs the envelope and gives him a nod.

He turns to leave but is stopped by Mira.

"Are you going on a job?" She asks.

"Yeah, the master wants me to do it since no one else is here to do it." He responds.

"I see, well be safe!" She says with the same smile she normally gives.

Kiryu nods and walks out the front door.

Wow, in the two years I've been gone, she has really changed.

\--

It was a little after 1 PM when Kiryu made it to the cabin that Makarov said he had to go to. He knocked on the door, and a man about 50 years old opens the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was told to deliver this to you."

"Ah, you must be from Fairy Tail. Thank you. And here's your payment."

The man hands him 40,000 jewel.

"Thank you kindly." Kiryu says as he turns and walks away.

\--

Kiryu decided to walk back to Magnolia. In all of his travels, he had never been on that path. As he walked down the unknown path, he hears some snarling coming from a distant part of the woods. He decides to go check out the noise.

_This is a dumb idea._

He makes his way to a tree line that had joined an open field. He looks, and in the middle he sees four wolves all about the size of Kiryu. Two grey, one black, and a white wolf. The white one was surrounded by the others, blood running down its front right leg. The wolves began to circle it, almost as if they were getting ready for the final blow. Kiryu decides he needs to act.

_I shouldn't get involved, but to hell with it. It may be the circle of life but, in a way, he reminds me of myself._

**"Star dragon Stardust Bind!"**

Shiny particles flew to the three wolves and pinned them to a tree. Kiryu approaches the white wolf, but the wolf snarls at him in fear.

"Its okay." Kiryu reassures.

He gets on his knees, to show that he is no threat. After a few moments, the wolf limps towards him. He limps about 10 feet before collapsing. Kiryu quickly rushes towards it. The wolf shrunk to about the size of a 1 year old dog.

_This isn't good. Hes lost a lot of blood._

Kiryu binds the wound with a bundle of tall grass, and wraps the wolf up in his jacket. He stands and heads back towards the road and sprinted down the rugged path.

_I saw some buildings a little ways back. Maybe they can help._

\--

It was 5 PM when Kiryu found the buildings. He managed to stop the bleeding, but he was still in bad shape.

Walking down the main path through the town, the buildings were in a design that he had never seen before. As he continues, he notices a building in the shape of a cat head. On it, in big letters, it said, Caitshelter.

"Wait, this is Wendys' guild." He says in surprise.

He casually walks in through the front. Inside, people were going on with their business, until they all looked at Kiryu. An old man, slightly taller than Makarov approaches him.

"Hello young man. How can I help you?" He asks.

"Forgive my intrusion, but this wolf has lost a lot of blood and is in bad condition. He needs help."

The old man thinks for a few minutes.

"Get this one to the infirmary."

Kiryu goes to the room and places the wolf on one of the beds. He turns to the old man.

"If it's okay, do you mind if I stay with him until he wakes up. He might be violent if I don't." Kiryu asks.

"Its alright young man. If I might ask, what's your name?"

"Kiryu."

"Its nice to meet you, I am Roubaul, the guild master of Caitshelter."

Kiryu takes a seat next to the bed.

"If I may ask, I met a girl from here. Wendy. Is she here?"

"No I'm afraid she is on a mission right now, I don't know when she will be back. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Sort of. I met her back in Magnolia a few days ago and she told me about this place."

"I see, does that mean that you want to join?"

"Uh, no sir." Kiryu says as he runs the back of his neck. "I'm already part of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, so you're the boy she was talking about."

"Yeah, I guess."

Roubaul left and Kiryu sat fifth the wolf. As the night went on he went into the main room and heard the members of Caitshelter talk about something dangerous.

"We don't have enough magic to make a barrier to protect us from Nirvana! What do we do master?" One of the members said.

Roubaul tried to calm them down, in a odd way.

"I'll help."

The members turn to see Kiryu standing in the back with his hand up. Roubaul looked at him puzzled. "This in no normal weapon we are facing. This is probably the most dangerous weapon our ancestors have created. Are you sure you are up for the task?"

"Yes. I just need some information on this 'Nirvana' thing." Kiryu responds.

They gave him all the information they had, details on the cannon it had, the layout of it, it's weaknesses, everything. They even told him about the coalition with Fairy Tail, Caitshelter, and other guilds.

"Alright, if the coalition is on there like you say, they will handle offense, while I can take care of defense." Kiryu says.

"Alright! We're with you!" A few members say.

"NO!" Kiryu shouts.

Everyone went quiet.

"Listen, if I fail, Wendy won't have anywhere to go. She would be devastated. So you guys are going to evacuate."

They were all angry about this, but Roubaul stood up from his chair and motioned to be silent.

"Alright. We will leave now. Come now! Let Roubaul lead us!"

\--

Nirvana was close, Kiryu could see it approaching.

_It will be here in about 2 minutes._

Kiryu finishes the cigarette he had, throws it to the ground, and puts it out with the heel of his boot. Within 2 minutes, the cannon on Nirvana began to charge with a massive amount of magical energy.

_My Star Dragon Slayer magic allows me to cancel out magic and turn it into stardust. But I've never had to cancel out this much. I might have to deflect it instead of canceling it out. This will be dangerous. If I'm lucky, it will kill me instantly._

Kiryu draws his sword, admiring the blade.

_Maybe, if I do, I won't have to feel the pain anymore._

He clenches the handle.

_What am I thinking? I should be focusing on this battle._

He takes a step forward and looks towards the charging cannon.

_Let's go._

\--

"Now Nirvana, Fire!" Shouted Zero, from the top of the central tower of Nirvana.

A massive beam of energy shot toward Caitshelter. Not far, Wendy, her cat Carla, Erza, and Jellal witnessed the cannon firing.

"NO!!!"

The beam approached the guildhall.

"Its over!" Shouted Zero.

All of a sudden, a figure jumped in between the guildhall and the beam of magic. As the four of them looked closely, Wendy and Erza noticed who it was.

"Kiryu!" They both shout.

Down near the guildhall, Kiryu planted his left foot forward toward the beam, and his sword ready to swing from his right.

_During my training, I remembered a powerful spell. A secret art. I've never tried it before, but it's worth a shot._

**"Star Dragon Secret Art….."**

He lifts the sword up and the blade glows blue and grows 20 times its size.

**"Solar Flare Blade!!"**

The beam was about 50 feet away. If Kiryu was to swing it would be……

_Now!_

The massive blade swung into the massive blade into the beam with a loud metallic bang. The force began to push Kiryu back. He kept it back, giving it all of his magic.

"Come on! I'm stronger than this! I can do this!"

He gave it one more push, and the blast blew up in front of him.

Back with Wendy and the others, they saw the entire ordeal.

"Wow, he never told me he was a dragon slayer." Wendy says surprised.

"You know Kiryu?" Asks Erza.

"Yeah, I met him when I was shopping in Magnolia."

They look back and notice Kiryu staggering, then fall.

"Kiryu!" They shout in unison.

Kiryu falls onto the ground. After a few seconds he looks up.

_I did it._

His vision gets blurry.

_Sorry guys. Guess I wont be able to earn your trust again._

As he begins to lose consciousness, he thinks of only one person.

_Lissana._

\--

2 years ago

"Come on Kiryu!" Shouts Lissana.

The two of them went on a job at Oak town. Even though it would have been quicker to get a carriage to get back, they decided to walk back. But Kiryu kept stopping. He looked at a field that seemed to go on forever. But when Lissana got his attention, he acknowledged her.

"Sorry Liz. I was just looking at this field. I lived in the east forest for so long, I'm still not used to seeing new sights." He responds.

"I see. Well I don't blame you for admiring this view, it's very pretty!"

They take in the sights and the smells of the area around them. It was so peaceful. The grass dancing in the wind, flowers blooming, birds flying south for spring. It was perfect until Kiryu realized that they needed to go.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah let's go!" She replies happily.

An hour down the road, they finally get to a forest.

"That job was crazy. I can't believe one guy would go through all that trouble to get a girl to yes to a proposal." Kiryu says.

"Yeah, but you could tell he wanted to marry her. I'm pretty sure you would want a proposal to be perfect." She replies.

"I guess you're right. But I don't know anyone who would say yes to me."

Lissana looks at the ground to where Kiryu wouldn't notice her blushing. "Well, I'm pretty sure there is a girl out there who wants to be with you."

Kiryu, not noticing. "I guess you're right."

Lissana looks up with sparkles in her eyes.

"Kiryu! Look over there!"

There was a hot spring about the size of a huge house. She gives him a huge smile.

"We should take a break!"

Kiryu simply nods his head.

Within minutes, Lissana had taken off her clothes except her blue panties and her blue bra and sat behind a boulder, and Kiryu sat on the other side, to keep Lissana out of his view (for reasons if you know what I mean), wearing his boxers. The water was so warm, their fatigue from the trip was gone almost instantly.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Says Lissana.

"Yeah, you're right." Agrees Kiryu.

There was a small silence.

"You know, this reminds me from when we were kids. When you had no place to stay, you stayed with me, Mira, and Elfman, and we would take baths together." Says Lissana.

"Yeah, those were good days. Back when we just acted like kids. I'm glad you and Gramps found me."

"So am I."

There was another silence, a little more awkward than the last until Lissana broke the silence.

"Can you promise me something?"

Kiryu is drawn back by this.

"Um… sure. What's up?"

Lissana holds out her pinkie from behind the boulder.

"Promise me that you will bring me back here."

Kiryu wraps his pinkie into hers.

"You and your pinkie promises. Sure. I'll bring you back."

"Great…… one more thing."

Kiryu looked at her confused, thinking it was another promise.

"Yeah."

Lissana walks around the boulder in her clothes, with the scar from Kiryus other dream.

"Wake up!"

\--

22 minutes after passing out

Kiryus opened his eyes, completely exhausted. He quickly sat up and looked back to where Nirvana stood. Its legs were destroyed and it played in a wreck.

They did it.

He slowly stands up, and begins to walk to the wreckage.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Sorry if the last chapter seemed boring. I didn't want Kiryu to be overpowered (even though he blocked a shot from Nirvana.). But I hope this will make up for it.

Guest: Glad you're enjoying it!

Review!

Kiryu had made it to the area around the wreckage of Nirvana. Wrecked buildings and knocked over trees littered the landscape.

_They must have made it out_.

He continued to search the area, looking for a sign that the coalition made it out. Stumbling upon an open area surrounded by trees, Kiryu notices something stirring in the trees.

"Cubellios." Said a voice.

He turned and saw a man with a cut over his right eye and almost a maroon colored hair.

"Cubellios…….. where are you?" He says more urgently.

_Hes pretty beat up. Not to mention delirious._

The man collapsed on his face to the ground as Kiryu walked towards him. He pulls out a potion and pours it onto the man. Within a minute or two, his wounds were healed.

The man sat up and looked at Kiryu.

"Who are you? Where's Cubellios?!" The man asked.

"First, I'm asking the questions. Second, no idea who that is." Responds Kiryu.

The guy stood up and got into an offensive stance. When this happened, it finally hit Kiryu.

"You know what, I don't need to ask. I know who you are. You're Cobra of the Oracion Seis."

Cobra flinches at this.

"How do you know about me?" Cobra asks.

"I heard about you from a bartender in Oak town. Said that you were a member, and that you were a second generation dragon slayer. Other than that, that's all I know."

Cobra dropped his guard and let off a sinister grin.

"Well, it seems that you know how to get information. You should join us."

Before Kiryu had a chance to respond, Cobra had rushed him, his poison all around his fist as it slammed into Kiryus' arms that he put up to block. He was sent back about 10 feet but still standing.

(Begin Death Note Ed 2)

"Not going to give me a chance to respond?"

Cobras' smile got wider.

"No need. I can hear everything, Star Dragon Slayer."

Kiryu dusts off the dirt on his arms, and sent his magic through his entire body.

"You know, I was gonna be nice and help you out, but, you know what? You just pissed me off."

Cobra rushes in again but aims for Kiryus head, but is grabbed before it reaches its target with Kiryus left hand. He quickly goes to punch with his right, but Cobra ducks and punches him in the gut with his free fist engulfed in poison. Kiryu flies back and slams into a tree.

**"Poison Dragons Scales!"**

Cobra swings his arm and sends multiple small poison projectiles towards Kiryu.

Kiryu raises his arm.

**"Star Dragon Meteor Blast!"**

The blast destroyed many of the scales and sends up a cloud of smoke.

**"Poison Dragon Roar!"**

A roar of poison shot through the smoke and blew up in front of Kiryu, creating a large crater around him.

_Damn it. I knew I used a lot of magic, but I didn't use that much._

"You're right, you didn't." Cobra says, almost like he read his mind. "My poison should be hitting you any second now."

Kiryu began to feel sick. He got down on his knees.

_Just great. I should've known better._

Cobra jumps into the air.

**"Poison Dragons Spiral Jaw!"**

He covered his legs with his poison and began to kick while rotating. Kiryu was quick to think and jumped back before Cobra collided with the ground.

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

Kiryu side steps as his fist hits a tree and sends it tumbling towards Cobra, who quickly dodges it. They are about 20 feet apart at this point.

_This is bad. If I don't hurry up this poison will kill me._

"You're right. But I don't think that you're able to. I can hear everything, so you have no chance." Cobra says.

_Well…… in that case._

Kiryu clears his mind, keeping it clear.

"You think that will work?"

Before he could say another thing, a small amount of stardust appeared around Kiryu. The particles proceeded to put small holes into Kiryu, drawing not only blood, but the poison as well. Cobra was drawn back by this.

"What the hell are you planning?!" He says surprised.

Kiryu calmly looks at him, small trails of blood running down his body.

"Didn't you say you could hear everything? Why don't you hear for yourself?"

Cobra listened closely.

_I put these holes in me to help draw out the poison. It's a crude tactic but it's better than dying from poison._

Cobra flinched. "You bastard!"

With his mind now clear, Kiryu begins letting off more magic, producing stardust. He holds out his hands, palms facing towards his foe.

**"Star Dragon Stardust Barrage!"**

The stardust merges into multiple orbs. The orbs launch and slam into Cobra with terrifying speed. The blasts began to push him back.

"Damn you! I'll make you suffer!"

After the blasts, Cobra crosses his arms.

**"Poison Dragons Twin Fang!"**

Poison gathered into two snake like shapes and began their advance.

Kiryu ran towards the snakes.

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

His fists glowed blue as he punched both snakes in quick succession. Kiryu quickly got into Cobras blind spot. When he turned to see where he went, he got a gut punch and was unconscious.

(End song)

The forest was silent.

Kiryu took a deep breath.

"That was close. Hell, even stupid. If I didn't attack myself right, I would have ended up killing myself."

He pulled out some bandages from a pouch on his left side, and began to patch the holes. After finishing, Kiryu turns to Cobra and sends stardust to wrap around him.

"I can't leave you here. You'll end up running and plotting something else if I did."

Kiryu picks him up and onto his shoulder.

_Let's get a move on._

Kiryu walks into the woods, hoping to find his friends.

Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla, Jura, Ichiya, Jellal, and the ex member of the Oracion Seis, Hoteye, had gathered onto a path in the woods.

"We need to go check on Kiryu! He blocked a blast and collapsed earlier so we need to see if he's okay!" Says Wendy.

"He did what!?!?!?" Shouts Natsu and Gray say in unison.

"Shes right! We need to!" Agrees Lucy.

"Alright, let's go." says Erza.

"No need."

They all turn to see Kiryu carrying an unconscious Cobra.

"Kiryu!" Shouts Wendy.

"But how did you survive?" Asks Erza.

"Yeah! A blast like that should have killed you!" Says Natsu.

"And what happened to you?" Asks Lucy.

Kiryu rubs the back of his neck.

"It's a long story."

After explaining everything, Wendy began to heal the holes in Kiryu from his battle with Cobra.

"You know, you never told me you were a dragon slayer." Says Kiryu.

"I should say the same about you. By the way, if you are one, who was your dragon?" Asks Wendy.

"I dont know. I lost my memory seven years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

After she healed him, Kiryu felt a presence. Before he could say anything, Ichiya ran into an invisible wall.

"What? But I need to use the bathroom!" He says desperately.

"Is this Freeds work?" Asks Gray.

"No, his magic isn't of this caliber." Responded Kiryu.

Soon, a group of people wearing white appears with a man wearing glasses leading them.

"Good evening. I'm part of the magic council." He says.

"What!?" Says Natsu.

"Well that didn't take them long." Says Lucy.

"We are here to arrest the members of the Oracion Seis, including codename Hoteye, and Cobra."

Jura steps between them and Hoteye.

"Wait! Hoteyes not an enemy! He's-"

"Its okay." Says Hoteye. "I need to make up for past amends if I'm going to find my brother."

After a long, heart aching conversation of his brother knowing Erza, Hoteye went with the men from the council. Kiryu handed over Cobra, who was still unconscious. Before the soldiers left, the leader turned around.

"It isn't over yet. Our main objective was the arrest of someone else."

The young mages are surprised by this.

"Someone who had infiltrated and destroyed the magic council. I'm talking about you, Jellal."

Erzas' face drained of its color. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to scream, yell, fight. But she couldn't. Jellal is put in cuffs by two of the magic council soldiers.

"Jellal Fernandez, for your crimes against the country, you are under arrest."

They lead him to the carriage where Hoteye and Cobra were at.

"No! Please don't take him away! He lost his memory! He doesn't even know what he has done!" Pleads Wendy.

"Ignorance of his crimes is no defense." Says the guy in glasses.

The soldiers repel the barrier. As Wendy pleaded, Jellal stopped her.

"I will not resist arrest. Please forgive me. I wish I could remember you." He says.

"You- you saved me as a kid." She says.

"Really? I don't know how much pain I made others feel, but at least I know I helped someone."

He looks over to Erza.

"Erza."

She stays silent.

"I will never forget your kindness."

He turns away and the soldiers begin to lead him away. Erza has a saddened face as this happens.

"No." Wendy says, tears running down her cheeks.

Erza is about to say something but Natsu punches a couple of soldiers.

"Hold it!" He says.

Everyone turns his direction. A group of soldiers try to hold him down, but to no avail.

"He's one of us! Which means he comes with us!"

Jellal looks in surprise as the dragon slayer fights. Soon Gray, Jura, and Ichiya join in, with Lucy closing her eyes so she doesn't get in trouble. Kiryu clenches his fists.

_What do I do?_

Kiryu watches as they fought.

_Screw this. I guess I'm going in._

As Kiryu steps forward to join the fray, Erza sticks her hand out in front of him.

"Enough. It's my fault for this. Take him away."

Natsu looks at her.

"But why?!" He protests.

"Sit down!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Natsu sits.

As Jellal steps into the carriage, he stops.

"I remember."

Erza looks at him.

He turns to her.

"Your hair. It's what made me remember your name."

Erzas' eyes widened. Jellal steps into the carriage as the door slams behind him. And the soldiers left, leaving Kiryu and the others in silence. After a moment, Erza walks into the woods. Kiryu goes to follow but is stopped by Gray.

"Give her time. She'll cope."

"But-."

"Trust me."

As she disappeared into the forest, Kiryu stands and watches.

_You're strong Erza. I wish I had your strength._He looks up at the sky as the sun began to rise, as the red morning light filled the air.

End

Took me a little bit to figure this chapter out but I got it done.

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Review!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

It was the next morning after the Magic Council took Jellal. Kiryu and the others were getting ready to leave Caitshelter. Kiryu wore his leather jacket while the other wore clothing from the secluded guild. The coalition and the members of Caitshelter had gathered outside.

"Fairy Tail, Kiryu, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus, and Wendy and Carla, I thank you for your hard work to protect our guild." Thanks Roubaul.

"Sweet! Now, we should celebrate!" Shouts Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

Ichiya and the members of Blue Pegasus began dancing, followed by the Fairy Tail wizards, except for Kiryu, who stood in the far back of the coalition.

"Oh yeah!" Wendy says.

They continued to do that until they notice the looks on the Caitshelter wizards faces. Kiryu looks in concern.

_They aren't telling us something._

He walks to the front of the group.

"You guys aren't telling us something."

Everyone looks at him surprised.

Roubaul nods.

"I'm sorry. I should probably tell you all."

He tells them on how they are an ancient tribe that built Nirvana 400 years ago to end a war that backfired, and that all the members were illusions created to keep Wendy company when Jellal brought her there, and that Roubaul has been dead for years.

Soon, one-by-one they started to disappear.

"No! Why are my friends leaving!?" Wendy cried.

"Do not worry Wendy." Roubaul points at the coalition. "You already have real friends, friends that care about you."

And soon, he disappeared.

Wendy got on her knees, and wept.

Erza got down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels, to lose someone you love, but your friends will help you with that burden."

Wendy turns her head to her, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Come with us. To Fairy Tail."

After Wendy calmed down, everyone got ready to leave. First Lamia Scale, then Blue Pegasus.

"Come on Kiryu! You're holding up everybody!" Shouts Gray.

Kiryu had gotten his stuff together.

"Alright. Sorry about taking too long." Kiryu says.

"A minute later, you would have taken longer than Lucy does to get ready!" Happy jokes.

"What did you say cat?" Lucy says with an angry look.

"Nothing."

Erza smiles at the sight of her friends in good spirits. "Well, let's get going."

The seven of them turn to go. They get to the path that leads to Magnolia, when they are stopped.

"Bark!"

They turn to see the white wolf that Kiryu saved. Everyone backs up with fear.

"It's okay guys." Kiryu says as he approaches the wolf and kneels.

"Hey buddy, you want to come with us?"

"Bark!"

He scratches the back of the wolf's ear. Erza recompses herself.

"Are you sure? Wolfs are known to be violent."

Kiryu stands back up and turns to her.

"As long as I'm around, he should be good. Trust me."

"Well if he's going to go with us he needs a name." Says Lucy.

Kiryu looks at the wolf, sitting at his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I think his name should be Volk. In my travels, I heard that it means wolf."

"Sounds great to me!" Says Natsu with a huge smile.

"Not to me!"

Everyone looks to see Happy hiding behind Natsus' leg.

"Dogs and cats don't mix! He might try to eat me!"

Volk walks over to Happy, pretty much giving the blue cat a heart attack. Volk sniffs him, then walks away. Happy falls backwards, turning pale. After a few laughs, the group of now eight continued their journey back to Magnolia.

The next day.

The group was about an hour away from town. While everyone walked down the path, Wendy collapsed. Everyone looked shocked.

"Wendy!" Shouts Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Says Erza.

Wendy looked up at them.

"Sorry guys. I'm just tired." She says with a slight smile.

As the others sit her up Kiryu calls over Volk, who was walking behind the group. He went over to Wendy and grew about the size of a horse (like when Kiryu found him fighting the other wolves.). The other girls put Wendy onto Volk.

"Thanks guys." She says as she pets Volk.

They continue on until Kiryu hears a voice.

Over here.

He looks over into the woods. The voice kept repeating itself.

"Is something wrong?" Asks Erza.

Kiryu looks at her.

"Stay here." Kiryu walks through the trees about twenty feet, looks around and sees a small water puddle. He looks into it.

"Hello again Kiryu."

Much to Kiryus' surprise, it was Dragunov, his red eye piercing his soul.

"What do you want?" Demands Kiryu.

"Nothing much. Just to tell you that this doesn't change anything."

"What?"

"Just because you helped the mutt and the girl doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer."

Kiryu grits his teeth.

"That has nothing to do with it."

Dragunov laughs.

"Heh, are you sure? Even though you blame yourself for what happened, you know it was me."

"But that still doesn't erase the blood on my hands."

"Is something wrong?"

Kiryu turns to see Lucy standing behind him a few feet.

Did she hear it all?

He stands up and turns to face her.

"Nothing."

He looks back at the puddle.

_It's nothing._

They join back with the others and Kiryu goes several yards away from the group. Erza sees this and decides to join him.

"Was it Him?" She asks.

Kiryu simply looks at the ground, afraid that she wouldn't believe him.

"If there is something wrong, you can talk to me about him."

He simply nods.

At the back of the group, Wendy talks to Lucy.

"What's wrong with Kiryu?" Wendy asks quietly to where no one else could hear.

Lucy shakes her head. "No I don't. I feel like something has bothered him since he returned to Fairy Tail."

She tells Wendy about how he left the guild for two years due to something happening, and how he returned to have most of the guild hate his guts. Hearing this reminded her of the conversation she had with him when she was in Magnolia.

"I hope there's a way for us to help." Wendy says with a frown.

An hour passed and they finally returned to the guildhall. Wendy was introduced, Juvia cried waterfalls when she saw Gray, Gajeel got mad cause the rest of the dragon slayers had pets, and all the other shenanigans that Fairy Tail were up to. Kiryu sat at a table feeding Volk when Makarov called him to another room. Kiryu walked in, in the room were Mirajane, Elfman, and Master Makarov.

"You wished to see me Gramps?"

"Ah yes Kiryu. I know you're tired from your job, but something important has come to my attention." Makarov says with a stern look.

"Sorry." Says Mira. "It was meant for me, but I might need your help."

"So what do you need us to do, Master?" Asks Elfman.

Makarov looks at the three young wizards.

"Recently, a large number of children have gone missing from all over Fiore, a large percentage of them from Oak town. I want you to figure out who's behind this, and report back. I don't want any fighting. Understood?"

"Understood." The three of them say.

The three of them, including Volk, say their goodbyes. They pay a wagon driver to head to Oak town. On the trip, Elfman remained silent due to him not liking Kiryu, Volk laid down near Mira, while Mira and Kiryu talked.

"Kiryu, why don't you get motion sickness like Natsu and the others?" Mira asks.

"Well….. while I was training, I would go out to a lake on a wooden raft, and had to go from one end to the other. I did that about twice a week."

Mira looked at him surprised. "Wow, I knew you were determined when it came to training, but I didnt know you would go that far for motion sickness."

Kiryu chuckled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy I can tell you that."

As the ride went on, they continued to converse, as Elfman said nothing, keeping his silence. They were almost to Oak town when the carriage stopped suddenly. Elfman pokes his head out of the opening.

"Hey is something wrong?" He asks.

The four of them got out and looked down the road. A little girl, about eight, wearing tattered clothes and had shackles with a broken chain around her legs and wrists.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Mira says as three of them rush to help her. The moment the girl saw them, she fell to the ground and curled up into a ball.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Asks Elfman.

The girl screams and kicks at him, as if she was an animal caught in a trap. Mira sees this and wraps her arms around the girl.

"It's okay It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Shhhhhhhh. It's alright." She whispers in the girls' ear.

After a moment, the girl calms down, and passes out.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Kiryu says calmly.

Kiryu picks up and carries her, and Mira, Elfman, and Volk head to a doctor, not knowing of what will happen next.

All done. I think I might have rushed things, but at the same time think that this is good. Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Review!

Amanny: Thanks I didn't know how the last chapter would turn out.

Bevan Dsouza: Thank you. It's my first fanfic so hearing that is great! I plan on making this into a trilogy, but that's if things go well. Thanks for the advice too!

\--

Kiryu and the others had brought the girl to the doctor in Oak town. She had finished up and left the room to talk to the young wizards.

"How is she?" Asks Mira worried.

"She will be fine. From what I've seen, she's suffering from dehydration, hunger, and she has a few bruises. Once she gets some food and water, she should feel better."

After feeding her, they left the doctors house and went to the closest Inn. It was hard to get the girl to follow them so Mira walked with her. Along the way, Mira talked to her.

"So, what's your name?"

The girl just walked slower until she stopped completely. She picks up a stick and begins to draw letters in the dirt. Mira was puzzled by this. When she was done, the letters M, A, and Y were written.

"So your name is May?"

May nods.

"Do you know how to talk?" Asks Kiryu.

She shakes her head.

Kiryu looks at Mira. They were thinking the same thing.

_This girl must be one of those missing children Gramps was talking about._

They get to the Inn, and they buy two rooms. One for Mira and May, and the other for Kiryu, Elfman, and Volk.

Elfman was about to go to the room but is stopped short by Mira. "Get along in there." She says in a serious but quiet tone.

"Yes sis." Elfman says.

Mira turns to May. "Okay! Let's get you cleaned up." She says happily.

\--

It was afternoon, maybe around 230, and Kiryu sat on the bed in the room with Elfman sitting in a chair on the opposite side, and Volk laying on the bed next to Kiryu. The silence was awkward for both men.

_Good grief, you can cut the tension with a knife._

Kiryu looks towards the door.

_The moment I get the chance, I need to see if I can get any information out of that girl. It'll speed up the process of the mission._

He looks back at the floor. He felt Elfman staring holes into him. The silence remained. Elfman stands up.

"Just because Mira, Natsu and his team trust you, it doesn't mean I trust you."

Kiryu stays quiet, looking at the patterns of the wood of the floor. All of a sudden, Elfman grabs him by the collar of his jacket and lifts him to eye level. Volk began to growl, going onto the defensive for his master.

"You hurt anyone, and I mean ANYONE, I'll kill you myself."

Kiryu, who was still looking down, finally looked up at him.

"Do what you want. It would be me ending my own life."

Elfman flinches and let's go of him. He goes back to his bed. Volk stops growling and sat back next to Kiryu. Mira soon walks through the door.

"She went to sleep." Mira says.

Kiryu stands up and looks at her.

"I think as soon as she wakes up, I should question her. If she is one of those missing children, than it would be smart to get the information while it's still fresh in her mind."

Elfman interrupts.

"But how are we going to do that if she can't speak?"

Kiryu thinks for a moment then snaps his fingers. He picks up a pen that was on the counter in the room.

"She writes it down and the rest is just shirades."

Mira smiles. "Good idea."

She turns to head back to her room.

"I think once she wakes up, we should go get some food. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Says Elfman.

She leaves the room, leaving the young men behind.

\--

Mira walks into the room to find May screaming. She quickly goes to the girl, who was now crying and trying to get away.

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh, it's okay." She says calmly. May stops struggling, but continues to cry.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared anymore."

(Begin Shizukana yoru ni)

Mira begins to hum a quiet song. The sound began to flow through the room. The door was wide open, and in it stood Kiryu and Elfman. Kiryu stood amazed.

_Wow._

The melody continued on, it felt like an angel was singing to a broken child and healing its' heartache. The two stayed there, watching Mira work her magic. Soon May fell asleep, but Mira continued. After a while, the song ended. Mira put the small child into bed.

_She is hurting. She must have been through a lot. Maybe she is one of those missing children._

She turns to see that Kiryu and Elfman fell asleep while sitting with their backs to the wall. She smiles.

_This reminds me of when we were kids. We had Kiryu staying with us. Elfman, Lisanna and him would fall asleep like that._

After a moment, she imagined Lisanna sitting next to Kiryu. She watches for a minute then puts a blanket on them. Kiryu begins to stir, almost like he was having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." He mumbles in his sleep.

Mira leans in close to his ear.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

A single tear falls from Kiryus' blue eye. Mira smiles, pats his head, and walks back to the bed May was laying in. She pulls the covers over her and then lays next to her.

_We all need a little healing._

She falls asleep.

\--

724\. Mira wakes up, May nuzzling her cheek against her chest. Without waking her up, she gets out of the bed, steps of the two boys who were now in a heap on the floor, and goes into the restroom. After a few minutes, she changed from her normal red dress into jeans, a blue shirt, shoes, and a red cap. She walks out to find that Kiryu and Elfman woke up. Kiryu yawns and runs his eyes.

"Hey. How long were we out?" He asks.

She looks up at the clock.

"A little more than four hours."

"Jeez."

Elfman gets up and crosses his arms.

"So, what next?" He asks.

Mira turns to the buff man.

"We go with Kiryus' plan. But first we should check around town."

"But we can't just walk around with May. If the person or persons are still here, we want to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again." Kiryu says.

"Exactly. Which means……." Mira walks over to Kiryu and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"You are staying with her."

Kiryu is drawn back by this. He has never taken care of a kid before, especially one with a problem like Mays.

"Why me?! You should be the one to take care of her!" He says trying to get out of the responsibility.

Mira shakes her head. "Listen, if there are people coming after her like you said, then we need someone to stay with her and you are the strongest of us."

"But I-"

"No buts." Mira says, going into her scary side.

Kiryu shivers in fear. "Okay okay okay!"

Mira goes from being scary to her usual smile. "Great! We're off!"

With that the two siblings left, leaving Kiryu alone to keep an eye on May. He takes a seat in a chair in the corner of the room, keeping his guard up in case someone saw them on their way there a few hours ago. Soon, May woke up. She looks around worryingly.

"Mira left with Elfman." Kiryu says calmly.

May backs up on the bed.

Jeez. What am I supposed to do? I have no experience with babysitting.

Mays' stomach growls loudly. Kiryu raises an eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?"

May nods.

"You want to get something to eat?"

She shakes her head no.

Kiryu picks up his cloak that was on the counter of the room. He heads over to May, who flinches. He puts the cloak over her and pulls the hood up. She opens her eyes as he turns towards the door.

"Let's go get you something."

She looks at him confused.

"You're hungry right?"

She nods her head again.

"Then let's go."

She gets out of bed, and they walk out the door. Kiryu opens the door to the room next door and looks at Volk.

"Stay."

Volk let's out an affirmative bark.

\--

The two had walked about three blocks without saying anything. Kiryu was still in his own world.

_I need to ask where she came from. If I can get that much, then this mission will be over._

He was about to ask May until she stopped in front of a small shop. Looking through the window, he saw that she was eyeing a small necklace with a silver star.

_Holy crap! 30,000 jewel?!?!?_

Kiryu was about to go on, but May just stood there, stars in her eyes.

"You want it?"

She stepped back and shook her head nervously. Kiryu pointed at the corner of the store building.

"Wait over there. I'll be back in a second."

She nods and goes to where he was pointing. When she was behind the building, Kiryu walked into the store.

\--

A couple of minutes later, Kiryu walked out of the store with a small paper bag in his hand. Looking towards the corner where he told May to stay, no one was there.

_What?_

He looks around in every direction until he finds her. She was on the other side of the road, surrounded by three grown men.

_Damn it! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have left her by herself!_

Kiryu takes a deep breath, pulls out one of his cigarettes, and lights it. After a long puff, he heads over to the commotion.

\--

One of the thugs threw May down to the ground. She lets out a small yelp.

"You know how much trouble it was looking for you?" The first thug says.

"Our boss isn't too happy about this." Says the second.

"Before we head back, we should teach her a lesson." Says the third.

May put her arms over her head and screams.

"HEY!"

The four of them look to see Kiryu standing behind them about 15 feet away.

"Put one hand on her, and I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than death."

The three of them laughed at his threat.

"That's funny! There's three of us you don't stand a chance." Says the second thug.

The three of them rush towards him, trying to catch him off guard and get the first hits in. Kiryu stayed calm like he normally does and throws his cigarette into the air. The first thugs fist was going for his gut but is grabbed by Kiryu. Using his right leg, he pivots, lifting up the thug. He spins and the thug slams into the other two. Kiryu looks up at the sky, and the cigarette lands back in between his lips.

_Whoa, that's the first time I've been able to do that._

He walks toward May.

"Are you okay."

She nods with tears in her eyes.

The thugs got back up and were standing behind them. "That's it! You have messed up messing with Black Serpent!"

_Black Serpent? These guys are bad news. They are a dark guild that expertise in human trafficking._

The thugs charge at him again.

_Idiots._

Kiryu plants his feet into the ground.

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

The black, sparkling vortex slams into the three and sends them flying. Kiryu takes another puff of his cigarette, then turns to May.

"May, are you okay?" He asks.

At this point she was crying completely. She ran to Kiryu and wrapped her arms around his waist. As May cried, he had no idea what to do.

_They knew who she was. Which means they probably kidnapped her and had plans to sell her._

He puts a hand on her head.

_I think I should avoid asking what happened. Whatever those guys had done to her to make her break, it worked._

Kiryu looks down the road.

_I need to find Mira and Elfman. Perhaps they will know what to do._

He puts his hand on her shoulders and pulls her off. Opening up the bag from earlier, he pulls out the star necklace from the store and puts it around her neck.

"Here. This will protect you."

May dries her tears and smiles at him, kind of like saying thank you.

Kiryu walks out onto the street.

"Let's go."

May nods, and they continue down the road.

\--

30 minutes later. Black Serpent base, Unknown location.

The three thugs had gone back to their hideout. They walk into an office, where a brute of a man sat at a desk.

"Sir! We found the runaway!" One of them said.

The big man turned. "Where is she?"

The thugs began to sweat. "Well you see, we found her, but she is currently with a wizard, one of the strongest we have ever seen! We were lucky enough to escape with our lives!"

The brute stood up.

"Not lucky enough."

The three looked at him confused. Without skipping a beat, the huge man lifted the desk and threw it at the thugs. The three of them were underneath it at this point, and the huge man jumped on top of it, crushing the thugs with a loud smoosh.

Two more men walked onto the room.

"Hanz, what's going on?"

The brute had shown no remorse.

"That runaway is with a wizard in town. We are going to find them." Hanz says.

"Understood."

The two go to leave.

"And one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Clean this up."

\--

Sorry if it took me forever. I'm still trying to figure out how this chapter goes. Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Review!

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Oak town.

Kiryu found Elfman and Mirajane shortly after his engagement with the thugs from Black Serpent and tells them what happened.

"That's not good." Says Elfman.

"Yeah we need to do something." Mira says worried.

"I should have forced them to tell me where they're based at." Kiryu responds.

Elfman turns to him with a pissed off look.

"A real man would have done that!" He says.

Kiryu gave him a menacing glare, if he tried any harder, he would have burnt holes the size of golf balls into him.

"Elfman! He was trying to protect May!" Mira intervened.

Elfman looks at the ground. "Sorry."

Kiryu looks at Mira. "We should head back to the innl. They might be coming with more of their guys."

"Good idea." She replies.

As the four of them head back, Elfman stays where he is at. At this point, Mirajane was irritated.

"Elfman." She says angrily.

Elfman rolls his eyes and begins to follow.

As they walk, they take in the sights of the town. It was peaceful, it was nothing like the bustling streets of Magnolia. Every now and then they would get waves from the townsfolk, in which they would respond with a friendly wave. May gently tugs Miras sleeve. When she gets her attention, she points at her, and then points at Elfman. Even though there were no words being spoken, Mira knew what she was trying to say.

"Yep, he's my brother." She says happily.

May then points at herself then to Kiryu. Mira giggles then looks at Kiryu with a smile.

"She thinks you're her brother Kiryu."

When he hears this he looks away. Mira looks at him concerned.

_He's trying not to get attached. I'm pretty sure he has done that ever since he left._

They soon get back to the inn and head to the girls room. May goes to bed and the three teenagers talk about their next move. Kiryu looks out and into the hall before they get down to business.

"We should stick with our original plan and take shifts between staying here and getting information. That way we don't need to worry about things going too bad." Elfman says.

"Divide and conquer." Says Kiryu.

"Exactly."

May sits up in the bed. Mira looks over at her.

"You can't sleep?" She asks.

May nods.

Kiryu sits at the end of the bed and takes a harmonica out of his pocket. Mira looks at him surprised.

"You learned to play?" She asks.

"Yeah, while I was away, i learned to play from a traveling band. I didn't think I would get the chance to play it. But, after seeing you hum her to sleep, I kinda want to see how good I am."

He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths and puts the small instrument to his mouth. A calming tune began to fill the air. It wasn't really any specific song, it was just a quiet tune. During this, Mira had sat next to May and held her hand. Elfman took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. The tune continues, and it felt as if the entire town had gone silent.

Outside, people lit the light posts that lined the roads of the small town. The lights gave it a calm hue as it illuminated everything around it. The towns people began to go home for the night. Soon, it felt as if the town had emptied, only to be filled with the sound of a lonely harmonica. Back in the room, May and Mira had fallen asleep, still holding each others hands. With that, Kiryu calmly finished the song.

He puts the small instrument back into his pocket and puts a blanket over them. Elfman began to move towards the door with Kiryu close behind him, and they head back to their room. The door closed and the room went silent. Volk laid at the foot of Kiryus bed, soundly asleep. Kiryu is about to get ready for bed until Elfman stops him.

"Listen, I need to apologize for earlier. I still haven't gotten over what happened, and its not right for me to be angry over it."

Kiryu looks back at him. Without saying a word, he heads to the restroom to change. After closing the door he looks into the mirror.

_What did he want me to say? 'Oh it's okay! Everything is fine and dandy!'?_

He puts his hand underneath his bangs and covers his left eye.

_What would it be like if that day never happened?_

It has been three days since Kiryu encountered the Black Serpent thugs. Since then they would take turns guarding May and going out and looking for information on the dark guilds base. Though they had little success, they still searched. While this was happening they would take May to do something. Elfman would take her to eat, Mira would go to a meadow outside of town and they would braid each others' hair, and Kiryu would go and explore what the town had to offer. On the fourth day, Kiryu and May had explored all the way to the edge of town. He turns to the young blonde. "Let's head back."

May nods. They turn to leave when May suddenly trips on a rock. She falls to the ground and lets out a small help. Kiryu kneels down to see that she had scraped her hand from trying to break the fall. He inspects the wound, and wraps it with a bandanna he had on him.

"You need to be more careful okay?"

May nods happily.

They head back and see Mira and Elfman standing outside the inn with a watchful Volk. They join them and Kiryu scratches Volk behind the ears. Mira then sees the scratch on May's hand and begins to worry.

"What happened?"

"She scraped her hand from trying to break a fall. I wrapped it up so it should be fine." He responds. Elfman sighs.

"I got some good news. Black Serpents base of operations is a few miles west from here."

"I sent a letter to the Magic Council. Our mission here will be over soon." Mira says.

Kiryu crosses his arms and sulks.

"Man. I wanted to go teach them a lesson."

Mira laughs a little. "Wow you're starting to sound like Natsu!" She jokes.

Elfman and May laugh and Kiryu begins to pout.

"Not funny."

Then Kiryu remembered something.

"Hey did you guys figure out who Mays' parents are?" He asks.

The two siblings think for a moment.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah I don't think anyone we asked knew about her." Elfman says.

Kiryu scratches the back of his head and looks at May.

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" He asks.

"It's simple." Mira says as she gets down to Mays' level.

"We'll take her to Fairy Tail!"

Elfman and Kiryu nod in agreement. May seemed to be happy with it. Mira stands back up. "Well. Since its probably going to be the last day we are here, we should go do something."

"Yeah, good idea." says Elfman.

"Sounds good, let me grab my sword real quick." Kiryu is about to open the door when Mira grabs his arm. Kiryu looks confused for a second until the white haired female smiles at him. "You won't need it! Don't worry." She says happily.

Kiryu sighs. "Fine."

Mira smiles happily and the five of them leave.

A figure watches Kiryu and the others leave the inn. Soon he is joined by a second.

"Status." The second figure demands.

"They are going to go do something. I don't know where though." The first responds.

"Alright then. Go tell Hanz that they are on the move and the time should be now. I will continue recon."

"Got it."

The first runs off and the second follows the group from the shadows.

The group found themselves at a small restaurant on the corner of a street(kinda like the one where Erza and Bisca met at.). After ordering food, Elfman noticed how Volk disappeared.

"Hey where did Volk go?"

Kiryu looks over at him. "Wolves love open space. I usually let him go off and do his own thing and he comes back later."

"I see. It makes sense."

While this was happening Mira was having a conversation with May. Kiryu looks over at them.

_Mira has gotten really close to May. Reminds me a little about-...?_

Kiryus eyes had strayed to look out the window. There were about 50 thugs on his left side outside the restaurant. Without making it too obvious, he looked at the entrance, and then to his right. In all there were about 100 thugs, all armed to the teeth. Kiryu looks over to one of the thugs and saw a guild mark in the shape of a Serpent. Looking around the restaurant, the waitress was gone and there were no other customers.

_Damn it! Those guys wanted to get us here alone!_

He finds a napkin and a pen and begins to scribble on it and puts it on the table, still trying not to be obvious.

_Stay calm. Black Serpent is here. When I say run, take May and leave out back._

Elfman sees it, and transforms his fist under the table.

They wait for what seems like hours. The sun was beginning to fall behind the buildings. They wait.

_They want us to make the first move. But I think we can be patient._

When the "waiting game" started, it was about 530, now its 610. The sun soon disappeared behind the building.

A scrawny man ran to the window with a lighter and an unknown object in his hand. Kiryu quickly takes a better look.

_Dynamite! Damn it!_

The dynamite is thrown through the window.

Kiryu springs into action and Elfman covers Mira and May. Standing on the seat, Kiryu takes a deep breath.

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

The roar sends the dynamite out the window and the force from the blast takes out about 20 of the attackers.

"RUN!"

Mira piggybacks May out the back door with the speed of a gazelle. Elfman turns both of his arms with his best soul magic. More TNT was thrown and blew two holes into the walls on the opposite side of the restaurant. The thugs began to pour in, most carried weapons with magic in them.

"Go with them, they will need help." Kiryu tells Elfman.

Elfman scoffs. "You forgot how strong Mira is. They will be fine. Besides……"

Elfman cracks his knuckles. "It wouldn't be manly to leave a friend behind."

Kiryu chuckles. "Makes sense."

He steps forward, his dragon slayer magic pouring out of his fist.

"So…… who's first?"

The thugs charge weapons ready.

Man I wish I brought my sword.

(Begin Godzilla By Eminem)

Elfman rushes towards the thugs and takes out 3 of them one swing of his fist. Another rushes him with a magic sword but he is grabbed by the head. Elfman throws him into a few of the thugs that carried long range weapons. A bunch of them dogpile him but are thrown aside like rag dolls. The other thugs look at him, scared for their lives as he throws punches towards them.

On the other hand, Kiryu kicked a thug in the head and jumps out the window to fight the ones outside. In no time flat, they had surrounded him. Three thugs rush him from different directions, but Kiryu jumps up and lands on their heads. He jumps up again and sends a roar that takes out more of them. He lands back on the ground to have a thug about to slice his chest with a knife. Kiryu sees this coming and grabs the mans wrist. Slowly crushing it, he looks up.

"Are you afraid?"

The man looks in fear.

"That's what you get when you mess with the wrong family."

Kiryu gut punches him and knocks him out. The other thugs look at him afraid.

"This guys crazy!"

"He's a monster!"

"What do we do!?"

"Dont worry! Its only one punk! Rush him!"

The thugs charge. After a few seconds, Kiryu fights his way to one side of the circle. He swings his fists and kicks his way to there until they are all behind him. He quickly turns to face the and puts his palm out.

**"Star Dragon Meteor Blast!"**

The blast sends most of the group flying down the street, only leaving a small number behind.

In the restaurant, Elfman kept punching thugs left and right, eventually warring him out.

"This doesn't look good." He says.

"Elfman!" Kiryu shouts.

Elfman looks over to see Kiryu kicking a thug right across the forehead. Afterwards he holds his hands out.

"Duck!"

Elfman hits the floor of the restaurant.

**"Star Dragon Light Speed blast!"**

Small blasts the size of soft balls shot from Kiryus hands and began to hit every remaining thugs. 10 of them began to run out of town, but the attack is like a heat seeking missile, it followed them and knocked them out. Elfman punches one more thug square in the face and knocks him out.

The two wizards find themselves back to back. They look around and see that all of them are taken out. Elfman gives Kiryu a fist bump.

"Nice job man. I'm glad we are on the same side."

"All according to plan." Kiryu says jokingly.

(End song)

They look at the destruction around them. The restaurant had lost most of the walls, tables were knocked over, shrapnel had caused damage to nearby buildings and homes, there was a huge blast mark in the ground from Kiryu, and the 100 or so men laid unconscious all over the street and the restaurant floor.

They continued to look around then they look at each other.

"Mira and May!" They shout in unison.

They turn to look to find them. But not in a good way. A huge man was dragging a beaten Mira by her hair and had May by her throat.

"You bastard!" Shouts Elfman.

"Let them go!" Says an angry Kiryu.

The buff man laughs.

"Fine. I'll let them go, but before I do, I'm taking this girl." He says holding up May by her throat.

"Over my dead body." Kiryu says.

The man laughs. "Okay, I'll show you what happens when you talk big to Hanz "the Serpents fist"!" (A/N: I know it's not that good, it was the only thing I could come up with.).

Hanz moved with incredible speed, going behind Kiryu and slamming his large fist into the back of his head, sending Kiryu to the ground.

"Kiryu!" Shouts Elfman. He activates his beast soul. His fist nearly connects to Hanzs face but he was too quick and Elfman is punched in the gut. He goes out cold.

Kiryus vision begins to fade.

_No. I need to do something._

It begins to get dark.

_Damn it._

Two thugs appear in front of Hanz.

"Take care of them."

As he disappears behind a building, the two approaches the two injured men.

_This isn't good._As he watches them approach, Kiryu notices something behind part of the destroyed wall. A white shape appears.

_Volk._

That's another chapter over. I might be making Kiryu op as hell. Review and tell me you guys thoughts on it!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Thanks for all the support and tips in order for this thing to happen! There is probably going to be two more chapters of this little arc (including this one.) and I plan on having them up in a week. Enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Hanz had left with May, leaving two things to do something about Kiryu and the others. Mira and Elfman were unconscious while Kiryu made it look like he was.

"So what should we do about these guys?" Asked one.

"Hanz told us to do something about them, so I guess we just kill them."

"But that's boring. And that girl is Mirajane Strauss! It would be a shame to kill her!"

"Yeah, but if we don't kill them, they'll cause more trouble."

"Oh well." The first one pulls out handcuffs. "I'm going to go have some fun!" He smiles as he walks to where Mira was laying.

Kiryu had enough of this. He whistles. The two thugs turn to him. All of a sudden, Volk jumped out of his hiding spot, turns into his large form, and begins maul at the first thug, going for his stomach. The second turns to deal with Volk, but Kiryu sweeps his feet with his left leg and kicks him in the head with his right, knocking him out. As Kiryu stands up, he goes to check on Mira.

"Come on! Wake up!"

Mira opens her eyes. She had been beaten badly.

"I'm sorry. They came out of nowhere. And that big guy is dangerous." She says weakly.

Kiryu looks to see Volk chasing the thug away. He goes to stand up but Mira grabs his arm.

"I know you're strong, but be careful with their leader."

Kiryu nods. "Stay here and rest, I'll get May back."

He whistles to Volk, and runs towards the inn. Once there he grabs his sword and quickly looks for his cloak. It is found on the floor a few feet away from the door. Kiryu picks it up and shows it to Volk. The white wolf sniffs it a few times.

"You have a sent?"

Bark!

"Track it boy."

Volk runs out the front door, Kiryu followed close behind.

Mira had crawled all the way to Elfman, who was still unconscious. She shakes him a few times.

"Elfman. You have to wake up." She mumbles.

He stirs for a moment then his eyes open.

"Are you alright sis?" He says slowly sitting up.

"I'm fine, but we need to hurry."

"Why?"

"Kiryu is headed to Black Serpents base."

Elfman clenches his fist. "Those bastards got May. And I wasn't able to help out."

Mira looks at him saddened. "That's not true. You tried your best."

Elfman smiles a little. "I guess so."

He stands up and gently lifts up Mira to her feet. "We should get going. Which way are we going?"

She points to the East. "That way. We should hurry. Kiryu might already be there."

With that, they begin to make their way to the base.

Kiryu had made it to the base, where they hid in the tree line about 50 feet from the entrance. But it was guarded by Black Serpent members. The base was built into the side of a mountain, with only the main door being seen. Kiryu and Volk eyed the door, seeing two men guarding the door. Kiryu looks over to Volk and points to the guard on their right. The wolf knows what needs to happen. They sprung into action, Kiryu taking the guard to the left. The guards didn't notice them until they were right on top of them. Kiryu wrapped his arm around the guards neck to knock him out, while Volk took the throat out of the other. Once this was done they quietly slipped into the base. The base was one huge room, 50 yards long on each side, with two doors leading into other small rooms. The two hide behind a few crates near the entrance. There were about 40 or so men, armed to the teeth. Along the sides of the room were cages, where about 100 children were locked in with shackles on their feet and legs.

_These guys make me sick. They won't get away with this. I can't act just yet. I need to form up a plan._

Soon they made their way into one of the small rooms. It had small boxes that seemed to be filled with papers. Kiryu analyzed the papers and noticed each had names and other things about the kids. Kiryu grits his teeth and looks over to a desk with a single paper. He slowly goes to the desk, and lifts up the paper.

Name: May Alexander

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Blonde

Skin:Caucasian

Age:9

Magic: Can grow venomous plants.

Kiryu eyed her magic.

_Venomous plants. If anyone got there hands on her, who knows what they would use her for._

Kiryu puts the paper down and Volk begins to growl. He turns to see the huge man, Hanz, standing before him. The man grabs him by the head and throws him out the door with a loud thud. Kiryu skidded about 10 feet out the door to stop. Hanz began to walk out with Volk aggressively attacking his monster sized arms. This doesn't faze him, and he throws the canine with Kiryu. The two begin to stand up and face Hanz. The guards notice and surround them. Hanz takes a step forward.

"Those two idiots. I told them to do one thing, and they fail miserably."

Kiryu says nothing, keeping a poker face.

"I guess you're here for that girl. Black Serpent can get a good penny out of her." He says with a menacing smile.

"Why?" Asks Kiryu.

Hanz raises a brow.

"Why do you do this?"

"Well for something everyone has wanted…….. money."

Kiryu glares at him. "Your greed is going to be your undoing. The new guys from the magic council are going to be here soon."

Hanz laughs. "By the time those idiots get here, we will be long gone! But before we do that……"

The thugs raise their weapons.

"...I think we'll kill you and the mutt!"

The thugs send magic blasts of various kinds towards them, fire, lightning, and other types. Volk quickly grows to his large form, grabs the back of Kiryus jacket collar, and jumps into the air. The blasts hit the ground and some even hit two or three of the thugs.

"Volk, throw me!" Shouts Kiryu.

He throws him towards Hanz with a Cosmic fist ready, only to be caught by the huge man. In response, he throws Kiryu. Thinking quickly he uses one of the thugs in his way as a springboard, and jumps back towards Hanz. Focusing all his magic into his feet, he kicks Hanz in the side of his head. The huge man shakes it off quickly and punches Kiryu into a pile of crates.

Volk dealt with some of the thugs, tearing them apart. After about five or so, he was completely surrounded.

"Come on guys! It's just one wolf!" One of the thugs orders.

They all charge. Volk braced himself, when a purple ball of magic take out a huge amount of them. The thugs turn to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul, and Elfman in his full takeover form. Kiryu looks over to them. "Took you long enough!"

"We'll take care of these guys. You take out the leader!" Says Mira.

The two new combatants run in, trying to take out as many as they can. Elfman takes out three with a swing then turns to Mira.

"Go free the kids!"

Mira nods, transforming into her normal self. She goes to the closest cage to see May sitting in a corner, surrounded by the venomous plants from her magic, and a few other kids. Mira breaks the chain on the door and May runs towards her and embraces her. Mira returns the embrace for a moment then looks at her.

"Run. Get out of here and we'll find you later, okay?"

May nods, motioning to the other kids to leave. They all leave and Mira returns to getting the other children out.

As the battle continued, Kiryu was being beaten badly by Hanz. After a punch to the chest Kiryu slides back. Hanz covers his fis with metal with his magic.

"Why don't you use your sword there? You would probably stand a better chance with it." Hanz laughed.

"If I did, I would probably end up killing you, and I'm not a murderer."

Hanz laughs again. "That's funny! You don't have the strength to even put a scratch on me!"

Kiryu grits his teeth.

Elfman and Volk finish off the rest of the Black Serpent members Mira finishes getting the cages open.

"Is that all?" Asks Elfman.

"Yeah, I think that's all." Mira says.

They hear a metallic punch followed by a grunt. Kiryu was grabbed by the head and taking Hanzs metal fist punches to the gut repeatedly. After the 6th, he throws Kiryu down. The young dragon slayer spits out blood. He laughs for the third time.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you thought you could fight me in a one on one fight! It's truly funny!"

Kiryu begins to stand but falls to his knees. Hanz picks up a long piece of rebar and hold it to his neck.

"It's a shame, Black Serpent could have used someone with your talent. But, after all this, I can't let that happen." He holds the rebar like a spear.

"Kiryu!" Shouts Mira.

"No!" Elfman shouts right after.

Volk begins to rush to Kiryus aid, but is to far away to make it.

Kiryu closes his eyes, ready for what will happen. Hanz thrust, but something slams into Kiryus side.

_Volk?_

Kiryu laid on his side and looks to his right. May stood where he was, the rebar impaled her through her gut. Kiryu, Mira, and Elfman look in shock. Hanz pulls the rebar out of her, and takes a few steps back. May falls to the ground with a wet thud.

"MAY!!!!!" Shouts Kiryu.

Kiryu and the others go to her limp body as Hanz laughs crazily.

Kiryu looks at May, eyes wide with fear and anger. As of seeing flashbacks, Kiryu sees Lisanna with the wound across her chest. Weakly, May takes off the star necklace that Kiryu got her and put it in his hands.

"Th-th-thank………. Y-y-you." May says, saying her first, and last words. With that May's left arm falls to the ground. Mira, with tears pouring out of her eyes, grabs her right hand, and begins to weep.

Kiryu grips the necklace and slowly puts it in his pocket, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. While this was happening, Hanz continued to laugh.

"What a stupid girl!"

Kiryu stands up, looking at the ground. He walks toward him, having no emotion on his face.

The others watch in confusion and in concern.

"You really want to die dont you?" Hanz thrusts the rebar into Kiryus shoulder. He laughs again this time even more crazed.

(Begin Animal I Have Become)

As if something snapped, Kiryus face was filled with rage. With his Cosmic Fist, his fist slammed into Hanz. Hanz flys back letting go of the rebar. Kiryu pulls out the rebar.

"How did you?"

Kiryu rushes forward and grabs the man by his throat with his left hand. With his Cosmic Fist still on, he begins to punch him repeatedly in the face with his free fist. With each punch, blood begins to cover his fist. Hanz grunts with every punch, as if they had the force of a raging bull. Kiryu thrusts his fist into his gut. Hanz was in full rage and he kicked him away by about 15 feet. Kiryu flips and lands on his feet.

"I'll kill you! You damn bastard!"

Kiryu draws his sword and charges with his blade pointed to his opponent. Hanz, dazed by the barrage of punches sees this. As the blade approached, Hanz grabs the blade.

"You don't have the strength!" He says.

From Mays body, a vine grew and stretched towards Hanz. The vine wrapped around his neck, and spores from the plants pop, with neurotoxins being inhaled by him. As if his body had an off switch, he lets go of the blade and it goes through him all the way to the hilt. Hanz coughs up blood. Kiryu pulls his sword out and drops it.

Miras sobs filled the air around them, making the atmosphere feel heavy. Kiryu looks at the siblings, tears in their eyes, Volk laid next to Mays dead body. He then looks at Hanz, then drops to his knees. His hands covered in blood.

_No. I didn't….. I didn't want to kill anyone._

He looks back at the body of May.

_It's my fault._

_That's right._ He hears Dragunov.

"Agggggghhhh!" Kiryu yells to the ceiling. The echo had an ominous feel.

_Not again._

Chapter 10 folks. I feel like I left too many plot holes, review and tell me what you guys think.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The next few chapters are mainly going to be Kiryu doing nothing but reminisce about his past, so there wont be as much action in the next few or so chapters. Just a heads up. I don't own Fairy Tail.

The next day outside of Oak town, Kiryu, Mira, and Elfman had set up a grave for May. It was on a small cliff overlooking the town. The magic council had showed up an hour after the battle to arrest the members of Black Serpent and to send the kids back home.

Dark clouds had gathered overhead. Mira sat in front of the grave, Elfman stood next to her, and Kiryu stood back near the tree line with Volk, Mays necklace wrapped around his hand. After saying goodbye, Mira stood up and walked to Kiryu. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kiryu says nothing.

"Kiryu?"

He remains silent.

Rain begins to pour. They quickly head over to a cart they had rented. Elfman jumped in the back with Mira and Volk. Since there was no driver, Kiryu jumped onto the front seat. The two siblings watched the grave disappear behind them as they began to ride all the way to Magnolia. Mira looks at Kiryu concerned. He didn't have his cloak or his leather jacket on.

_He's going to catch a cold._

Elfman gets her attention.

"You know…….. I have a feeling…… He hasn't talked to anybody about what happened before. Maybe…….. Hes acting like this because he has both Mays and Lisannas deaths haunting him in a way."

(Begin Code Geass OST The Ruins as They Were)

Miras eyes widen. She looks at her feet then at Kiryu. He had his head down. She then looms at Elfman.

"We'll take some time off. Afterwards I'll talk to him."

Kiryu continued to hold the reins. Even though it was raining, he wasn't crying. But on the inside, he was burdened with sadness.

One week later. Magnolia. Fairy Tail guildhall.

Mira and Kiryu hadn't been by the guildhall since they came back. Elfman returned to report what happened to Master Makarov. Everyone noticed this. Especially the guys since a lot of the guys had hit on Mira in the past. At one of the tables in the middle of the hall, Team Natsu had discussed why the two had not returned yet.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Asked Lucy.

"No idea." Responded Gray.

"Something bad had probably happened during their mission. If so we should give them their space." Says Erza.

Wendy looks down worried. "Maybe there is a way to help them."

Carla, Wendy's cat, jumped up onto the table. "Did you not hear her!? They need their space!" She says with a sassy like tone.

"Yeah, but if there is something we can help them with, then maybe we should do something."

Lucy thinks back to the time when her, Natsu and Happy stopped Max, Droy, and Jet from beating Kiryu.

_Maybe, it's more than that._

She looks over to Natsu.

"Natsu, can you tell me about why the others have a problem with Kiryu?"

Natsu just looks at the ground. "I don't know the details. I know what happened though."

Lucy grabs him by the arm, and she takes him to a secluded corner in the guildhall, Happy and Wendy follow.

"What are you-?"

She let's go of him. "I want to know what happened for people to hate him so much."

Wendy jumps in. "Hes my friend, and I feel like we need to help him. And this might be the only way."

Natsu looks away for a moment. Happy flies in front of him. "I think we should tell them. Its gonna hurt, but it will also help you get over it too."

Natsu sighs.

"He killed Lisanna."

There is a deafening silence. Shock on the females faces.

"But how? Why?" Lucy struggles to say.

"That can't be true!" Says Wendy, not wanting to believe that her first friend from Fairy Tail was a murderer.

"I was told a short amount of the story. But if you want the full story, you should probably ask Elfman or Mira since they were there."

The two girls nod. As Natsu and Happy turn to leave, Lucy grabs Natsu by the back of his shirt.

"Oh no! You're coming with us."

Natsu sighs again, this time more out of sadness.

The four of them walk over to the bar where Elfman was taking a swig of his drink, and Volk sitting behind him with a steak in his mouth. He turns to see them.

"Oh, hey guys." He says.

"Wow. Why is Volk here?" Asks Wendy.

"Kiryu usually let's him do whatever he wants since wolves dont like being in confinement. Did you guys need something?"

"Yeah, but can we go somewhere where we can talk?" Asks Lucy.

The five of them and Volk go into the infirmary.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

Lucy nods to Wendy. "Listen, Natsu told us what happened with Lisanna. And we want to know if we can help Kiryu with that."

Elfman clenches his fist and looks at the ground.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us. But can you at least tell us what happened on your mission with Kiryu and Mira?"

Elfman continued looking at the floor for a moment. "Alright."

He tells them everything. Their mission objective, finding May, discovering Black Serpents plans, the battle, May's death, everything to the smallest detail.

"Kiryu and Mira had gotten closer to her than I did. So it hurt like hell when she died."

He sits on one of the beds. "I wasn't manly enough to help Mira get through this."

Natsu walks toward him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We can take it from here!" He says with a smile.

Elfman returns the smile. "Thanks you guys."

They all step out and Elfman leaves Volk with them. Lucy and Wendy think for a moment until Natsu interrupts them.

"Are you guys done with me yet?" Natsu complains.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Lucy shouts.

"I think we should ask Mira about this. I feel Kiryu wouldn't want to talk about it." Wendy says.

Lucy nods. "Alright. Let's go."

The four of them leave the guildhall, dragging Natsu behind them.

Kiryu sat up against the wall of his room at an inn, a half burnt out cigarette in his mouth and a pile of cigarette butts in an ashtray next to him. Across the room opposite of him was a mirror, Dragunov looking back at him with his blood red eye.

_"You know, this is great! Know you're just like me."_

Kiryu looks at him, his blue eye looked like he died a minute ago.

_"Oh don't be a pansy! You knew what you were doing and you did it!"_

Kiryu looks back at the floor. Dragunov scoffs.

_"Whatever. Be depressed for all I care."_

Dragunov disappears, leaving Kiryu by himself.

Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Volk arrive at Miras house. Wendy knocks, and after a minute, Mirajane answers, her eyes red from crying.

"Are you okay Mira?" Lucy says worried.

Mira shakes her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Here come on in. I'll make some tea."

They all walk in except for Natsu.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Asks Happy.

"I'm going to stay out here. You guys go ahead."

They close the door, leaving the fire dragon slayer outside.

They go into the living room and sit on the sofa while Mira puts some tea on the table. Volk goes and sits next to Miras chair. Wendy gets a cup while Mira sits down. Lucy takes a sip and then looks at the white haired beauty, who was looking down at the floor.

"Mira…. Elfman told us what happened."

Mira looks up, eyes wide.

"Just know that we're here for you okay?" Says Lucy.

Mira looks at her with a little smile. "Thank you."

Wendy puts her cup down. "But there's another reason we are here. Natsu told us what Kiryu did. We want to help him out too. But the only way is if we know what happened."

Mira looks out the window. The clouds got dark and a heavy rain fell. She looks at the floor again.

"It will be two years ago tomorrow. That's when it happened."

Two years ago. X782.

Kiryu had just finished a job of helping deliver a few packages to a family that lived out in the boonies. He looks up at the sky. The sun had set a minute ago and the stars glowed with a beautiful blue light.

_Wow. That's a great view._

His mind wanders till he remembers what Lisanna asked him to do.

_Oh crap. I promised Lisanna I would be back earlier._

He looks towards the direction of Magnolia and smiles.

_Oh well, I'll see her when she comes back from that mission with Elfman and Mirajane._

He walks for another hour until he breathed in an odd smell.

_Smoke?_

He looks all around him until he sees a glow coming from the other side of a hill.

_Fire. I should go see if everything is okay._

Kiryu sprinted off the road and over the hill. Soon he was on a cliff overlooking a small village.

_Looks like everyone left._

All of a sudden he hears a distant crash followed by a loud roar. About half a mile away a beast was going on a rampage. In front of it was a scared Mirajane.

_Crap! That doesn't look good._

Kiryu runs through the trees. As he got closer, he sees Lisanna step between her sister and the monster. She puts her arms out and says something. The monster prepares to strike her.

"NO!"

End of chapter 11. Sorry if this one is shorter, but the next one is going to be longer. Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12! I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger because I wanted to get what happens next right. Review!

Lisanna got between the monster and Mira. She opens her arms.

"Don't be afraid big brother. We still love you."

Elfman readies his fist to strike.

"NO!... **Star Dragon Roar!"**

A black sparkling vortex consumed Elfmans right arm and he is knocked over. Lisanna looks over to see Kiryu running towards them.

"Kiryu? What are you doing here?" Lissana asks. He stops in front of her.

"I was on my way back when I saw the smoke." He turns to the beast.

"So that's Elfman?" He asks.

"Yeah, he messed me up pretty badly." Replies Mira. Elfman begins to stand back up.

"I have a plan. But I need you to do something Mira." Says Kiryu.

She stands up.

"Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"Do you have any magic left in you?"

"Yeah just a little, why?" She asks.

"I need you to blast me with all of the magic you can use."

The two females look at him shocked.

"That's insane! That'll kill you!" Says Mira.

Kiryu takes a few steps forward. Lisanna grabs his hand.

"Please don't! What if something bad happens?"

He turns towards her and smiles.

"You know me. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Lisanna smiles a little. "Okay. I trust you."

She lets go, but Kiryu stops her for a second.

"Be careful alright?" He asks.

She smiles. "I will."

They turn to Elfman who was finally able to get to his feet.

"Alright. What I'm gonna do requires a lot of focus so is it alright if you can distract him Liz?"

She nods and transforms into a bird with her animal soul.

"Hey big brother! Follow me!" Lisanna taunts.

Elfman roars and begins to follow Lisanna, going in the opposite direction of where Mira and Kiryu were.

"Okay Mira, get ready to blast me with everything you have."

Mira nods and raises her hand, a purple sphere begins forming. Kiryu closes his eyes and steadied his breathing. Meanwhile Lisanna tried her best to distract Elfman. He raises his arm to swipe at her vertically. She sees this and barely avoids it by a foot. The force from the swing nearly sent her spiraling out of control. She flaps her wings a couple times and she maintains her control. Mira had a sphere the size of a melon in her hand.

"Alright Kiryu, I'm ready! Let's do it!"

"Not yet!" He responds.

Mira looks over to see Lisanna barely dodging.

"Kiryu!" She says in desperation.

"One second!"

Elfman springs horizontally and scrapes Lisanna. She falls a few feet away from them.

"Lisanna!!" Shouts Mira.

Kiryu opens his eyes. "Mira now!"

**"Evil Explosion!"**

Mira launches the sphere and Kiryu grabs it. He grunts and crushes the ball, turning it into a large amount of stardust.

"Hey Elfman!"

Elfman hears this and turns to see him and raises his arm. Kiryu draws back his fist and swings.

**"Star Dragon Stardust Bind!"**

The stardust flies towards the behemoth, turning into long wires. The wires constrict around Elfman, making him fall. Kiryu breathes heavily.

_For my first time using it, I didn't do half bad. I should thank Natsu for helping me remember._

As soon as this happens, Lisanna and Mira go to Elfman, who was struggling to get loose of the bind.

"Come on Elfman, snap out of it!" Shouts Mira.

"You can do it big brother!" Says Lisanna.

Elfman stops struggling. He turns his head towards his two sisters. Slowly he transforms back into his human form. He lay there motionless, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The two siblings ran to him and dog piled him. They laughed, cried, all of it.

"Its okay. I'm glad you're alright!" Says Lisanna and Mira.

Kiryu releases the bind and let's them have their moment.

_Man, some things never change. _

After a moment, Kiryu felt a small wave of pain enter his head. He winces.

_What the hell?_

The other three join him.

"Thanks for that Kiryu." Elfman says.

"Yeah…… don't……. mention……. It."

They look at him confused.

"Are you okay Kiryu?" Lisanna asks worried.

Another wave, but more painful. He grabs his head. And another wave.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Kiryu screams, falling to the ground, balled up.

"Kiryu!" Lisanna shouts.

They rush to his side.

"We should find a doctor!" Mira says.

A few feet away, about 10 villagers armed with pitchforks and small swords from the town arrived.

"Is everything okay? Is the monster gone?" One of them asks.

"Its gone, but we need a doctor immediately!" Elfman responds.

Kiryu tries to uses his legs to stand up, only for them to slide against the dirt. After the third time, he looks over to the villagers. Instead of 10, there were 11. At the back, a figure moved behind a tree, he wore a long cloak and had long hair. Thoughts came rushing through his head, but, for an odd reason, they didn't feel like his own.

_Kill……._

"Who said that?" He says in pain.

_I must kill…….._

"Who are you!?"

_It's him…….. I must…….. Kill……_

Elfman puts a hand on Kiryus shoulder.

"Kiryu, you say something man?"

Kiryu lifts his head slightly, then punches Elfman in the chest.

"Agggh!" Elfman grunts as he is slammed into a cliff wall due to the force. Everyone looked at Kiryu, shocked and confused by what had just happened.

"Elfman!" Shouts Mira.

"Kiryu! What are you doing!?" Shouts a confused Lisanna.

Slowly Kiryu stands up. The villagers froze with fear and confusion. He gets to his feet and stumbles for a second. One of the men finally found the courage to step forward.

"As the mayor of this town, I demand you tell me what is going on!" He demands.

Kiryu looks up, a psychotic grin on his face, and his red left eye revealed. He takes a single step forward, and in a split second, he was standing in front of the mayor. Kiryus fist connects to the mayor's face with a right hook and he is slammed into the ground. Mira and Lisanna look confused and scared.

"Kiryu!" Lisanna shouts.

He turns his head, with the same menacing grin.

"This isn't like you! You're acting like a different person!"

Kiryu looks at her for a second.

"Don't compare me to that weakling!" He says.

"Wait, so he started acting differently?" Asks Lucy.

Mira nods.

"But, how could you tell?" Wendy asks.

Mira looks down. "Because…. The next thing he said was……"

"Think of me as another part of his soul, or personality, or whatever you think." He says.

Elfman stands up, shrugging the blow off.

"So, 'Other Kiryu', what should we call you?" Elfman asks.

He turns and scoffs.

"My name is Dragunov, and I have been inside this boy for a long time."

They all look at him like he is insane. One of the villagers lost it and tried to jab him with his pitch fork. Dragunov dodged it and sucker punches the man in the face. The villager goes out cold. The rest of the villagers charge him.

"Get him!" One shouts.

(Begin Akito the Exiled ost No Choice Left But To Fight)

Dragunov side steps away from multiple swings of a sword. He grabs the young mans head and slams him into the ground. Another villager charges with a pitch fork, but Dragunov grabs it and uses the momentum to throw him backwards and into a boulder. Two spears came at him from his left and right sides. He grabs right below the points, pulls them, and the two spear users slam into each other.

Lisanna watched as the fight continued, watching helplessly as the friend she had known since joining Fairy Tail, turn into a completely different person.

Three villagers surrounded Dragunov on all sides and jabbed, but he jumped onto the spears, and sent the flying with a single kick. The last man swung his sword frantically, trying to hit him out of fear. Dragunov ducked under the sword and slammed his right elbow into his chest, knocking the air out of the man. Mira and Elfman couldn't stand watching the brawl go on, so they joined into the fight. Both with partial take over, they began to throw punches at their changed friend, only for him to dodge every single blow. After a few punches, Dragunov releases some of his magic energy in the form of a wave (similar to Kiryus but with a purple hue to it.). It sends the two flying back. They hit the ground and skid to a stop. Lisanna finally snaps out of her daze and sees her siblings in trouble. Dragunov walks over to them.

"My business isn't with you guys. I have a different opponent. You should be glad I didn't go all out. If I did…. Well…. It wouldn't have been pretty."

Mira begins to sit up as he walks away. She does a partial take over on her right arm and throws a blast at him, blowing up right behind him. A cloud of dirt surrounded him for a moment. Elfman sits up. "Did that get him?" He asks. The dirt clears. Suddenly, an arm appears from the cloud and grabs Mira by the throat.

"Mira!" Shouts Elfman.

Elfman rushes to get to her, but a purple blast blows up in his face, leaving a cut over his right eye. He falls to the ground, out cold. Dragunov holds his hand up to Miras face, gathering his magic into his hand, creating a sword like a buzz saw.

**"Star Dragon Star Blade."**

Mira struggles to speak.

"Let…….. Kiryu……… go….."

Dragunov raises the blade, and grins.

"He's gone. And so are you."

Lisanna wraps her arms around his waist.

"Stop it!!!"

Dragunovs red eye widens. "Let me go girl!"

He struggles to get her off.

"No! Let Kiryu go!"

After a moment, he pried her off and swings the blade, cutting through Lisannas red dress, making a large slash from her left shoulder and down below her right breast.

(End song.)

Miras eyes widen with shock.

"LISANNA!"

Lisanna falls to the ground and Mira crawls towards her.

"Lisanna! Lisanna! Please don't die!" She begs.

For a moment, Dragunov looked irritated. "Well, that was intere-!" He is cut off. He grabs his head and howls in pain. His right beautiful blue eye is revealed and tears begin to pour out like water falls.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!"

Mira looks up, knowing it was Kiryu who just spoke. Soon, the tears stop. Dragunov wipes the tears away.

"Ha….. I guess I should get back to what I was going to do."

On her knees, Mira was struggling to stop Lisanna from bleeding. Tears were falling out of her eyes. As she tries to work, Lisanna begins to glow and her Fairy Tail mark disappears.

"Why are you glowing?" Mira asks, a tone between worried and desperate. Lisanna begins to rise off the ground. "No!" Mira pleads. Mira grabs onto her, but, eventually, Lisanna just fazes through her, and disappears into the night sky.

"Lisanna….." she says in a sad tone as the tears continued to fall. Dragunov takes a few steps forward until he is standing above Mira.

"Woooow…… didn't see that coming." He says. Mira turns her head to look at him.

"Why? Why would something like this happen?" She asks.

Dragunov lifts his hand, star blade against her neck. "Fate." He says with a psychotic grin on his face. Mira closes her eyes and grits her teeth. But then, she feels something, something powerful, or to be more specific, someone. She opens her eyes and turns her head. A man with a long black cloak with a tall collar and weird markings (the one Kiryu saw.) appeared from the tree line and approached the two. Mira could not see the face of the unknown person.

"So….. you finally show up." Dragunov says.

The man says nothing.

"You know I've waited a long time for this. I will get my revenge. And I won't stop until I achieve it."

Still, he stays quiet. Dragunov scoffs.

"Fine…. I guess you won't have any last-"

He is cut off as if the man teleported behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. Dragunov falls to the ground with a loud thud. The man turns away.

"The boy has another person's mind inside of him. None of this was his fault." He says in a stoic and calm tone. The man starts to walk in the opposite direction from where he came from.

"Wait!" Mira shouts.

The man stops.

"How do you know his other personality?"

The man looks up at the sky, then continues to walk away, leaving Mira to continue crying.

"Once we got him back to the guildhall, Master thought it would be a good idea to put him in one of the guildhall cells." Mira continued.

"What happened afterwards?" Wendy asks.

Natsu walks in through the door. Everyone looks at him.

"Its up to you." Says Mira. The others looked at them confused. Natsu looks at the ground.

"When I heard what happened, I lost my temper."

X782. 1 day after Lisannas death. Fairy Tail guildhall.

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

Natsu threw punch after punch, pummeling an already beaten Kiryu, who was pinned to the wall and handcuffed. A few members stood outside the cell, waiting for their chance to start beating Kiryu to a pulp.

"Natsu stop!" Shouts Cana.

"Yes that's enough!" Says Levy.

Natsu continues his assault.

"She cared about you! She helped you here! She was one of your first friends here! And you killed her!"

Happy flies in and gets between the two dragon slayers, tears in his eyes.

"Natsu! Lisanna wouldn't want this!"

Natsu stops what he is doing.

"He is right Natsu." Master Makarov says walking into the cell. Natsu let's go of Kiryu and angrily storms out of the cell, all members getting out of his way. Makarov turns to everyone. "Leave us! Mirajane, stay here." He says. Everyone leaves, leaving Makarov, Mirajane, and a battered Kiryu. The short old man turns to the young woman.

"Tell me everything from the beginning."

She tells Makarov about what happened the night before.

Makarovs eyes widen with surprise. He looks over to Kiryu, knowing that the dragon slayer didn't want to believe that he has another personality in him. He looks back to Mira.

"The Magic Council will be asking questions about what happened. But for now, we should leave him where he is. If that other side shows himself, it won't be pretty." Makarov turns to leave. Mira leaves with him, leaving Kiryu alone in his cell. Tears begin to pour from his eyes.

_I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen._

2 days later.

Makarov brings Kiryu to his office. He hadn't left the cell for 3 days.

"Well….. seems that you have been the center of attention for awhile."

Kiryu says nothing. Makarov looks at him with a serious look.

"It wasn't your fault for what happened. But at the same time, you can't stay here."

Again, Kiryu stays quiet. The old man rubs the back of his head.

"Honestly, I don't know what I should do about this. I have never had to solve a problem like this. I guess it was-"

"I'll leave." Kiryu interrupts.

The room goes quiet for a moment, then Makarov looks at the ground.

"I see." He looks up at the young man. "You're not quitting though are you?"

"If I do this, the magic council won't know what happened, and the guilds reputation will remain intact."

"That's not what I'm asking."

Kiryus eyes widen. He looks at Makarov with a blank expression.

"I don't deserve to be part of a guild. Part of a family." He says saddened.

Makarov stands onto his chair then jumps onto the desk. He takes a step forward and puts a hand on Kiryus shoulder.

"You and this Dragunov person are not the same person. Your actions are different from his. It might take you time to figure this all out, but just know that it's not your fault. And you are part of this family, no matter if you like it or not."

Kiryu looks down again. "Thanks Gramp."

Most of the members of Fairy Tail left to go home or were on jobs, leaving only Natsu, Gray, the Strauss siblings (minus Lisanna.), Cana, and Erza. They were all quiet, still feeling sad with the recent loss. Erza hears a door shut up stairs and they all look to see Kiryu wearing his usual attire, carrying his sword and a duffel bag. He walks down the stairs, walking past his friends. As they stare, Natsu steps in front of Kiryu, standing between him and the door. Kiryu stops and their eyes lock. The two stand there for a minute. Grays hand is covered in ice, just in case the two dragon slayers decide to brawl. Erza grabs Grays wrist, showing that it should be fine. The stare down continues. It ends when Kiryu walks past Natsu.

(Begin Alumina by Nightmare)

As Kiryu passes, Natsu notices a tear fall from his face. Natsu turns to look at him, but he continues on, all the way until the door slams behind him. As the door shuts, the others slowly realize what Kiryu is going through. Soon, the others begin to cry. As Mira begins to cry, Erza gently embraces her, letting her cry in her shoulder. Natsu watches as the waterworks begin, until he starts crying himself.

Outside, Kiryu walks past the cemetery at Kardia Cathedral, knowing that Lisannas grave is there.

_I can't see her. I don't deserve to see her._

"After that day, I told everyone what happened, just to try and make things better. But, nothing changed." Mira says, tears falling down her cheeks.

Wendy started crying herself. Lucy patted her head. After a silence Lucy stands up.

"We need to tell him it's not his fault for what happened with May and what happened with Lisanna." She walks over to Natsu. "And you need to apologize!"

Natsu nods.

Wendy dries her tears. "Are you coming with us?" She says to Mira. She shakes her head.

"No, if you can get him to snap out of it, I'll talk to him."

Volk stays next to Mira as the others leave.

"Before you all leave…."

They turn to Mira.

"Tell him tomorrow will be two years since what happened, and that he should go see Lisanna."

They nod, and shut the door, leaving Mira and the white wolf behind.

The rain continued to pour as Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy ran to the apartment Kiryu was staying at. They reach the complex and find where Kiryu stayed. Natsu was about to knock, but Lucy and Wendy stop him. Lucy knocks.

"Hey Kiryu? Its Lucy."

No answer.

"Mira and Elfman told us what happened with May and Lisanna. And it's not your fault." She continues.

Still no answer. Wendy steps towards the door.

"Hey, its Wendy. Mira wanted us to tell you that tomorrow will be two years, and that you should go see Lisanna."

No answer again. This time Natsu.

"Its Natsu. I'm sorry about what happened when they brought you back that day. I should have trusted you a little more."

Lucy speaks again. "Just know. We are here for you."

They leave. On the other side of the door, Kiryu sat up against the door, holding his sword in its sheath and a cigarette in his mouth. He wore just blue jeans and an under shirt. He looked up at the ceiling.

_My god what is wrong with me._

The next day Kiryu woke up in the same spot still holding his sword. He rubs his eyes and stands up. After taking a deep breath, he felt something was off. He looks out the window and notices the clouds swirling in the sky overhead. All of a sudden there is a flash of light, and everything fades.

And that's Chapter 12! Sorry that took awhile, I wanted to get as much good stuff in this as I could. Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 guys! So it was kind of hard for me to get interested in the Edolas arc, but I'm going to take advantage of it by revealing more of Kiryus backstory. I don't own anything!

Kiryu woke up facing the cloudy sky. He was still holding onto his sword. After a moment he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The entire town was gone. The guildhall, the church, the various shops he visited with the others when he was a kid, poof. All gone, leaving nothing but bubbles.

_What happened?_

He was surprised but his eyes were still lifeless. After a moment of looking around, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla came running over the hill.

"Kiryu!" Wendy says.

"Are you okay?" Asks Natsu.

They run over to him. Their eyes were filled with sadness when they see him in the state he's in. They tell him the situation at hand, Magnolia and the guild have been taken to an alternate world called Edolas, Happy and Carla were from there, and they were sent their on a mission involving the dragon slayers. While they explained what was going on, Kiryu had sat down and didn't pay much attention to the story.

"Hey are you listening?" Asked Natsu.

Wendy looked at Kiryu, his eyes lifeless from bearing the weight of May's death. After a moment the two dragon slayers look up at the sky and see a vortex, the same one that took Magnolia. Natsus fists clench.

"We have to go save everyone!" He says. They look at Kiryu, who seemed to not want to do anything. Natsu turns to Happy. "I don't think Kiryu seems cooperative, so can you fly him up there while I use my flames?"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat says.

Happy picks up Kiryu, who was still clinging to his sword, with a little difficulty. While they fly up, Carla carries Wendy and Natsu flies with his flames. They enter the vortex with a flash of light.

Edolas was completely different than where the young wizards were from. Here, islands floated, rivers flew in the sky, and strange animals that they have never seen, roamed the land.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Happy says.

As they admire the scenery, Happy and Carla's wings run out of magic and Natsu runs out of fire. The five of them fall, until they finally hit the ground with a loud thud. Natsu and Wendy look around and see that they are in a forest. Wendy's eyes widen. "Where's Kiryu?!"

The four of them frantically look around, until Kiryu walks out of the trees having put his sheathed sword on his back. Wendy sighs.

"Please be careful. I thought we lost you for a moment." She says.

Kiryu looks at the ground, not saying a word. After getting their bearings, they walked into the forest. They walk for a while, talking about how they should probably get new clothes when they get the chance. Natsu went as far as to make clothes out of leaves, which Kiryu quietly declined. Along the way, a couple of people walked by and got scared when they saw Happy and Carla. Later on, Natsu tried to fight an amphibious monster, only to learn that magic doesn't work in Edolas due to the lack of Ethernano. Eventually (and I mean eventually.) they fell into a large pumpkin, on the inside were various boxes and clothes.

"Wow, what is this place?" Asks Natsu.

"I believe this must be a warehouse." Says Carla.

Wendy finds a red dress with a short skirt. "Natsu, Kiryu, could you guys turn around?"

As they do this, Kiryu looks around and finds a large box. He opens it and finds a black hooded cloak with silver lining (kinda like the hoodies from Kingdom Hearts.), and black boots. He only had jeans and a white shirt on, so this was better. After changing, he turned around and saw Happy with a cape and a mask, Natsu had a blue shirt with a red hood, and Carla had a turbin like cloth on her head. Wendy had finished changing and looked over to Kiryu.

"You look great Kiryu!" She says, trying to cheer him up. Kiryu does the same thing like earlier, he stays quiet. Natsu looks out the window and his eyes widen.

"You see something Natsu?" Asks Wendy.

"Its Fairy Tail!"

They run out the door, Kiryu walking behind them.

They reach a weird building that looks like a plant, and above the door is a cloth with the Fairy Tail mark. They walk in and see that everyone is there. Natsus eyes began to water. "They're okay!"

Soon they realized something was off. Natsu and the others hid under a table while Kiryu sat at a seat. The members of Fairy Tail were all different. Juvia didn't like Gray, Gray wore to much clothes, Elfman is a crybaby, Jet and Droy……. well, they act the same. Then all of a sudden, Lucy shows up. She questions Natsu and the others and Kiryu just sits and watches.

_This doesn't look good. Edolas has alternate versions of people from our world._

After a little bit of talking with the Edolas versions, a large person walks over to Kiryu. Kiryu wasn't surprised at all.

"Who are you?" The person asks.

It was Kiryu. Edolas Kiryu. There wasn't many differences, except that Edo Kiryus eyes are both blue, and he is the size of Earth Land Elfman.

"And why do you look like me?" He added.

Kiryu looks at him. Saying absolutely nothing.

"I'll ask again! Who are you and why do you look like me!"

Kiryu stays quiet.

"That's it!" Edo Kiryu raises his arm and punches. Kiryu watches as the punch looms towards him.

_I may have no magic, but……_

Kiryu grabs the massive fist. Using the momentum he flings Edo Kiryu over the table and into the wall. He sits up, back leaning against the wall. Kiryu looks at him, same dead eyes.

_Jeez, Edolas me is an idiot. He reminds me of….._

He stops himself in mid thought. His mind went to the events of what happened with Black Serpent and May.

_…………….Me._

Kiryu looks back down. The Edolas Fairy Tail guildhall went completely silent and he received stares from everyone.

_Well, I guess I should probably leave._

Kiryu looks towards the door and takes a step.

"Who's fighting Kiryu!? And who is messing with Elfman!?" Comes and almost authoritative but gentle voice.

Kiryus eyes widen. He stops.

"What did I tell you guys about doing this?" The voice says again.

_I know that voice._

Every word the voice said felt like a knife just went through every fiber of his being. Kiryu turns 180. Natsu and Happy stand there with wide eyes. Kiryu looks at what they are looking at. His eyes lock with blue. A shade of blue he hasn't seen for two years.

_It can't be. No way._

In front of him stood a silver haired girl. She had a blue and white dress. Her eyes were blue, and she was no older than Kiryu.

_Lisanna._

And that's chapter 13. Sorry if this one was short, but I thought this would be a good spot for a cliffhanger. Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Review! I don't own Fairy Tail.

_Lisanna._

Kiryu froze in his tracks. Standing in front of him was Mira and Elfmans little sister and his childhood friend. The two of them lock eyes, and the room goes quiet. Not a single word was spoken. Kiryus heart began to beat like a drum. Then, he remembers.

_Oh, right. She's dead._

Natsu and Happy jump towards Edo Lisanna to hug her.

"Lisanna!" They shout.

"Hey!" Shouts Edolas Lucy, giving them both a kick.

She grabs them by the collar and looks them in the eye. "You have five seconds to tell me what is going on before I start breaking you!"

"Its her!" Says Natsu.

Edo Lucy turns to Kiryu and notices the way that he and Lisanna are looking at each other. She let's go of Natsu and grabs Kiryus by his new hoodie.

"And what exactly are you gawking at? Do you two know each other or something!?"

Kiryus head drops a little.

_It can't be her. I saw her die._

He grabbed Edo Lucy's hand and she let's go.

"No, sorry. I mistook her for someone I used to know." He responds.

Afterwards, he pulls his hood up. Making sure not to look at Lisanna (so Edo Lucy wouldn't go ballistic.) And went through the door.

_Luckily I had these when Magnolia disappeared._

Kiryu pulls his cigarettes and lights one with a chrome lighter. He puffs a few times, getting as much nicotine into his system. At this point he was almost to the tree line outside of the guildhall. After getting to the closest tree, he draws back his fist and punches. The tree cracked a little from the force. Looking at his hand, he had bruised it all to hell. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans on the tree.

_Why is she here? Why did this Lisanna get to live?_

He takes another puff and looks up at the sky. The sun was at its highest point, mid day.

"Now that was a surprise!"

Kiryu looks around. He couldn't find out where it was.

"Lighter."

Kiryu pulls the lighter out of his pocket and looks at the reflection. Dragunov.

"That was interesting to see! I'm pretty sure I put that girl six feet under! But…… it's a shame. She was really gorgeous!" Dragunov pouts.

This makes Kiryus blood boil with rage. He throws the lighter across the opening and crashing against a giant mushroom.

_Go to hell._

Suddenly, a giant shadow passes over the tree. Looking up, Kiryu could make out the silhouette of a giant winged beast.

_Oh crap! I need to tell the others!_

Kiryu begins to sprint towards the building entrance. As he approaches it begins to glow. He goes as fast as he can, but it's too late. The building goes underground, and the beast slams into the ground were it used to be. The force sent Kiryu flying back, slamming his head into a boulder, and skidding to a stop.

Everything seems hazy for him. He sees a guy wearing pink armor and a girl carrying a spear and wearing a skimpy outfit. The two of them approach, and Kiryu, still shook, wobbles to his feet, and draws his sword. The man got closer, and Kiryu blindly swung, only to miss. The girl appeared in front of him and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground. The two stand over him and begin to speak.

"So how was the Anima plan?" The girl asks.

"It was a great success." The guy responds.

"And Earth Land Fairy Tail?"

"They are currently inside a giant lacrima back at the Capitol City."

"I see. We should report to the King as soon as possible."

"And what about this one?"

"He's a member of Fairy Tail. So we take him back and lock him up."

The girl looks down at Kiryu, her red hair covering one of her eyes.

_Red……. Erza….. she's a bad guy?_

She punches him again, and he goes out cold.

Erza and the armored guy brought Kiryu to the Capital City of Edolas. When Kiryu woke up he was being carried by the beast and had metal cuffs around his wrists. He looked around the large city. At the center was a large palace.

_A lot like Crocus._

They landed at the castle and Edolas Erza, Erza Nightwalker, brought him to a cell, her spear poking at his back. The palace guard had taken all his belongings, including his jacket, leaving him with only his jeans, t shirt, and his boots. Edo Erza shoves Kiryu into the cell. He falls to the floor as the door is shut behind him.

"Keep a close eye on him." She says to a couple of guards outside.

Kiryu looks around the cell. There was a small mattress on the dirty floor next to the wall. A bucket was placed next to the door. Lucky for him, there was a barred window about head level. Kiryu looks out and sees various buildings, until something catches his eye.

Up in the sky, a large lacrima sat on a floating island.

_That's them alright._

He lays down on the mattress. It was too small for the 5"7 teen. Kiryu looks up at the ceiling for what seems like hours. Soon he falls asleep.

Flashback. Summer of X780.

It's been almost a year since Kiryu joined Fairy Tail. Most of the missions he went on involved delivering letters and packages to towns near Magnolia. Even though they didn't pay as much, he was able to make a little bit of money from them. When he wasnt on missions, he trained with Natsu on Dragon Slayer magic, and Erza too use his sword. One day after training, he decided to walk around town with Natsu and Erza.

"You've made a lot of progress recently Kiryu!" Natsu says to him.

"Especially with your sword skills. If you keep this up, you might be better than me." Erza agrees.

Kiryu blushes a little. "Aw you guys are just saying that."

They go into a small shop, and an elderly lady greets them.

"Hello there. How are you children doing?" She asks.

"We are doing great. How about you ma'am?" Responds Kiryu.

"Wow. Such great manners. How can I help you today?"

Erza walks up to the counter. "We would like a slice of strawberry cake and three waters please."

After a few minutes, the lady comes back with the goods. Erza pays her, and they head towards the door.

"Thank you!" The three of them say.

They sit at a bench on the opposite side of the store, and Erza takes a bite of the cake.

"You know you'll get fat eating all that cake, right?" Natsu says.

Erza looks at him menacingly. "What did you say?"

Natsu freaks out. "Nothing!"

Kiryu laughs gleefully.

"That's not funny!" Natsu says.

"You're right. Its hilarious!"

Erza laughs with him. She takes a swig of water then looks down the street to see Lisanna. "Hey, its Lisanna!" The two boys turn to see her being pestered by a brown haired boy about their age.

"That doesn't look good." Kiryu says standing up and walking to them.

Lisanna was against the wall of a shop, and the boy put his and against it, blocking her from leaving.

"Come on! Just one date is all I'm asking for." The boy pestered. Lisanna shakes her head nervously. "Um… no thanks."

Kiryu walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Shes not interested. Let her go."

The boy turns furiously.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend? If not I'm kinda busy. I don't have time to deal with a punk like you."

"I'll say it again. She's not interested. Let her go."

The boy gets irritated and throws a punch at Kiryu. "Shut up already!"

Kiryu grabs his fist mid flight. The boy gets nervous. He gets his hand free and runs off. Erza and Natsu join the two.

"You okay Lisanna?" Asks Kiryu.

She nods. "Yeah, he's been bothering me since I left Elfman and Mira to do their shopping."

"Well, at least you're okay." Erza says.

"Yeah! If Kiryu didn't step in when he did, I would've pounded that kid in the face!" Natsu says cracking his knuckles.

The four of them decided to go back to the guildhall, Erza and Natsu in front. Lisanna taps on Kiryus shoulder.

"Thanks for helping with that Kiryu."

"Don't mention it Liz. If anyone gives you problems, I'll come running, alright?" He responds.

"Liz?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No it's okay. I actually kind of like it." She says blushing.

They both smile at each other and continue their conversation as they head back.

Thanks for the support guys! So these next couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks while Kiryu is in jail. Tell me what yall think!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing.

It's been two days since Kiryu and the others arrived in Edolas. While Natsu, Wendy, their cats (called Exceeds in Edolas), and Edo Lucy were on their way to the Capital, Kiryu sat in a jail cell.

During the day he would do push ups, and sleep at night. The food was awful, and the guards would interrogate him. The teen never said a word during them. Because of that, the guards would take out their frustration on him.

It was about 830 PM on the third day. Kiryu had finished working out and was sitting against the wall opposite of the door to the cell. Erza Nightwalker walked up to the door and looked through the bars, giving him a death glare.

"Why won't you just save yourself the trouble and tell us where your friends are?"

As usual, Kiryu stayed quiet. Nightwalker huffed. "Fine."

She walks away from the door. Kiryu goes over to the mattress and falls asleep, dreaming about his past again.

X781, Winter. Outside of Magnolia.

Kiryu sends a roar to Natsu, who quickly dodges. They had been training for the S class trials for 3 months since the end of fall, and they had both gotten stronger. Happy usually went along with these things.

Natsu charges at Kiryu.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

The attack pummeled Kiryu back, but was able to recover from the attack. Natsu runs towards him again, but he sees it coming and prepares to send a right hook.

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

Natsu slides under his punch and sweeps his legs. Kiryu places his palm into the deep snow, using the momentum to kick him in the jaw. Natsu lands on his back, just in time for Kiryus fist to be about an inch from his face.

"Man, I can't believe how strong you have gotten Kiryu." Natsu says.

Kiryu holds out a hand for the fire dragon slayer. Natsu takes it and is brought to his feet.

"Well, it's thanks to you that I was able to remember how to use my magic." Kiryu says grateful for meeting the fellow dragon slayer.

Natsu dusts off the snow that had clinged onto his shoulder.

"Well we should call it a day. If we stay out here any longer, we might end up like Gray!" He says laughing.

"Aye!" Shouts Happy.

"Achoo!"

Cana looks over to Gray, who was looking at the request board.

"Hey Gray, are you catching a cold?" She asks.

"Nah, Natsus probably talking about me again." He says rubbing his nose. "At least I know he doesn't have the guts to say it to me in person."

Natsu and Kiryu walked into town just as the snow stopped falling.

"If you get chosen for the trials, who do you think you will go against?" Kiryu asks.

"I hope it will be Erza! No, Laxus! Or, Maybe Gildarts? Ah! I don't know!" Natsu says frustrated.

As they trudge through the inches of snow, they pass over one of the many bridges in Magnolia.

"Hey Kiryu." Natsu asks.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you like Lisanna?"

Kiryu blushes at this.

"Of course not! Her and I are only friends."

"You sure? You two have been going on a lot of jobs lately."

Kiryu scoffs. "Of course I'm sure! And besides, ain't she your girl?"

Natsu laughs. "Yeah, but we were kids! And you've made a good impression on her."

"Whatever you say man."

The two of them arrived at the guildhall, everyone was going about their business as usual.

"Natsu! Kiryu!"

The two look over to see Lisanna waving at them from one of the tables in the middle of the large room. They go over and sit down.

"So how was training?" She asks.

"It was awesome! Kiryu has gotten way stronger!"

Kiryu smiles a little. "Well, I try my best." He says trying not to brag.

"Natsu!"

A mug flies into the side of Natsus head. He turns to see Gray. "Let's finish where we left off, flame brain!"

Natsu jumps out of the seat and their heads smack together.

"Bring it on, ice stripper!"

The two go at it. At the table with Lisanna and Kiryu, Lisanna grabs his hand.

"Kiryu, I need to talk to you."

His face turns bright red, but he turns so she doesn't notice. "O-okay."

The two go outside at the back of the guildhall. Lisanna had put on a grey winter coat while Kiryu kept his leather jacket on.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Lisanna pulls out a necklace from her pocket (the one that Kiryu wears). She hands it to him and he admires the blue gem, noticing the dragon head in the middle. He looks up at her confused.

"But why?"

"Well-" Lisanna blushes slightly. "I was out shopping today and I saw it and I thought about you. So I thought you would like it."

Kiryu looks at it again. "I'm sorry I can't take this." He says, trying to be genuine.

"It's okay, take it!"

"Lisanna I can't."

"Just take it!" She says a little mad.

"But-"

"It's in your hands so it's your problem now."

Kiryu huffs and he puts on the necklace. Lisannas eyes widened. "Wow! You look great!"

Kiryu blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks. Really this is great." He says.

The two stare at each other. Kiryu gets lost in her eyes, and her in his. They had never had a conversation like this. The snow began to fall, and the two finally broke eye contact. They both look away, both of their faces were dark red from both realizing what had just happened.

"We- we should go back inside." Lisanna says nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two walk back towards the back door. As they walk back, Lisanna tries to break the silence. "Hey…."

Kiryu looks over to her, trying not to be awkward.

"Since I got you something, you have to get me something, got it?"

Kiryu thinks for a second. "Got it. I'll have to look around."

Lisanna looks down with a smile. "Thank you."

Kiryu wakes up. He had slid off the rough mattress and onto the rock floor. He sits up, stretching his back from the mattress. Looking out the window, the moon was still out. Laying back down, he looks up at the ceiling.

_Great. Another dream to make me feel like crap._

He holds up the necklace. His luck held up when he found out he still had it on the morning after he was thrown into the cell. After an hour or so, he falls back asleep.

It was the fifth or sixth day of being in the cell, and in that time, the Edolas military had put a giant lacrima in the center of town. Probably the one containing Earth Land Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia. It seemed that it was over. And Kiryu began to think that he was better off staying in there for the rest of his life. The last couple of days, he had been having nightmares, about May, Lisanna, having Dragunov taunting him in the back of his head. Since then he had stopped eating.

"You know, you're friends have no idea you're here, do they?"

Kiryu sat against the wall below the barred window. He looks at the mattress and sees Dragunov laying down with his leg propped up on his knee. Kiryu stands surprised.

"How are you-?"

"Here? I'm not REALLY here, only you can see me."

He sits back down.

"Are you giving up? You're not gonna break out?"

Kiryu glares at his other self.

"What do you want? You killed Lisanna, and turned my friends against me. What more do you want?"

Dragunov looks up at the ceiling and laughs.

"Ha! I find it amusing."

Kiryus glare was more menacing.

"You did all that, just because you find it amusing!?" He grabs a tray of food the guards left for him and throws it at him. Dragunov disappears and the tray hits the wall. Kiryu looks confused.

"Not, really."

He looks over to see him standing on the other side of the cell.

"You are merely a vessel."

"A vessel for what?" Kiryu asks.

Dragunov disappears again, this time appearing on the outside of the cell door.

"My destiny." He laughs as he walks down the hall. Kiryu wanted to know more. He runs to the door. "Destiny!? What destiny!?"

A guard sees this and punches the door.

"Enough! Crazy kid."

Kiryu clenches his fist and goes back to where he was sitting.

_I guess this is it then._

He felt his eyes get heavy, exhausted from not eating in a few days. Knowing there was no hope for him, he passes out.

Flashback. X782.

It had been 6 months since Kiryu became an S class wizard. Ever since then he has been working on S class quests, so he had a lot of cash. He scanned the shop window. It had been almost a year since he promised to get something to repay Lisanna for the necklace. He soon sees a sky blue gem in the shape of a cat.

_She might like something like this. She does like animals after all._

Gray, Natsu and Happy had tagged along with him to help out, but they just kept coming up with reasons to fight each other.

"Okay, I know you told me earlier but let me get this straight. Lisanna got you a friendly gift, and now you owe her?" Gray asks.

"Yep."

Natsu comes up behind him. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"How many times do I have to tell you we're good friends?"

Gray steps in. "Sounds like someone is a little jealous." He says rubbing the fact in his face.

Natsu gets pissed off and their fists collide.

"What you say!?"

"I said you're jealous of Kiryu always being around Lisanna!"

"Get em Natsu!" Shouts Happy.

They began to start throwing punches at each other, soon getting attention from passing people. In this time Kiryu had gone in and bought the necklace.

"Okay guys I got it."

Gray and Natsu stop fighting and look at the necklace in Kiryus hand.

"It makes sense why you got one shaped like a cat, but why the sky blue?" Asks Natsu.

Kiryu blushes. "That's- that's personal!"

Gray laughs. "It's official, he likes her."

The two laugh and Kiryu slaps himself.

With that done, Gray decides to head back home, leaving Natsu and Kiryu on their own. After a long time of talking, the two young dragon slayers found themselves at Southgate park.

"Well, that took longer than it should have." Natsu says.

"I had to get the right thing or she wouldn't have liked it."

Natsu smiles.

"Just tell her how you feel!"

This time Kiryu got more irritated.

"For the last time, there is nothing between us, got it!?"

"Nothing between who?"

Kiryu tenses up. He slowly turns his head and sees Lisanna standing behind them. Kiryu jumps back nervously.

"Aggh! L-l-l-l-Lisanna! We weren't talking about anything!" He says, trying to change the topic.

Natsu steps forward. "Hey there. What are you up to?"

"About to go on an S class quest with Mira and Elfman."

"Aw man! Mira didn't invite me?" Natsu complained.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asks.

"Oh we were talking about how Kiryu should-"

He is cut off when Kiryu grinds his fists into the sides of his head.

"One more word, and next time we spare, you won't be able to stand for a week." He threatened.

"Agh! I'm sorry!" Natsu pleads.

He lets him go and Lisanna laughs a little more.

On the other other side of the park, Mira and Elfman stand watching the three have their conversation.

"Lisanna! It's time to go!" Shouts Elfman.

"Okay! Coming!"

Lisanna waves to Kiryu and Natsu, then walks towards her siblings. As this happens, Kiryu remembers about the necklace.

"Hey Lisanna!"

She turns to see Kiryu walking to her.

"You remember last year when you gave me this necklace and you said I owed you?" He says holding his necklace.

Lisanna blushes slightly. "Um, yeah of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I got this." He says holding out the blue cat necklace. Her eyes widen, admiring the present that Kiryu had gotten her.

"You see, I've been gone awhile because I was doing jobs and saving up. I saw this earlier and I thought you would like it."

Handing it to her, she puts it on and smiles.

"Thank you." She says.

They stand their for a second until Mira gets bored.

"Quit gawking at each other and come on Lisanna!"

Lisannas cheeks turn more red. "Okay!"

She quickly runs over to them, and then points into the air. Kiryu does the same thing, then the three siblings go on their way. Natsu and Happy join Kiryu as he watches them disappear into the town.

"We should go fishing for a little bit."

"Yeah! I want to go get some fish!" Happy says hungrily.

"Sorry, I promised Gramps that I would deliver something to him." Kiryu responds.

"Oh I see. Then I guess we'll see you later!" Natsu says and runs off.

Kiryu looks back in the direction that Lisanna walked away in.

_I hope she likes it._

Kiryu combs through his hair with his fingers, and walks towards his destination.

Present day.

Kiryu wakes up weakly.

_Thats…….. that's the last time I ever had a conversation with her._

He sits up and looks at the ceiling.

_Why did things have to go the way they did._

All of a sudden a sword slices through the door.

Aannnndd…. Another cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Kiryus gonna actually join the battle a little later on, so don't worry. I own nothing!

* * *

Erza and Gray are freed from the lacrima in the center of town by Gajeel. The two take a pill called an X ball, that allows them to use their magic. Afterwards they go to save Lucy, Natsu and his group. Erza and Gray run down the halls, looking for their friends.

"Hopefully we find them. This place is huge!" Gray says.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Erza replies.

As the two run, they find themselves at the end of a hall with a large door to it.

"Ice Make Lance!"

Several arrow shaped projectiles shot from Grays hands and tear through the door. They look inside and find Kiryus stuff placed on a table. Erza picks up the stuff.

"Kiryu must be here as well!" She says.

"We should look for him while we're here."

The two search the hallway and eventually find another door. Erza looks inside and sees a miserable Kiryu.

"Kiryu!"

She takes her sword and cleaves the door in half. Kiryu looks up and sees Erza standing in front of him with Gray.

"Come on. We have to go find the others." Erza says.

Kiryu doesn't respond. His eyes still lifeless, as they had been for the past two weeks. Gray walks over to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you still miserable man?!"

Kiryus eyes go to look at the floor.

"Is it because of May? I get it! I've been there! My master, Ur, did the same thing! She risked her life to save me. I felt like I lost everything because of it, but you know what!?"

Kiryu looks up at Gray. Anger had filled the Ice Wizards eyes.

"I found a family! I found friends! You, Erza, Lucy. Hell! Even Natsu! So get your head in the game!"

Gray punches Kiryu in the face and Kiryu lands on his back. He sits up and runs his face. It felt like he got hit in the face by Gildarts, Erza, and Laxus combined. Not much physically, but emotionally. Erza walks up and kneels next to Kiryu. He sits up, trying not to look at her eyes, feeling ashamed to look. Erza puts a hand on his head.

"Not just what happened with May, but also what happened to Lisanna. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for that."

She stands up and places his stuff at his feet.

"When you feel like joining the fight, you're probably going to need these. And one of these." Erza says, putting an X ball in his hands.

She turns to Gray and nods. They both leave the cell, going right, leaving Kiryu behind. The two head down another hallway. Erza looks over to Gray, a scowl covering his face.

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine." Erza reassures.

Gray looks at her.

"I hope so."

Back at the cell, Kiryu had put on the hoodie he found a few days ago and put his sword on his back. Looking to both sides of the cell, he walks left, going the opposite way Gray and Erza went.

_I can't help them._

He stops and turns towards the way his friends went.

_I'm sorry_.

Turning away, he walks down the hall, hoping to find a way out.

* * *

As Kiryu is trying to find a way out, Erza and Gray save Lucy, Happy, and Carla from Edolas Erza. As the two scarlet haired beauties fought, Gray and the others save Natsu and Wendy from getting their magic drained. They learn of a plot to destroy the Exceeds using the lacrima with Earth land Fairy Tail and Magnolia, and Wendy and Carla go to warn them. With Gray and Lucy, Natsu goes to stop the King from using a weapon, called the Dragon Chain Cannon, to fulfill their own agenda. Unfortunately, the group fails to stop it from firing.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Kiryu had found his way out of the castle and, eventually, out of the city. He was in the general area of the Exceeds floating city. The sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon and Kiryu sits against a rock and examined the X ball. After a few moments, he puts it in his jean pocket.

_I can't help them. The more I fight, the more I lose._

He finds a boulder and sits against it. He looks over to the city. A giant dragon chain shot from the center and attached to the giant lacrima. Kiryu began to feel a sense of urgency. He wanted to do something, but he was afraid. Afraid of losing more than what he had.

_But if I don't fight now, I won't lose just one thing, I'll lose everything._

As he stood there, he could see a flying beast, like the one he saw when he was arrested. Kiryu looks closely and sees Natsu and the others on it.

_Thank god. They're alive._

He felt relieved seeing his friends still alive. Natsus group flew towards the chain, when suddenly, Kiryu felt drowsy.

_What the hell._

He falls on his back with a loud thud.

What's happening?

* * *

Kiryu sat up. The area he was in was now gone. Only replaced a black void. Standing before him was Dragunov.

"Do you like what I've done to the place?"

Kiryu turns away from him.

"What do you want?"

"You still don't get it do you?"

Kiryu looks back at him confused. Dragunov points to him.

"You are going to help me achieve my destiny. Without your "friends", you are going to throw that opportunity away. And I can't let that happen."

"I'm not going to be used as your pawn. You are not in control, I am."

"I believe that you have no choice." Dragunov laughs

"What do you mean by that?"

Dragunov looks into the endless void.

"If YOU don't do anything, WE both fail."

Kiryu stands there, processing what he was hearing.

"Everything I try, it only gets those I care about hurt." Kiryu says quietly.

After a moment, Dragunov stood in front of him, and backhands him.

"You're acting like a child! Get it together!"

In the void, a couple of voices echoed around them.

"Speaking of those friends, you have company."

* * *

During Kiryus conversation with Dragunov, Natsu and his group had taken care of the chain cannon, and were now fighting the King of Edolas in the Dragon Knight Armor, and the military. Soon after, Edolas Fairy Tail joined the fight. During the battle, Lucy had gotten lost on the battlefield after fighting a large group of soldiers with her Celestial Spirits.

"I need to find the others! They have to be around here somewhere." She says.

Running through trees and rugged terrain, she searched desperately for her friends. She gets to an open field with a few boulders and finds someone lying next to a large boulder.

"Oh no."

She runs to the person and finds out its Kiryu. From the looks of it, it seemed like he was in a trance, his eyes still lifeless. Putting both hands on his shoulders, she shakes him to get him out of the trance.

"Come on Kiryu! We need you! Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel need help fighting the King and you're the only one that can go help them!"

Kiryu looks up at her.

"Oh my god. Is it still because of May and Lisanna?"

* * *

Kiryu heard Lucy from inside the void of his soul.

_What do I do?_

"It's simple…… you fight."

He looks over at Dragunov.

"It's up to you."

"Listen….." Kiryu hears as Lucy begins to talk again.

* * *

"... I know what its like to feel responsible for something wrong. But we can't dwell on it."

Her grip gets tighter on his shoulders.

"If you do… you will find yourself in a place you can't get out of."

She stands up and points towards the battle.

"Look around you! You're friends are fighting! And we believe you will come help us!"

She kneels down to his level.

"Lisanna wouldn't want to see you like this. She would want to see you happy. And May, you made her happy. You became a guardian figure to her and made her last days the greatest she ever had. Not only do I believe that, but Mira, Elfman, and everyone else believe it. So don't blame yourself for what has gone wrong in the past."

Kiryus "shell" looks at the ground.

* * *

Kiryu looks up into the void.

"I see now."

* * *

Lucy sat with Kiryu. All of a sudden, five Edolas soldiers appeared over near a boulder and cornered them.

"Give up! It's over!" The lead soldier shouts.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouts.

She gets ready to use her keys when a hand grabs hers. After a moment she looks over and sees Kiryu standing up. He takes out the X ball from his pocket and swallows the red pill. The guards get ready their weapons.

"Let's get em men!" The leader shouts.

They charge, but are stopped short when they are thrown back by a wave of Kiryus stardust. Kiryu takes a deep breath then turns to Lucy.

"This isn't the time but, thanks for that. I owe you one."

Lucy smiles, relieved to see that her guild mate was better. "Don't mention it."

She points over to a large arena a bit of distance away.

"Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are over in that arena fighting a giant dragon armor. Only Dragon Slayer Magic has an effect on it, so the rest of us can't help."

Kiryu nods. "Got it. I'll go help your boyfriend."

Lucy turns red. "That's not funny! And we aren't dating!"

Kiryu chuckles. "Sorry. You guys seem really close so I just assumed."

They are interrupted when one of the guards was crawling away from the two wizards. Kiryu goes over and looks at the soldiers glove. They weren't like the ones the other soldiers wore. They were gloves without the fingers. He bends over and grabs the gloves.

"I'm gonna take these off you. Thanks."

Kiryu puts them on and adjusts his palm.

Perfect.

He turns over to Lucy. "I'm going to head over there. See what you can do for those who are in bad spots."

Lucy nods.

She runs in the direction of a distant fight and Kiryu begins to make his way to the stadium.

_I think it's about time I make my appearance._

* * *

And Chapter 16 is out of the way. Its taking a little bit to figure out a place where Kiryu can be at. Thanks for the support guys! Review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Kiryu is joining the fight in this so there is going to be some action in this chapter.

* * *

Edolas Fairy had joined the battle not long after it started and had done a good amount of damage to the army. After one of the engagements, the army was able to out flank them and outnumbered the guild 7 to 1.

Edo Juvia flinches. "This isn't good!"

Edo Gray runs over to her and grabs her leg like a child. "Don't worry my love! I'll protect you!"

"Get off me!"

A soldier makes his way in front of the ranks of soldiers.

"You are all outnumbered. Surrender now and the King will show you mercy."

Not far from them, Earthland Gray was isolated from the group. "Not good!"

Edolas Natsu cowers behind Edolas Lucy.

Edo Lucy grits her teeth. "We're in a bad spot."

A few minutes go by as they weigh out their options. Edolas Kiryu steps to the front of the group facing towards the large army. He drops the spear he was using during the battle.

"We surrender! Just let us live!"

Everyone gasps, surprised by what their friend was doing.

"What are you doing?!" Shouts an angry Edo Juvia.

"You're selling us out!?" Asks Edo Droy pissed off.

Edo Lucy nearly loses it. "Why are you doing this!?"

He turns to them. "I want you guys to live! If any of you guys died out here, I don't know what I would do!"

Edo Jet tries to charge at Edo Kiryu but is stopped by Edo Droy.

"You son of a-!"

"Easy Jet!"

Edo Lisanna approaches Edo Kiryu.

"Kiryu, stop this. I know you mean well, but, these guys can't be trusted."

"Trusted?! You mean I can't be trusted, don't you!?" He snaps at her.

She is drawn back by this, he had never reacted that way with her. The buff teen grabs her arms tightly.

"Why can't you guys trust me to save your lives!!!"

A hand grabs Edolas Kiryus shoulder. He turns to see who it is, but is met with a right hook to his cheek. He hits the ground and runs his sore cheek. Everyone looks and sees Earth Land Kiryu, looking rather pissed off. Edolas Kiryu stands up. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You're an idiot."

"What did you say!?"

Kiryu punches him again. This time he stays on the ground. Edo Lisanna gasps. Edo Kiryu sits on his knees and grabs at the dirt.

"I just want to protect my friends! These guys are like family to me, man!"

Kiryu stands above his Edolas counterpart, no longer pissed off but more of the face of a brother about to give another brother a piece of advice.

"You want to protect them right?"

Edo Kiryu looks up with tears in his eyes. "Yeah."

"Then fight."

He looks at him confused. Kiryu kneels. "If you want to protect something, fight for it. Handing them over to the enemy is no different than stabbing them in the back." He stands back up and looks at the numerous soldiers in front of him. Earth Land Gray smiles. Kiryu takes a step. "Now, if you'll excuse me……"

He fixes one of the fingerless gloves on his hands. "I have some business to take care of."

(Begin One Me Two Hearts)

The Edolas soldiers look shocked as the teen dragon slayer. The lead soldier scoffs confidently. "Its only one kid! This should be easy! Charge!"

The soldiers with melee weapons charge and the long range raise their weapons.

Kiryu draws his sword and prepares to slash. He charges his magic into the blade and the blade glows blue. With a smile across his face he swings the sword, taking out a good chunk of the soldiers in the front. Sheathing his sword, Kiryu charges in dodging bullets with ease.

A soldier raises his sword to slash at Kiryu, but gets drop kicked by his target. A second soldier tries the same strategy but with a flank. Kiryu however plants his palm onto the ground and spin kicks the second soldier into the first. A group of three soldiers charge at him to try and take him out with superior numbers. Kiryus fist sparkle from his magic and he punches them in rapid succession.

Edolas Fairy Tail watches as Kiryu fights the large group. They all smile and Edo Kiryu picks up his spear.

"He's right. Let's go!"

The guild begins to charge into the ranks of the hundreds of soldiers.

The captain was shocked, he was failing.

"Gunners! Line up and take them out!"

A large number of the soldiers line up and take aim. As soon as they are ready, Kiryu swings his fist and releases a huge wave of his magic, taking out a few and making others dazed. By the time they are ready to counter attack, the guild members are smashing through their ranks.

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

Kiryu launches a few soldiers back, and Earth Land Gray stands in their way.

**"Ice Geyser!"**

Ice sprouts from the ground and traps the soldiers. Kiryu jumps down a slope and side kicks a soldier about to attack Gray from behind. Gray looks at him, and they go back to back.

"It's good to have you back man!" Says Gray.

Several soldiers surrounded them. The two boys raise their fists.

"Less talk, more action!" Says Kiryu confidently.

**"Ice Make Lance!"**

**"Stardust Bind!"**

The battle raged, and the moral of everyone fighting the Edolas army had been raised.

* * *

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel had been fighting the king of Edolas, due to the dragon armor only being vulnerable to Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu takes a big whiff of the air.

"No way…"

Wendy turns to the fire dragon slayer. "What is it?"

"I got Kiryus scent! He's here!"

Wendy smiles happily. "That's great! He can come and help us!"

Gajeel stands up, injured from the battle. "He better hurry up and get here, or we're goners." He says turning to face the King of Edolas.

"Then we just have to keep him busy until he gets here!" Natsu says as they charge towards the Dragon armor.

* * *

Kiryu and Gray continue fighting the soldiers.

"Kiryu!" Gray shouts. He turns towards the ice wizard and sees another wave of soldiers coming in.

"They are going to be trouble for us!" Gray says.

"Right. Let's take them out!" Kiryu responds.

As the soldiers charge, Gray places his palms on the ground.

**"Ice Make Floor!"**

The ground underneath the soldiers turns into ice and they slip and fall.

**"Star Dragon Stardust Barrage!"**

The attack slams into the soldiers sending them flying. Kiryu is nearly blind sided by four guards with spears. They go to jab, but Kiryu had drawn his sword and blocked the spears. He then roundhouse kicks the soldiers into the side of a large boulder.

**"Ice Bringer!"**

Gray makes two swords of ice and slashes several soldiers, freezing them in ice. Edolas Fairy Tail had rallied and had the army on the ropes. Kiryu punches a soldier and gets ready to fight a large group.

"Holy crap!" Shouts Gray.

Kiryu looks at what hes talking about. Flying beasts like the ones that took Kiryu to the castle, had gathered into one large group and began attacking members of Fairy Tail.

"What do we do?" Asksjo Gray.

"Focus on the soldiers, I'll take care of those." Kiryu says, and jumps onto a giant boulder. A beast tries to bite him, but Kiryu uses his Cosmic fist to punch him a few times. Another one tries slashing, Kiryu uses his sword to block it and slashes at the beasts face. The beast roars in pain and falls back to the rear. Kiryu blocks a slash from a third beast. He turns to fall back but notices something in the corner of his eye. Edolas Lisanna got cornered by soldiers.

Crap! That doesn't look good.

Kiryu drops down from the boulder and jumps on top of a soldier, using him as a springboard to launch himself towards the girl. The soldiers approached her and she looks at Kiryu. He punches a soldier in the chest. Another one was behind the first, so Kiryu pushed the first into the second and continued sprinting.

"What are you waiting for!? Move your ass!"

Edolas Lisanna turns to run but her path is blocked by more soldiers. Kiryu grits his teeth. "Damn it!"

He draws back his fist.

**"Star Dragon Stardust Bind!"**

The stardust flows towards the soldiers like a river and binds them. Kiryu kicks a soldier that he missed in the chest, then turns to Edo Lisanna.

"Go! Run!"

Before they could do anything, the beasts were on top of them. Kiryu looks for a way out of their situation.

_Damn! Where do I-?_

Kiryu looked to their right and spotted a slope. He runs to Edo Lisanna and picks her up in bridal style. "Hold on." He warns.

After taking a quick look down the slope, Kiryu jumps. Edolas soldiers with rifles began to form a line at the summit of the slope and begin firing. Kiryu begins to slide down, making slight adjustments to avoid the bullets. Once reaching the bottom, the Kiryu nearly runs into the face of a 10 foot cliff. Thinking fast, he throws Edo Lisanna up and she barely makes it to the top. Kiryu plants his foot into the ground and does a complete 180, drawing his sword. He raises it above his head as the beasts and soldiers begin closing in. He takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on the swords' handle.

**"Star Dragon Secret Art: Solar Flare Blade!"**

The swords' blade grew as Kiryu swung the massive blade down through the large group. The shockwave sent the soldiers flying, and the beasts crashed to the ground.

(End.)

Kiryu takes a breath and sheaths his sword. "I might have overdone it." He looks in the direction of a giant arena, and takes a whiff of the air. "Natsu, and the other dragon slayers, they're close. I have to hurry, I've been sitting on the sidelines for too long!" He takes off to the arena. On the cliff, Edolas Lisanna watches the young Dragon slayer run toward the battle.

* * *

Natsu punches the armor, but is brushed aside. Gajeel attempts to sweep it by the feet, but is slapped by the tail. Wendy, standing more to the back using her enchantments, gets hit by missiles from the armor. The dragon slayers have no idea what to do.

"Hahahahaha! You fools! It's over! I shall harness the power of the dragon slayers and Edolas will have magic energy for years!" The King says.

Wendy struggles to get to her feet. "It's not over! We won't let you win!"

The armor turns towards her. "Stay down!"

A dozen missiles launch from the armor and shoot towards her.

"Wendy!" Shouts Natsu.

"Get down!" Warns Gajeel.

She tries to use her roar, but falls down again. The missiles are too close. She braces for the impact.

**"Stardust Bind!"**

Waves of stardust appear and wrap around the projectiles. They spin around Wendy and slam into the armor, shocking the King. The three dragon slayers look to see Kiryu standing on top of a wrecked pillar.

"Kiryu!" Says Wendy happily.

"You made it!" Says Natsu.

"Bout time you showed up!"

Kiryu jumps down and helps up Wendy.

"Sorry I'm late. I was acting like a child lately and I want to apologize to you guys."

Wendy's eyes water a little. "Its okay, you were mourning May's death. But I'm glad you're back."

Natsu goes to join them, followed by Gajeel.

"It's all good now, we have a chance of winning!"

The King of Edolas, now recovered from the attack, laughs. "You think one more of you will make much of a difference?"

Gajeel turns to the King and smiles. "I don't think you get it."

"Huh?"

The now four dragon slayers turn to him.

"Kiryu is the strongest of us all, I think you should be scared!" Says Natsu.

Kiryu cracks his knuckles. "Enough talk. Let's take this "king" down and get our friends back.

"Right!" The other three agree.

The king flinches and the four wizards charge.

Gajeel jumps up.

**"Iron Dragon Club!"**

The club slams into the head of the armor, scooting it back a few feet.

Wendy runs forward to get a hit.

**"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"**

The "wings" of wind hit the armor from below. Natsu jumps onto the pillar that Kiryu was on.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"**

The ball of flames slams into the top of the King. The King us furious.

"You pests!" He says as he launches all the missiles he can.

"That's not good." Says Gajeel.

"I got this! It's my turn now!" Kiryu says as he runs towards the missiles. Dodging them, the missiles start to track Kiryu as he runs towards the King. "What are you-?" The king says surprised. Kiryu slides under the armor, the missiles now tracking the armor. "No matter. I'll just dodge!"

Standing behind him, Kiryu charges his magic into his hand.

**"Star Dragon Meteor Blast!"**

A beam crashed into the rear of the armor as the missiles crash into him. The armor crashes to the ground and Kiryu joins the others.

"Alright guys! Let's finish this bastard off!"

They face the armor.

**"Sky Dragon-!"**

**"Iron Dragon-!"**

**"Fire Dragon-!"**

**"Star Dragon-!"**

The dragon slayers take a deep breath.

**"ROAR!!!!!"**

The roar merges into one giant blast. The King looks up, and is helpless by the amount of power the dragon slayers had shown.

"NOOOO!"

The combined roar blasts the armor into pieces in a massive explosion.

Kiryu takes a deep breath. "He shouldn't be standing after that."

"Yeah, its impossible for something like that to take that much and survive." Gajeel agrees.

Natsu walks over to the wreckage and finds the king, shocked by what had just taken place. As Natsu and the King have a small conversation, Wendy walks over to Kiryu, who had gotten lost to his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about what you guys told me before all of this." He responds with a smile. "About going to see Lisannas grave."

"Are you going to go see her when this is all over."

Kiryu looks at the ground, his smile fading slightly. "Yeah. I didn't go to the funeral and I haven't been there before. So I think I owe it to her to go."

Wendy smiles. "That's good. I think she would like it."

After a minute, Natsu joins the others.

"Guys, we have one more thing to do."

The three look at him confused for a moment.

* * *

The dragon slayers had joined with Erza and the others. Natsu said something about helping out Mystogan. Wendy and Gajeel decided to help, but Kiryu stayed out of it. As the three went through with the plan, Kiryu and the rest watched it play out at the Capitol city.

"You sure you're not gonna join them?" Erza asks.

Kiryu laughs. "Of course not. I've made enough surprise appearances. They should do this."

Gray walks over to them. "Yeah well, you are always good at making appearances."

Kiryu shrugs. "Yeah I guess you're right."

He turns to Lucy, who was watching Natsu fight Mystogan. "Lucy."

She turns to face him. "What is it Kiryu?"

"Thanks for that conversation earlier. I was acting like a child and you guys were in trouble. I can't thank you enough." He says bowing his head to her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've been through alot."

The magic in Edolas began to disappear into an Anima above the city, due to Mystogans work. Soon every Exceed and the active wizards from Earth Land began to glow and rise towards the portal. As they were rising, Kiryu began to look towards Edolas Fairy Tail, who had gathered to watch Natsu and the others. After a moment, Kiryu managed to find Edolas Lisanna. Their eyes meet and Kiryu smiles.

_I'm glad this one didn't meet the same fate as our Lisanna._

Everything around them flashes, and they appear outside of Magnolia.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 17! Sorry it took me forever, I've been working lately and haven't had much time to post. But I should have plenty of time for a week or two to post a chapter or three. Thanks for the support! Review!


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading you guys! Review!

* * *

An anima opened in the sky, just outside Magnolia. The Fairy Tail wizards all fell into a pile. Unfortunately, Kiryu was on the bottom of the pile. He struggles to move. "Hey…….. Guys…… can you all……. get off!?" He says trying to breathe. Everyone gets off and laughs. They had finally returned to Earth Land. Natsu smiles.

"We're back!" He shouts happily.

The group looks to see Magnolia through the trees. They had returned outside town. Kiryu looks at the guildhall. "I'm gonna go see if everyone is okay. I also need to go do something."

Erza nods. "Alright. We're going to take a break, so we'll catch up as soon as we can."

Kiryu runs through the rain towards the guildhall.

_I hope everyone is okay._

* * *

It took him about five minutes to get to the guildhall. He runs through the door, almost breaking it off its hinges. Everyone looked at him confused.

"You guys are okay!" Kiryu says happily.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're alright." Says Macao.

Kiryu looks confused.

_They probably have no idea what has happened the past several days._

Kiryu shakes his head. "It's nothing. Has anyone seen Mira and Elfman?"

Cana puts down a keg of beer. "They went to Kardia Cathedral."

Kiryu nods. "Thanks Cana."

He looks over to Volk, who was chewing on a bone, laying down next to the bar. "Let's go boy."

Volk barks and follows as Kiryu goes back out the door.

"He seems happy." Wakaba says.

"That's good. I guess he got over what happened on that last mission." Cana says, taking another swig of the keg.

* * *

Kiryu and Volk arrive at their apartment. Laying on the nightstand was May's necklace. Kiryu stares at it, still feeling sorrow for not doing anything two weeks ago. He picks up the necklace, taking off the star charm that was on the chain. Taking off the necklace he got from Lisanna, he puts the star next to the blue gem.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles to himself.

Slipping the necklace back over his neck, he walks over to the door.

"Volk, come."

The white wolf barks affirmatively.

They go out the door, down the stairs, and out onto the street. Across the street, a small flower shop was open, even though it was raining and no one was out.

"Stay." Kiryu orders Volk. The wolf responds by sitting in the cover of a tree.

Walking in, a middle aged woman was standing at the checkout.

"Welcome!" She says. Kiryu waves and looks over to some white carnations. Gently he removes one of the flowers.

"That's a good choice. They're great for giving to a lover. There someone out there?" She asks, making small talk.

"Yeah, sort of. I guess you could say it's an old friend I haven't seen in a long time." He responds. The cashier smiles. "Well, I'm feeling generous, so you can have that. On the house!"

Kiryu looks surprised. "I can't, I'll pay-" he says about to get some money from his pocket.

"No, I insist." She reassured.

Kiryu smiles. "Thank you."

"Come back again!" She says as Kiryu walks out the door.

He turns to Volk.

"Good boy." He says scratching Volk behind the ears.

He looks towards Kardia Cathedral, several blocks away.

"Alright. Come." He says motioning to Volk.

They begin to walk towards the large church.

* * *

"Where's my cat!?" Asks Gajeel.

Natsus group had just finished conversing with the Exceed that had come from Edolas.

"The buff looking Exceed?" Asks Gray.

"The one he was fighting?" Asks Lucy.

"Lily! Where you at?" Shouts Gajeel.

"I'm right here." A small black Exceed holding a rope says. The group look to see that it is a small Panther Lily.

"So tiny!" They all say.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Lucy.

"I want to join the guild that took care of my prince." He points to Gajeel. "You promised me Gajeel!"

The iron dragon slayer smiles and hugs the small cat.

"You're in! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He says, tears in his eyes.

Gajeel let's go and Lily clears his throat.

"Anyway, on my way here, I found a suspicious person."

"Wow, great job Lily!" Complimented Gajeel.

Lily pulls the rope and a person falls out of the bushes. "I'm telling you, I'm a member of Fairy Tail member too."

They all look, and their eyes widen.

* * *

(Begin Code Geass Ost Stories)

Kiryu, holding the carnation in his left hand, uses his right hand to take out a cigarette and lights it. The rain poured, making it hard to get a spark. Looking around, he realized the street they were on was familiar.

_I remember this place. It was that week I remembered my dragon slayer magic._

* * *

"And that shop sells good pastries!" Says a young Lisanna. A young Kiryu looked in amazement. It was his first time taking a look around Magnolia. The two continued walking until Lisanna stops.

"Hey Kiryu, do you remember your last name?"

Kiryu looks up at the sky. "No, I haven't remembered much except for my magic."

Lisanna looks at him with a smile. "That's not good, you need a last name."

"Why would I need one, all it will do is make my name longer." He says, blowing off the statement.

"But you need one!" She says.

Kiryu gets confused. "Why?"

Lisanna blushes a little, flustered. "Well- you see…. When a boy and a girl get married, the girl takes the boys last name.

Kiryu looks dumbfounded by her comment, then starts to laugh. Lisannas face turns bright red. "What's so funny!?"

Kiryu stops laughing and looks at the white haired girl. "I'm not getting married! I'm to young to do that."

Lisanna looks down.

"Well….. what if you do find a girl?"

Kiryu, being the dense kid he was, came up with a random answer. "Than I guess I'll just come up with one."

Lisanna smiles. "Like what?" She asks happily.

"I dont know."

Lisanna falls over. "Are you serious?"

Kiryu looks at the girl strangely.

"I can't think of anything right now."

Lisanna stands back up. "Well you better come up with something, or you won't have one when a girl proposes!"

Kiryu raises a brow. "I don't think a girl would propose to me."

"There will be!"

Kiryu looks at her, brow still raised. "You sure?"

Lisanna smiles. "Of course."

* * *

Standing in front of Kardia Cathedral, Kiryu puts out the cigarette. He takes a deep breath.

_Alright_.

Before the dragon slayer and the wolf go into the cemetery area, Kiryu motions to Volk.

"Stay."

He goes up the stairs to the front of the church and sits out of the rain. Taking another deep breath, Kiryu walks through the gate.

(End)

It didn't take long to find the grave. A minute into looking, Kiryu saw Mirajane and Elfman hiding an umbrella. The two siblings turn to see him. "It's you." Says Mira.

Kiryu stands next to them and looks down at the grave.

Lisanna.

Beloved sister and friend to animal souls.

X768-X782.

He looks over to the two siblings. "Sorry it's taken me forever to come here."

Mira gives him a sympathetic look. "It's okay. I think she's happy you're here."

Elfman looks at him with a weird glance.

"I know this is off topic, but what's with the getup?" He says, talking about the hoodie he got from Edolas. Kiryu smiles. "Its a long story."

His smile disappears as he looks back at the grave. Mira and Elfman look at each other and nod. The girl puts a hand on Kiryus shoulder. "We'll let you talk to her, we are going to give you space."

He nods. "Thank you."

The two walk away, leaving Kiryu behind at the grave.

* * *

The two were walking out of the gate. Seeing Volk, they go over and stand with him, Mira petting him on the head.

"Was it a good idea to leave him alone?" Asks Elfman.

"Yes, he needs some time. He hasn't been there before."

As they stand there, they here the sounds of someone running through the rain.

"Mira! It's me! Big brother Elf!"

The two of them look over toward the main road going to the guildhall. They realized who they were seeing, and Mira begins to cry.

* * *

Only the sound of rain hitting the ground and making puddles was the only sound. He stood over the grave. Taking the single carnation, he places it next to the bundle of flowers Mira and Elfman had brought. After a moment, Kiryu falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry…. If I hadn't gone to help… No… if I had never showed up in those woods all those years ago, you would still be around for your family."

The rain fell down his face as he gripped the legs of his jeans. His mind goes to another time when they were kids.

* * *

Natsu uses a roar. A wooden target blows up in front of him. Kiryu watches in amazement. "Wooow."

"Pretty cool, right?" Natsu says. "No you do it."

Kiryu stands a few feet away from one of the targets. It was the first day of training for Kiryu.

"Roar!" Kiryu shouts. Nothing happens and he falls. Natsu laughs uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha! That was funny!"

Kiryu stands back up and looks at the ground. Natsu pats him on the back.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this. Its gonna take a while."

Kiryu says nothing. He still hadn't gotten used to being part of a guild and socializing. Just in time to not make things awkward, Lisanna comes running up the hill.

"Sorry I'm late. Mira needed help with something so it took me a minute."

Natsu speaks first. "It's alright. Which reminds me, I need to go grab something so I'll be right back. Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

The two go off somewhere into the forest.

"So how was your first day of being in a guild?"

Kiryu rubs the back of his head. "It's fine I guess."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Kiryu looks up surprised. "How did you?"

"Natsu does the same thing sometimes."

Kiryu sighs. "For some reason, every time someone talks to me, they look at me funny."

Lisanna starts giggling.

"What's wrong?" Asks Kiryu.

"I get it, you're socially awkward, not talking to very many people can do that to you." She responds.

"Makes sense."

Lisanna steps in front of him to where their eyes met. "If you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, okay?" She asks with a wink.

Kiryu nods happily. "Thanks Lisanna."

Not long after, Natsu returns on the opposite side of the meadow with some simple training equipment. Lisanna quickly runs towards him. "Come on Kiryu!"

Kiryu gets the idea so starts running to catch up.

"Kiryu!... Kiryu……….Kiryu……."

* * *

"Kiryu!"

His thoughts disappear as he is snapped back to reality. He thinks for a moment.

That voice…….. I wasn't imagining it……..

Kiryu stands up and slowly turns.

His heart hit the ground.

Standing before him was Lisanna about ten feet away, and not far off, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, the Strauss siblings, and Volk stood behind her. As if time stopped, the graveyard got quiet. Kiryu was shocked, but then he realized.

"You're Edolas Lisanna."

He looks her over. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when he saved her during the battle.

"How the hell are you here." He asks.

The girl stayed quiet with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, I guess you're stuck here. Mystogans little trick closed the anima so you can't-"

"Kiryu…."

"Huh?"

"... Its me."

She takes a step towards him.

"It's really me, I'm back-"

"Stay right there!"

Lisanna flinches from Kiryus outburst.

"You can't be…. I killed her." He says with a straight face. "I killed her two years ago, there's no way she could have been revived."

Lisanna had a sad look. She pulls out a necklace from under her dress collar, and shows it to him. It was the cat necklace that he had gotten her two years ago. If his heart dropped any harder, it would have left a crater and shot through the earth. Instead of being surprised, he was rather pissed. He clenches his fists.

"Why?"

Lisanna looks confused.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I was standing right there in front of you! Why!?"

She looks to the ground. "I had to stay. For the Mira and Elfman in Edolas. I didn't want to see them hurt again." She replies sadly.

"And what about me!? For two years I believed I killed you! Don't you think I deserved to know that you were okay!?"

Lisanna looks at him, eyes wide. Kiryu pulls up his sleeve and looks at the guild mark on his arm. "If I had known, if I had known what would've happened that night, I wouldn't have bothered joining Fairy Tail when you and Gramps found me. You wouldn't have lost two years of your life with your family."

Kiryu looks back up and Lisanna was now standing in front of him. She rears her right hand back and slaps him. For Kiryu, it was like a thunder clap. "Don't say that!" She shouts, tears in her eyes. "What happened happened! Watching you grow up in Fairy Tail helped me see, that even a person in the situation you were in, can find a family."

Holding back tears, Kiryu grits his teeth.

"You saved me back in Edolas, you helped me when we were kids. You are part of the reason I wanted to come back! And hearing you say that things would have been better if we didn't find you, hurts."

Kiryu falls to his knees and slumps his head. "But I."

His mind became jumbled with memories of Lisanna finding him, them taking care of each other, Kiryu being taken over by Dragunov and killing Lisanna.

"... I killed you."

Lisanna gets on her knees. He looks up to see the tears on her eyes. She embraces him in a gentle hug. "I don't blame you for what happened. I'm here for you."

Finally, Kiryu broke, and for once, since he left Fairy Tail two years ago, he cried.

(Begin Fairy Tail Ed 6)

He returns the embrace, and they cry together. The others stood in the back, smiling, happy that they got the old Kiryu back. For Kiryu, it felt like a weight was off his shoulders. He felt happy, joyful in a way. But most of all, he felt free.

* * *

And the chapter is done! You guys tell me what you think and if there is anything that needs to be fixed. Review! Thanks for the support!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 guys, enjoy!

* * *

The next day.

Lisanna returned to Fairy Tail. Everyone was excited, except for Elfman, who wanted to keep the guys away from her. While everyone parties, Kiryu sat at a table in the corner of the guildhall. Sipping on a bottle of water, Freed and the Thunder Legion approached. Kiryu looks up at them.

"To be honest, we don't blame you for what happened to Lisanna." Says Freed with a bow. "Yeah, we never blamed you." Agrees Bixlow, his spirits repeating him. "It was an intriguing situation that you four were in, but we thought we should let you know." Says Evergreen.

Kiryu stands up, having finished his water. "Thanks for trusting me guys."

"While we are on that topic-"

They look over to see Max, Droy and Jet.

"We would like to apologize." Says Max.

The guildhall gets quiet as everyone looks at the group of wizards.

Kiryu turns to them. "It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done."

Jet looks confused. "But we treated you like crap!"

Kiryu scoffs. "That's all water under the bridge."

The three take a breath.

"But…"

Kiryu approaches Max and he flinches. "If you guys ever want to spar, then don't expect me to hold back."

The three of them get scared. "O-o- okay." They say in unison. The guildhall erupts with laughter. As Kiryu goes back to sit down, Lisanna looks over to him.

_From what I have heard, when he came back he was really distant from people. But I guess he's fine now._

She goes back to party with the rest of the guild.

Gildarts sits on the opposite side of Kiryus table. "Hey kid! I didn't see you when I got back." He says.

"Oh, hey Gildarts. How was that quest you went on?"

The older man sighs. "Not so good. Ran into a dragon."

Kiryu looks at him surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep! Costed me an arm and a leg, literally." He says, showing the damage done to his body.

"Damn."

"Yeah, it wasn't good."

"Out of curiosity, what was this dragon like?"

Gildarts' face gets serious. "It was a large black dragon, it wasn't like what Natsu had told me about his dad, and it wasn't like the one you saw when you lost your memory."

Kiryu begins to think.

_Nothing like the gold one huh? Black. Why does that sound familiar to me?_

Gildarts stands up and pats Kiryu on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go talk to the old man. Also, I'm glad that everything turned out with Lisanna."

Kiryu nods to him as he turns to go to the bar.

He puts his feet up on the table. Volk goes under the table and falls asleep. Used to sleeping with noise around, Kiryu falls to sleep as well.

The sun was down by the time Kiryu woke up. He had awoken by the sound of something crashing through the roof. After looking around to see what it was he stood up. All around him, everyone was either passed out in a seat or on the floor. Looking over at a table, Lisanna had fallen asleep in Miras arms. Kiryu smiles.

_It's good to have you back._

He gets up from the table, trying not to step on Volk, and starts to make his way to the door. Before he could walk out, Lisanna had woken up and saw him. Careful not to wake up her siblings, she steps over Natsu and tries to catch up to him.

_Man. Why do I feel nervous?_

Kiryu pulls out a cigarette and takes out his lighter. Before he could light it, he stopped. He looks at it for a second.

_What am I doing?_

"You know smoking is bad for you?"

Kiryu turns to see Lisanna. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth and the other ones from his pocket, he crushes them and puts them in a trash bin next to him.

"Sorry. Bad habit." He says sheepishly.

"Is it because of what happened?"

Kiryu looks down at the stone and nods.

Lisanna smiles. "Want to talk about it?"

They go to a field near the East woods, overlooking the quiet streets of Magnolia. Lisanna sits down in the grass.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down." She says kindly with a smile.

Who can say no to a smile like that.

Kiryu sits down a few feet away from her.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'm doing okay. What about you?"

She looks down at the town. "After being gone for two years, I'm feeling great."

She turns to where she is facing the other teenager. "So why did you start?"

Kiryu looks away. "After that night, I started having nightmares, about being taken over by Him, and attacking you. Then one day, I just started." He looks down at his hands. "I- I don't know."

Lisanna looks over at him, sympathetic. "You know, it's just like when we were kids."

Kiryu looks over to her.

"Like that time when I was dealing with boys hitting on me. You and Natsu would get defensive, and you would listen to my problems and help out."

Kiryu smiles. "Yeah, and when you told Natsu, he would beat them to a pulp."

"And then Master Makarov would get mad at him?" She says with a laugh.

Kiryu laughs. "How could I forget that? He would have to clean the guildhall every time he did that."

They giggled. In a way, it made Kiryu really happy. Lisanna looks back at him. "If you ever have any more nightmares, you can talk to me." She says.

Kiryus face turns bright red. There was this girl, a friend that he had known for a while, was helping him. Even after Dragunov took control and took two years away from her family, she still wanted to help him.

"You know, you really are something."

"Huh?"

Kiryu looked at the town just like how she was.

"Even after everything happened, with Dragunov, and sending you to Edolas, you are still helping me." He looks back at her. "It's crazy, you know what I mean?" He asks.

She nods happily. "I guess it's just how I am."

Kiryu stands up. "I think we should head home."

Lisanna follows his lead and stands up. He walks with her all the way to her house. She opens the door and stands in the doorway for a second. "Thanks for walking me home."

He nods. "I should be thanking you. You were willing to talk to me after everything that's happened. I appreciate your kindness."

Lisanna blushes, hopefully trying to hide it from him. "It's the least I can do."

Kiryu smiles and turns to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Liz."

"I'll see you later." She waves goodbye.

Six days later. Unknown fort in Fiore.

In a large meeting hall, Kiryu punches a bandit, launching him into a couple more thugs. Behind him, Volk was in his beast form (when he grows three times his size.), pounced onto a bandit.

"You guys are pathetic! There's only two of them!" Shouts the leader.

They all charge on Kiryus side.

They always do this.

"Star Dragon Roar!"

The vortex slams into all of them, knocking them out. As Volk finishes off the last of the thugs, Kiryu surveyed the room around them. It was made of stone and had wood furnishings. Going around the room, he counted the bandits.

"Only twenty?" He asks himself.

_Well that was misleading._

After the job was complete, the two of them left the small fort, leaving the bandits tied to multiple trees. Kiryu scratches a small Volk behind the ears.

"Nice job Volk. You did well." He says handing the wolf a piece of jerky. Volk scarfs it down. Sticking his hands into his leather jacket pockets, Kiryu looks up in the sky, figuring out the position of the sun.

_About 2. I should be able to make it back to Magnolia if I start now._

He looks over to Volk, who had just finished the jerky. "Let's go boy."

The two of them head down a fairly nice looking dirt road. Taking in the view, Kiryu smiles.

_Even though I only spent six days in another world, and in a jail cell for that matter, it feels good being back._

"Wow, nice view." Says Dragunov.

_Not again._

Kiryu looks over to a puddle that was on the side of the road. Looking in, he sees Dragunov with a smug smile.

"What do you want? Can you just stop bugging me for a while?"

He laughs. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Kiryu sighs frustrated.

"What you thought I'd leave you alone after your little friend came back?"

"One can hope."

He sits down and continues the conversation. "What exactly is this destiny of yours that you were talking about back in Edolas?"

"I don't feel like telling you. I want a little bit of mystery in my existence."

"Well this is just pointless." Kiryu says standing up.

"Wait!"

Kiryu stops and looks back at the reflection of Dragunov. "I'll tell you one thing and that's it."

Kiryu frustratingly stands above the pool.

"I have to kill someone."

The dragon slayer scoffs. "You serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Last time that happened, innocent people got hurt. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Just like how you thought would happen with May?"

Kiryu clenches his fist. In his mind, he knew Dragunov was right.

"And you have no choice in the matter. I can only use your body when that person is around."

He remembers the night Lisanna went to Edolas. There was a man there that triggered Dragunov to use his body. Was that the person he was talking about? Done with Dragunovs crap, Kiryu kicks dirt into the pool and continues on his way with Volk.

_I'm not letting that happen._

The two arrived to the guildhall later that day. Walking through the door, Kiryu saw a large crowd had gathered near the bar to get Mira to allow solo requests. It was solo mission season due to the S Class Trials coming up soon. He walks around the group and takes a seat at the bar. Mira walks over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Kiryu! How did the job go?" She asks happily.

"It went well. I was kinda mad when there were only twenty bandits instead of the fifty like the request said." Kiryu responds with a pouty face.

"Wow, talk about anti climactic." She says.

He puts his forehead on the bar. "I know." He whines.

Lucy, who was sitting a couple of stools away, looks over to him. "You're starting to sound like Natsu." She says laughing.

Kiryu looks up with a smile. "What can I say, I'm always up for a challenge."

Shortly after, Master Makarov jumps onto the table. "Mirajane, Kiryu, a word please?" The short man asks.

The three of them go into another room, leaving Lucy behind. In said room, Gildarts and Erza were waiting for them. Master Makarov sits on top of his desk facing the four S Class wizards.

"Now, as I have told you, the S Class Trials are coming up. Kiryu, are you sure you're going to help out?"

Kiryu thinks for a moment.

_It's been over three years since I became S Class. Every time we do a trial, its different then the last. I got lucky on the trial I was in, but I haven't helped out with running one. I guess this will be a good learning experience._

"Yes sir. I'll do what I can."

"Good." Makarov says. "Now, let me explain the plan…."

The master says that it will take place on Tenrou Island, sacred ground for Fairy Tail. Makarov was almost done explaining, but the last part made Kiryu nervous.

"Once a team finds the Grave of First Master Mavis, they will fight Kiryu."

Kiryu takes a step back. "Wait, why me? Make Gildarts do that."

The middle aged man laughs. "What, are you doubting yourself?"

"No, it's just that….."

_If Lisanna is picked, I'll have to fight her. She just got back from Edolas and I don't want to hurt her._

Kiryu sweatdrops.

_Besides, if that were to happen, Mira and Elfman would kill me._

"I understand what you're thinking." Says Makarov. "But if my hunch is correct and Natsu picks the path with Gildarts, then he will learn an important lesson that all wizards must face eventually." He gives Kiryu a reassuring look. "You can handle this."

Thinking again, he finally realized what he had to do.

"Alright, I'll do it." Says Kiryu.

"You got this kid." Says Gildarts.

"Yes. You are the most powerful dragon slayer in Fairy Tail. And the second strongest wizard." Agrees Erza.

"We believe in you." Mira encourages.

Kiryu blushes, embarrassed by the compliments he has gotten from the other S Class wizards.

"I'll make the announcement tomorrow, so be ready." Says Makarov.

The next day.

All the members of Fairy Tail had gathered in the guildhall, ready for Master Makarovs announcement. Soon, the S Class wizards gathered on the stage. In order, Kiryu and Volk, Erza, Makarov, Mirajane, and Gildart. Kiryu scans the crowd and finds Lisanna in the crowd. She looks over to him and waves. He returns the gesture with a casual wave. Makarov clears his throat.

"In accordance to Fairy Tails traditions, I am happy to announce the wizards that have been chosen to compete in the S Class promotion trial."

The entire guildhall erupts with cheers and screams.

"Settle down everyone." Erza orders.

"Let the old man finish." Adds Gildarts.

Makarov continues. "I have chosen eight participants, who not only have the skill to be an S Class wizard, but who also have the characteristics of one." He takes a breath.

"The chosen eight are… Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden, and Mest Grider!"

The crowd cheers, and the participants get pumped. Kiryu looks over to Mest.

_Mest? Never seen him around. Even after I came back._

Makarov continues on to the rules, and that the participants need to choose partners, except for S Classes.

"You have one week till the trial, so work hard!"

The crowd dispersed and Kiryu steps off the stage with the other S Classes.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Asks Erza.

"Probably go train a little. I want to be in top shape to play the part of my role."

Gildarts pats him on the shoulder.

"Good luck. Make sure to meet us at Hargeon in one week."

"Got it." Kiryu nods.

He starts to leave but Lisanna was waiting for him.

"Hey, are you going to go train?" She asks.

"Yeah, I hadn't done any serious training since before going to Edolas."

"I see." She turns to look at a table Natsu, Lucy, and a few others were sitting at. "Before you go, come sit with us for a bit. You've been busy lately, so it wouldn't hurt to relax a little."

Kiryu smiles. "Sure. I guess I will."

He goes with her, Volk following.

And that's chapter 19. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been working a lot and i've been running out of ideas for the story. But I plan on making this into a trilogy so I can get some time to figure out more plot development for Kiryu. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Review!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Day before the trials. December 14th, X784. Early morning.

Kiryu packs a few necessities into a rucksack. Wearing the hood he had gotten in Edolas, he sheathed his sword onto his back. Volk walks over to him, wanting to be scratched behind the ears before the young dragon slayer left. Kiryu responds to his request and gives him a few scratches.

"Don't worry bud, I'll be back soon. Don't cause any trouble, got it?"

Volk barks and licks Kiryus face.

"Okay buddy, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

After letting Volk outside, he takes one last look at the white wolf, remembering the day he found him during the Nirvana incident. He let's out a smile.

_I'll see you later._

Kiryu walks down the road towards Hargeon. And within an hour or so, he was half way.

_Let's see… the teams are, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Elfman and Evergreen, that Mest guy and Wendy, Freed and Bixlow, Cana and Lucy, and Juvia and Lisanna._

He looks over the hills and sees the port of Hargeon.

_Natsu and Grays teams have some pretty good potential, but Natsu will be outnumbered if he fights another team due to Happy not being much of a fighter. Gray might be a different story._

Walking into the town, people have begun leaving home and doing their daily routines. The men going to work, the women and children getting ready for Christmas. It still felt new to Kiryu, for he hadn't celebrated Christmas since he left. Taking a corner, a ship was waiting, along with a few members of the guild. Natsu was talking to Gildarts and Erza, and Mira was talking to Lisanna and Elfman.

"We'll see you when we get there." Says Elfman.

"Alright. Good luck." Responds Mira.

Lisanna looks over her shoulders, and notices Kiryu. "Hey Kiryu!"

He stops right next to Mira. "Hey guys."

"Since I'm also taking part in the trials, if me and Juvia have to face you, don't hold back." Lisanna says confidently.

"Same goes for me! I haven't had a good match against you since we were kids!" Says Elfman.

Kiryu nods. "I can't wait."

The ship was ready to leave, and the S class wizards boarded. Lisanna, Natsu, and Elfman wave to them as they depart. Kiryu and the others respond, and he goes down into the ship. Inside there was some cargo and a few chairs. Finding a seat, he sits down and props his legs onto a barrel.

_She was so cute._

His mind went to when Lisanna greated him. She had worn the same thing she had when she went to the guildhall the day after she got back. Even though he had seen it before, it still didn't fail to surprise him. Kiryu shakes his head.

_What am I thinking? Her and I are only friends._

Trying to take his mind off of it, he decides to take a nap.

_If it weren't for that training, I'm pretty sure I'd be throwing up my guts on this ship._

He felt every motion of the wave. The ship rocked with every beat. It made him sleepy, then he was out.

* * *

_Kiryu woke up. He rubs the back of his head. Looking around, he noticed that he was on a rocky shore._

"Where the hell am I?" _He asks.__Standing up he turns to see a large tree._

"What am I doing here? We just left Hargeon."

_A loud roar makes him jump. Turning around, a black dragon was standing before him. Frozen with fear, Kiryu dared not move._

"Come on! We have to stop him!"

_He turns to see Natsu and the other participants using their magic to attack the dragon. It was useless. The dragon roared again. The force was so powerful it sent all of them back. Kiryu was able to stay standing. Once the shockwave was completed, he turned to look at everyone. They were all on the ground, looking helpless at the dragon. The monster rested his head back._

"Oh no. Run you idiots!" _Kiryu shouts to the wizards.__A bright light began to form in the dragons mouth. Kiryu began to charge towards the behemoth, hoping to stop it from attacking._

**"Star dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

_The attack passes through the dragon almost like he swung at air. Kiryu falls to the ground now behind it. The dragon blasts the area with the Fairy Tail members, blowing it up in a massive explosion. Kiryu stands back up, horror in his eyes. The dragon spread its wings and flew into the air._

"No!"

_Kiryu runs towards the large crater the dragon had created. When he steps towards, shock and fear took over. Scattered around the crater, were the skeletons of his fallen friends. He couldn't move. The shock had started to rise when Kiryu saw one of the skeletons with the necklace he gave to Lisanna._

"You see?" _A voice asks.__Looking on the other side of the crater, Dragunov stood above the skeletons._

"If you don't help me, if you don't let me fulfill my destiny, this will happen. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

_Kiryu throws a blast at him, barely scraping his head._

"I'm sorry then."

_Dragunov charges his magic into his right index finger and points to him._

"You have brought this on yourself."

_Kiryu flinched, and a magic blast shot towards him. Everything goes white._

* * *

Finally waking up, Kiryus head shoots up and his feet that were propped up hit the deck with a loud thud. After a long pause, he scans the room he was in. He was still aboard the ship. Kiryu sighs.

_Should've known. It was just a dream._

Kiryu stands up and Mira walks into the room.

"We're here." She says.

Kiryu says nothing and continues to look around the room. Noticing the sweat on Kiryus face, Mira gets a concerned feeling.

"Are you doing okay?"

He finally looks at her. "Its nothing, just a dream."

Mira nods, still concerned about her friend.

* * *

Kiryu, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts arrive to the paths that the participants would take in the trial. It was late afternoon.

"Well guys, I guess we should camp here for the night and then move to our positions tomorrow morning." Gildarts says. The others agree. Setting up a temporary camp, the others settle in and Kiryu sits on a boulder facing the ocean. Erza notices this and stands next to him.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. Everything is okay." Kiryu responds.

After a small silence Erza notices what is wrong. "You have been talking to him more, haven't you?" She questions.

Kiryu flinches. "How did you-?"

"Ever since Nirvana. You told me you talked to him. You usually don't act like this, especially after how well things have been going for you lately. But, I didn't think you would talk to him more though."

He looks back towards the ocean, thinking of a response.

"I'm sorry, I haven't told you guys lately because I didn't want you guys to worry." He finally responds.

Erza snickers and places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. If there is something wrong, you can tell us. I think the last thing that will happen is us worry, depending on the situation."

Turning around, she looks back at him.

"You going to join us."

"Not yet. I normally don't get a view like this. I'm gonna stay a little longer." He smiles.

"Alright, not too long. You need to save your strength for the trials." Erza replies walking away.

Kiryu looks at the waves as they crash to the rocky shore.

_I hope that dream doesn't happen. I won't let it._

He pulls out his harmonica, takes a breath, and begins playing a quiet melody.

* * *

The next morning, the S Class Wizards took their positions and Kiryu waited at the exits, waiting for Makarov to arrive. After a few hours, Makarov finally arrived.

"Ah Kiryu! I was thinking you would be at the first masters grave by now." The third master says happily.

"Yes sir, sorry about that. But I need to talk to you about something."

Makarov eyes the boy. "What is it?"

Kiryu sits in the grass.

"Lately I've been talking to Dragunov, the other me."

Makarov stands next to him. "Talking to him you say?"

"Yes sir. Ever since I left two years ago."

"I see. About what, may I ask?"

"Until recently, he would always taunt me when we talked. But lately he has been talking about his 'destiny'."

"Destiny?"

Kiryu looks up at the sky. "He doesn't tell me much, for some reason. But from what he has told me, he has to kill someone. And the only time he can is if that person is close."

The old master looks at him. "Do you think said person was around when Lisanna was attacked by Dragunov?"

Kiryu nods in agreement.

"Interesting."

"Do you have any idea how I can avoid this destiny he is talking about?"

Makarov looks at him, seriousness in his eyes.

"Destiny is a hard thing to avoid. The only way to do something about it, is wait for it to happen."

Kiryu processed the masters words. He knew that Makarov was right. The only way to avoid it was to wait. He stands up and looks down at the older man.

"Thanks Gramps. You always know the answer to everything."

Makarov chuckled. "Not everything, but I'm happy you think so." He smiles. "I'm glad to have helped."

The two stand for awhile, when they suddenly feel the ground shake. They look across the island and see a large light.

"Seems Gildarts is finishing up. Looks like I need to get going." Kiryu says, picking up his rucksack.

"You remember the way?"

"Of course, you showed me the place when I first became S Class."

Makarov smiles. "That's my boy!"

"See ya Gramps." Kiryu says as he runs towards the location of the grave. Makarov looks at the light again.

_You better be ready, destiny is hard to change_.

Not far from Tenrou Island, the airship of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart, approaches the island. On board, the master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, gathered his troops and his most powerful wizards.

"This is a momentous day indeed. If all goes well, we will see the return of Zeref, the Black Wizard. The ambitions of Grimoire Heart will no longer be a fantasy. Now that we have the necessary keys, we will now awaken what is within Zeref." He says calmly yet full with pride.

"Master, you're overlooking the opposition. Our plans can very well start crashing should Fairy Tail intervene." Says Jellals old attendant, Ultear. "They did defeat one of the Barum Alliances' most powerful guild, the Oracion Seis. The strongest of them have gathered on Tenrou Island. Awakening Zeref will not be a simple task." She continues.

"Oh dont be worried about those weaklings. I have more power in this finger." Says the fire god slayer Zancrow, releasing some of his black fire. "When I'm done with them, they'll be ash under my boot!" He laughs.

"Beware of overconfidence, Zancrow." Ultear says.

"Never underestimate ones' foe. Even so, I have faith that we will win this battle." Says the celestial spirit, Capricorn.

"I cant agree more." Says Rustyrose.

"I uh, yeah." Agrees Kain Hikaru

"At last, we shall unleash our ultimate desires. Our drums beat against their cages and cry for violence. We shall dance to their rhythm." Rustyrose continues.

"Before we go any further, master Hades, what shall we do about that other dragon slayer?"

Hades clasps his hands and places his elbows on his knees. "You mean the Star Dragon Slayer, Kiryu was it?"

"Yes master. He is the one who defeated Hanz, the leader of Black Serpent, another one of the Barum Alliances power houses."

"I believe I can achieve victory over him." Says a young sounding voice from Hades right.

Out from the shadows, a child, no older than twelve with blonde hair and green eyes, steps into the light, wearing what appears to be a white tuxedo.

"This is the son of Hanz, Reiner Schmidt. He is now in control of Black Serpent." Hades introduced.

Reiner places his palm on his chest and bows to Hades. "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you, master Hades." The young boy says.

"Tell me, why have you joined us exactly?" Asks another one of Grimoire Hearts wizards, Meldy. Reiners eyes narrow and he clenches his fists.

"That bastard dragon slayer weakened our guild and killed my father. He has to pay!"

He says angrily.

"And you have the tools to finish him off?" Asks Hades.

Reiner smiles. "Nothing but the finest."

As if on command, three figures dressed in black with some armor appear out of thin air behind him.

"These are Black Serpents special team, the Serpents Fist, and there are twenty of us. Also…" Reiner forms an Ice blade over his hands. "What else to defeat a Dragon Slayer, than another."

Hades smiles amusingly. "Our goals shall be achieved, no one can stop us! Not even Fairy Tail!"

Kiryu continued to hike through the woods.

"Alright, it should be just over there."

Coming to a clearing, he looks over to a rock face towards the center of the island. Cut into the cliff lies the grave of Mavis Vermillion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. Sitting criss cross, Kiryu waited for Makarov to arrive.

_It will be a little while before Makarov to get here. But what's taking so long? He should have finished briefing the others._

He decides to pass the time by meditating. It was a way for him to calm his mind when he was thinking about everything. Closing his eyes, Kiryu began his meditation. Listening to the wind through the trees, the animals go about their business, and distant waves crashing on the islands shores. It was truly peaceful on that island, a feat that Kiryu wanted to master. He continued on, letting his mind ease. Kiryu opens his eyes. And, for some reason, silence. The wind stopped, and the animals were quiet. Silence. Kiryu eyes narrow as he stands up.

_Something is wrong._

He let's his magic radiate from his arms.

_We have company._

Chapter 20! Review!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. This chapter is going to take place in part of the first day of Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart. I'm still trying to figure out how this arc will go so I could use some ideas. Thanks for the support! I own nothing!

* * *

The silence was nerve wracking. It was as if every living thing on the island had gone and disappeared all at once. Kiryu continued to scan the tree line, feeling as if he was being watched. He grabs the handle of his sword with his right hand, tightly. The other members of Fairy Tail were never this good at sneaking around, the only one being Mystogan, and he is in Edolas so it narrowed Kiryus options down. Over on his left side some distance away, a red flare shines above the island.

_An attack?_

Out of the tree line, a dagger shoots towards him. Kiryu quickly draws his sword, managing to block it. As if popping out of thin air, four cloaked figures with their faces hidden, stood before him. He brings his sword down to his side.

"You guys are on sacred ground. Leave now. If you don't, I can't guarantee your safety."

The four assailants didn't say a word. Kiryu looks at all of their equipment. Besides the cloaks, they each carried a katana, several small knives, and wore chest armor. The armor revealed a mark that Kiryu was all too familiar with. He was at first shocked, but then he was full of anger.

"Black Serpent."

The hooded figures draw their katanas.

"I see."

Kiryu turns around to face Mavis' grave and bows.

"Forgive me first master, I'm about to make a mess in your presence."

He turns back to them and gets into his battle stance. The assailants throw more knives at him in rapid succession. Kiryu releases his magic energy and the knives fall to the ground. Charging them, he clashed swords with one of the enemies, which gave them time to surround him. Kiryu jumps back, avoiding two of his enemies and locks swords with the third. One on his left attempts to verticaly slash his head. Kiryu looks at him, still locking swords with the same enemy, focuses his magic into his hands, grabbing the blade with his fingers. The two others rush his right and left in a pincer movement. Unlocking swords, he grabs the one assassin by his cloak, and spins him into the other three. The enemies now lay between Kiryu and the grave. They attempt to stand and Kiryu sighs.

"You guys have guts for attacking me. Want me to go easy on you guys?" He says in his cool confident tone.

_Wow. That did not sound like something I would say._

Behind Kiryu, he notices a bright yellow light. He turns to see a giant Makarov preparing to use Fairy Law on an airship that was headed to the island.

_I didn't know Black Serpent had those kinds of assets._

Makarov stops using Fairy Law as a man stands on the airships roof. Unbeknownst to Kiryu, Makarov was face-to-face with the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht.

"Why did you stop Gramps? Something's not right." Kiryu muttered.

A knife hits Kiryus shoulder and he grunts with pain. Leaving it in the wound to avoid bleeding out, he turns to face his enemies.

"Now you guys are pissing me off!"

The four charge again in a curved line, trying to surround him for the second time. Kiryu locks swords with the leader and kicks him in his sternum. Another stabs at his side, but missed. Kiryu spins and roundhouse kicks the assailant into a tree. The two others slash at him, but the young teen raises his sword and blocks the blades. Struggling to keep them at bay, Kiryu rears his head back.

_"Star Dragon Roar!"_

The assassins are thrown back, when behind Kiryu, a massive purple sphere appears behind him. Feeling the magic emanate from the blast, a chill is sent up his spine. He turns to see it was in the direction of where the airship was.

_Gramps._

The assailants were ready to make another move, but Kiryu swings his arm back and sends a wave of stardust, that sent dirt into the air.

_I don't have time for these guys._

Kiryu dead sprints into the woods, hoping that the distraction worked, and that Makarov was alright. Running through the trees, he comes to a clearing. A battered Makarov facing down Hades. Kiryu runs into the clearing.

"Gramps!"

The master looks over to Kiryu, who was now standing behind him.

"Kiryu! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what that light was. It had tremendous magic power." He responds.

Hades clears his throat. "So you must be Kiryu, the Star Dragon Slayer."

Kiryus eyes are filled with fury. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to dig your own grave?"

Hades laughs. "So aggressive, but I'm here for Makarov. Black Serpent is here to take you down."

"Two dark guilds!?" Shouts Makarov.

"Yes, I thought Black Serpent was disbanded after we solved those kidnappings in Oak Town. But I guess I was wrong." Says Kiryu.

The four Serpents Fist members appear out of the woods and behind Hades.

"Hades, forgive us for our intrusion." The leader says.

"It does not matter… complete your mission, and I will complete mine." Hades responds.

Makarov looks at Kiryu. "Go to the main camp. Some of the others should be there."

"No dice Gramps. I can't let you deal with Hades on your own."

"Go now!" Makarov shouts angrily.

Kiryu back down, defeated. "Yes sir."

He turns and goes in the direction of the camp and the four assailants follow, leaving Makarov and Hades to finish their fight. Jumping over logs and around trees, Kiryu dodged the numerous knives thrown from the assassins. He was almost to the camp, he just had to keep going. But as if on instinct alone, he stops.

If I lead these guys to the camp, they will know where to attack. I should take them out now.

Kiryu charges his magic and one of the Serpents Fist jumps in his way.

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

Before he had time to swing the katana, Kiryu begins to punch the enemy with various punches at almost super speed. The armor the assassin was wearing began to crack, and shatter, knocking him back. The enemy gets knocked out, leaving three more. Another enemy throws a knife at Kiryu. Reacting quickly, he grabs the knife in midair and throws it back at him, piercing the enemies shoulder and pinned him against a tree. Kiryu, following it up, he punches the man in the head, knocking him out cold. The last two, not knowing what to do, charged him to try and get him off balance. Kiryu dispersed the magic in his fist into stardust.

**"Star Dragon Stardust Barrage!"**

Tiny spheres are formed and they slam into the enemies, throwing them deep into the woods. Kiryu relaxed and looked around him. The two other assassins that he knocked out were gone and the area around him was quiet and still.

_They seem to be gone, for now. I have to get to the main camp. I should be close._

Looking at the knife in his shoulder, he pulls it out. Kiryu pulls off part of the sleeve on his hoodie and makes a temporary tourniquet. Pulling the cloth as tight as he can, Kiryu grunted in pain.

"That should hold until I meet up with the others."

He continues to run through the forest, taking a break once in a while. After about ten minutes of running, he finally makes it to the camp, but remained in the tree line to scout the area. An explosion near Kiryu rocks the trees and the ground around him.

**"Evil Explosion!"**

_I know that attack. It has to be Mira._

Hiding behind a knocked down tree, he looks over to see Mira in her Satan Soul fighting a dark skinned man. "Let my sister go!" She shouts angrily.

"Defeat me and she will be free."

Kiryu looks behind her and sees Lisanna wrapped in vines. In front of her, a timer was going down.

_25 seconds. No. A bomb._

Mira flies towards Lisanna and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She says.

_No! Not again!_

Kiryu vaults over the tree and speeds to the siblings. "Mira! Move!" He demands drawing his sword.

Mira sees him and jumps back.

_15 seconds._

Frantically, Kiryu begins hacking at the vines, careful not to hit Lisanna.

"Kiryu! Get back! It's gonna blow!" She shouts. Ignoring her he keeps slashing. He didn't want what happened two years ago to happen again.

_10 seconds._

Kiryu makes a cut deep enough to stick his hands through, and he begins to try and pry the vines off.

"Listen! You have to get back! You're going to get hurt!" Lisanna pleads.

"Come back and face me! It's the only way to-" the man begins to say.

"Shut the hell up!!!" Kiryu shouts, cutting him off.

He brought his attention back to a shocked Lisanna. "Kiryu, Mira, you both need to get out of here and find the others!" She urged. Kiryu looks at her, fury in his eyes.

"No!" He shouts. Lisannas eyes widen with surprise.

"I lost you once, it won't happen again!"

Finally, the vines get free.

_3 seconds._

Kiryu manages to get an opening in the vines and grabs Lisanna by the arm.

_2 seconds_.

He throws her out and into Miras arms.

_1 second_.

Kiryu faces the bomb and crosses his arms in front of him.

_0._

The vines explode. The explosion was so violent, it turned rocks into shrapnel that tore through the trees and knocked some over. It shook the very core of Kiryus being. Dust is thrown into the air, leaving nothing but a crater, and Kiryu standing. He stumbles over and falls to his knee. Standing outside of the crater, Lisanna and Mira, no longer using Satan Soul, slide down the side to check on him.

"Kiryu!" Shouts Lissana.

"Are you okay?" Asks Mira.

Kiryu gives a small wave, showing that he was alright. His left arm was dislocated but he kept a strong manner. Standing up, the three wizards face their enemy.

"Well, my plan was to use the She-Devils sister to get a real fight out of this, but that didn't work."

Kiryu, furious, grits his teeth. "You damn coward! You use a girl as leverage for a fight!?" He shouts angrily.

"Of course, it was the only way to get her to fight me all the way." The dark guild member says calmly.

"If you want a fair fight, then fight me! Leave them out of it!"

The man laughs. "Your arm is dislocated, I wouldn't get much of a fight out of you."

He raises his hand towards them and yellow balls of magic go towards them. Kiryu points towards the forest. "Get some cover!"

The three get out of the crater, but the yellow orbs are already on top of them. The balls of magic blow up behind them and they are blasted into the trees. Mira and Lisanna land on the ground next to each other, and Kiryu is slammed into a tree not too far from them. Disoriented, the young dragon slayer looks in the direction of the single seven kin, only for him to not be there. Lisanna sits up and nudges Miras shoulder. She was knocked out, not just from the blast, but from using too much magic in her fight. Lisanna looks at Kiryu.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, but Mira is unconscious." She responds.

Kiryu stands up and her eyes widen. He notices that and looks confused.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

The youngest Strauss sibling points at Kiryus right shoulder. He looks over at his shoulder, eyes widened with shock, and surprise.

* * *

And it's done! If there is anything that you guys think needs to be fixed, review!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22! I don't own anything!

* * *

Kiryu and Lisanna carry an unconscious Mira to what was left of the main camp. They lay her down on a small bed and wrap a blanket around her. Not long after that, Levy arrived, somehow carrying Gajeel on her back.

"Are you guys okay-?" She begins to say but stops, noticing Kiryus arm. A tree limb the about the length of a ruler and as thick as rebar was sticking through his right arm. She also noticed his left arm was dislocated.

"Its alright. I'm about to pull it out. But for now, get him in a bed." Kiryu reassures.

As Levy does this, he finds a chair and motioned to Lisanna. "I'm going to need help with this."

"Wait, what?" She asks surprised.

Kiryu sits down. "I need you to pull this thing out."

Lisanna nervously takes a step back. "I can't! I don't know anything about that!"

Turning to where the back of the chair was on his right, he props his arm up so the limb was pointed up and out.

"It would be better to take it out so I don't lose my arm to infection." Kiryu says calmly.

The young, white haired girl nervously grabbed the limb with both hands.

"When I nod, pull it out as hard as you can." Kiryu says sticking the strap of his swords sheath in his mouth. She nods. After a moment of him bracing himself, he nods. Lisanna, using all of her strength, pulls the limb out in a bloody mess. Kiryu bites down on the strap and grunts with pain. Finding a wrap, some cloth, and some disinfectant alcohol from the wreckage, Lisanna begins to bandage the wound. When she poured the alcohol onto the wound, Kiryu winced at the pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Lisanna began with a humble yet nervous apology but Kiryu shakes his head.

"No its okay. I should have been careful with that guy."

Lisanna smiles and finishes bandaging the gash and puts a sling on his left arm.

"Thanks Liz." Kiryu says happily.

Lisanna smiles. "Thank you for saving us when you did. If you hadn't shown up, Mira and I would've been in serious trouble."

She turns and walks to Levy, who was watching over Gajeel and Mirajane. Kiryu gets out of the chair and leans against a tree that was still standing.

_I know she says I saved them, but why do I feel like I failed?_

The two female wizards have a rather sad conversation while he was left to his thoughts, when Elfman carrying an injured Evergreen came out of the forest behind them.

"Big brother Elf." Lisanna says.

"As much as I hate to admit it…." He says, tears in his eyes. "We don't stand a chance against Grimoire Heart. They're way too strong!"

Lisanna starts to tear up, same as Levy.

"I'm a sad excuse for a man! I couldn't protect my sister or my partner from those monsters!" He says saddened by the events that had taken place throughout the day. Levy turns away and looks down at the unconscious wizards before her.

"Its time for us to come together." She says proudly.

"Levy." Says Lisanna.

"We all wanted to become S Class Wizards so badly that we let the trial drive us apart." Levy continued.

"I only know it was for a little bit, but everyone was thinking about themselves except for the guild. Well we can't afford to do that anymore." She starts to stutter over her crying. "Our enemy may be overwhelming, but we're the Fairy Tail guild." She looks up and the tears start to roll down the sides of her face. "If we put all of our strength, and our feelings together, there's no way they can beat us. Please everybody! We have to come together! I'm begging you!"

Kiryu, using his right arm to lean against his tree, clenched his fist.

_She's right. Ever since they were chosen, they cared about nothing but taking out the competition. That's about to change._

His frown turned into a serious look.

"She's right." He says in almost a low tone.

The three wizards turn to him, tears still in their eyes. Kiryu turns to face them and begins to take off the sling.

"If we don't do something, then we won't make it back home."

He drops the sling to the ground. "I lost Fairy Tail once. I won't let it happen for a second time."

Lisanna stands up and looks at the dragon slayer.

"So I will fight. And I won't stop until we make it back home. Together."

"But Kiryu, your arm-" Levy starts to say.

He grabs his left shoulder. Using as much force as he can muster, he pushes his arm back into his shoulder with a loud pop. He grimaces for a second, then his blank expression returns. Kiryu rolls his shoulder to get a feel on his arm.

"I'm going to go find that exploding guy. You guys can decide what to do next. But I recommend one of you stay here with the others."

He walks past them, going towards the area where the one Seven Kin was. Lisanna looks at him surprised. Back when they were kids, he wasn't really as calm as he was now.

"Kiryu." She says calmly.

Kiryu turns to see her.

"Come back safely okay?"

Kiryu smiles slightly. "I will."

"And don't get too banged up. I would hate to pull more foreign objects out of you." She jokes.

"I won't." He turns away. "Stay safe."

The teen continued forward, preparing for the enemy he was about to face.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Kiryu had left the camp. Deep in the woods of the island, he looks up and notices a thunderstorm has rolled in.

_That's just great._

Kiryu pulls up his hood and jumps onto the root of a tree. Looking around, he had come across a meadow, a hundred yards wide and across, with small trees and waist high grass. There was nothing but silence. He knew something was wrong.

_It can't be. I wounded those four Serpents Fist guys, could there be more?_

While surveying the area below, raindrops started to fall. Soon it poured to where he could only see about twenty feet away. The rain soaked the hood that his hair started to stick to his forehead, covering part of his right eye.

_I'll use this storm to cover my movements, and take out those Serpents Fist members one at a time. Even though I've never been one for subtlety, this will have to be the way to take care of these bastards._

Sliding down the side of the root, trying to not make too much noise, he lands in a patch of the knee high grass. Taking a knee he looks above the grass, still remaining hidden. He sees slight movement from different parts of the meadow. Kiryu counted and believed to be about six members hiding in the meadow. One had taken overwatch in one of the trees to his left. He had to be taken out first. There were two more several yards in front of the tree. One had hidden in the grass in the middle, probably trying to lure Kiryu out so that the overwatch could take him out. He would have to be taken out last. The last three had hidden in the tree line just outside the meadow to Kiryus right. They could be taken out after the overwatch and the two on his left were out of the way.

_Alright. I hope this works._

Crouching down, he moves to the left, staying low and making small moves to keep himself moving and hidden. After a few minutes, Kiryu comes across a dried river bed just outside of the meadow. It was slowly filling with water due to the rain.

_This river bed seems to lead all the way to them. I'll have to take it and find out._

Kiryu followed it. And, to his surprise, the river bed had led him all the way to the tree. Slowly, he climbs up the back of the tree. Below the canopy, the assassin waited with a crossbow aimed to where the ambush was supposed to be at. All of a sudden, a hand covers his mouth and Kiryu chops his neck, knocking him out.

_That's one._

Below him, the two others waited for the signal to attack, but it wasn't going to happen. Grabbing the crossbow, Kiryu jumps down on top of one of them. The other was about to signal the others but gets a bolt to the shoulder with a follow up punch to finish him off.

_That's three. Onto the next._

He tries the unconscious assassins to a tree, using vines from the nearby foliage, and begins to move on with the next part of his plan. Taking the same river bed back to his original position, Kiryu draws up his next plan.

_The one in the middle of the meadow should be easy once I take the other two down. Now how do I do that?_

Kiryu goes right, following the tree line. He snuck along it until a large jagged boulder the size of a magic mobile, that laid just to the left of the assailants. Crawling up the side of it, he gets an aerial view of the last three Serpents Fists. The two near the trees had gotten within reach of each other, while the one in the middle was scanning the area Kiryu was just at not too long ago.

_Now's my chance._

Quietly sliding down the side of the boulder, Kiryu lands just behind the two. Before they could notice his presence, he grabbed them by their heads with each of his arms and slammed them into the mud. They struggled to get a signal to the last guy, but they were unable to do anything. After a few seconds, they pass out from not getting enough air. Kiryu ties them up around another tree.

_One more._

The last assassin starts to look around.

He noticed that his friends aren't where they're supposed to be.

Kiryu charges. He wanted to get him when he wasn't paying attention. And with the way he was looking around wasn't going to help him with a sneak attack. By the time the assailant saw him, it was too late. Kiryu tackles him to the ground and puts his arms behind his back. The assassin struggles with no avail.

"You have ten seconds to tell me how many of you guys there are."

The assassin snickered. "I'm not telling you jack!"

"I'll say again."

Kiryu grabs the Serpents Fist members right index finger and breaks it like a twig.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!"

"How many!"

"There-there's twenty of us! That's all I swear!"

_Twenty. So counting these guys and the four from earlier, that means there's ten more out there._

Kiryu chops at his enemies neck and knocks him out. He stands up and looks around him.

_It doesn't seem that the other ten are here._

"Impressive." A voice says from behind him.

He grabs a dagger from the knocked out assassin and throws it at a nearby tree. It hits the bark with a loud thud and gets stuck.

_Where did that come from?_

Shifting out from inside the tree, the Seven Kin appeared, only the upper half of his body showing.

"We had heard of your combat experience, but nothing of you stealthily taking out your enemies. Azuma, member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

Kiryu faces him, sword in hand. "Kiryu, Fairy Tail wizard. So this is where you've been hiding?"

"No. In fact I have been going about my mission. Just as they have." The wizard named Azuma says directing toward the assassins.

"Why are you guys here?" Kiryu demanded.

The wizard shifts out of the tree. "Grimoire Heart has our own agenda. While Black Serpent has their own."

"Which is?"

The Seven Kin wizard smiled. "Either capture or kill you, Kiryu."

Kiryu readies his sword.

"You guys have no business here. You hurt two of my closest friends, I can't let you get away with that." He says calmly trying to hide his anger.

"Two? Last I checked, I fought more than those two take over mages."

Kiryus eyes widen. His enemy takes a step forward.

"For example, that girl, the one they call the Sky Maiden. She was no match for me." He says rather confidently.

The teen grits his teeth. "You bastard!"

_Wendy is just a kid, and she doesn't have much fighting experience._

Kiryu begins to move forward to engage his enemy. Azuma raises his arm towards the dragon slayer and a small orb blows up in front of Kiryu. Moving quickly he raises his sword and blocks the brunt of the explosion. The explosion blows the grass around them out of the ground, and all that's left is a muddy field. Kiryu raises his head. He was forced back by about ten feet.

_That was close. This guy ain't pulling punches._

The enemy wizard lowers his arm and smiles menacingly.

"Things have changed, I think I should save Black Serpents reputation and take you out myself." Azuma says, getting into a battle stance. Kiryu holds his sword in front of him in a battle stance. "I'm afraid you're wrong."

Azuma gives him a confused look.

"You fight dirty. You've hurt my friends and used one as a hostage. And for that….."

Kiryus stardust began to radiate from his arms. "I'm going to kick your ass."

* * *

And chapter 22 is finished! Sorry its taking me so long to put these out. I've been rewatching the Tenrou Island arc so it's taking more time than I thought. Tell me what you guys think! Review!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23! Enjoy guys!

* * *

The two wizards stood in the same places in the meadow, with some good distance from each other, Azuma in a fighting stance, while Kiryu, ready with his sword. Their standoff seemed to make the forest around them tremble. The rain only got louder as they stood there, ready to do battle. Kiryus eyes were filled with fury.

_This guy cant get away with this._

He changes his stance into a more mobile one. Azuma only looked in interest. It wasn't that long ago that he had dislocated Kiryus shoulder and banged him up more. And yet, he still had the strength to try and face him. Kiryu uses his right foot to launch himself forward.

(Begin What's Up, People! By Maximum the Hormone)

As he got closer, he raised his sword above him. Azuma however, puts a hand forward, forming a small yellow orb. The orb flew directly in front of Kiryu, and began to detonate. He slices vertically into the orb. The explosion blows some of the trees over, and the dragon slayer is shooked violently, but still remains standing. He sheathed his sword and charges forward. Kiryu starts throwing various punches and kicks at Azuma. But, the Seven Kin member was ready, dodging every blow he sent towards him. The teen pinches at the center of mass, but Azuma blocks. Luckily for Kiryu, he distracted him long enough to roundhouse kick his opponent in the gut and sent him flying, slamming him into a tree. Azuma grunts against the tree and looks up to see Kiryu had drawn his sword again, charging towards him. The dark guild wizard rose his hands and vines began to track down Kiryu, following him like heat seeking missiles. Side stepping, he narrowly dodges the vines, but they come back and wrap around him. They squeeze him, trying to break every bone in his body. Releasing his stardust, the vines were torn to shreds. Azuma charges, throwing a punch to Kiryus head. The teen holds his ground and grabs his enemies arm, slinging him over his shoulder with the momentum of the punch. Azuma hits the ground and rolls to his feet. He points at the dragon slayer and several vines flew at him. Kiryu draws his sword again, and begins to slash at the tendrils as they got in range. After they were finished, an even bigger vine came out of nowhere behind him. As it got closer, Kiryu back flipped over the vine and onto the ground.

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

The roar shreds through the vine, and it fell to the ground in a shredded heap. Kiryu jumps back away from the vine and leans against a tree. He looked around for Azuma, nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go?_

A hand appears from the tree behind him and a large explosion is set off right behind him. Kiryu is launched away from the tree and he lands face first into the mud. Azuma steps out of the tree and looks down at Kiryu.

"For the second strongest, you aren't really that strong."

The teen rises up to his feet. "Oh trust me." His hands glow. "I'm just getting started."

Kiryu charges, and Azuma sends more vines at him.

**"Star Dragon Cosmic Fist!"**

Kiryu punches a vine and it falls to the ground, and then turns around and punches a second and third. Azuma jumps back onto a branch of a nearby tree.

"In that case, let's see if you can keep up!" He shouts confidently, as he falls back towards the center of the island.

Hes headed to the Tenrou tree!

Kiryu picks up his scent and begins the chase.

* * *

It was now about night time, and the other Fairy Tail wizards continued the fight. Gildarts had returned and was fight Blue Note Stinger, while Freed and Bixlow began their battle with Rustyrose, who had just attacked the remains of the camp. Juvia and Erza continued to fight Merdy. But, for some reason, no one, not even Grimoire Heart, has heard word of Black Serpent.

Meanwhile, about several nautical miles from Tenrou Island, a ship belonging to Black Serpent, made its approach. Reiner stood at the bow, watching calmly in the direction of the battle before him.

"This is the end of the line, Kiryu. You shall face your maker when we get there." He says calmly.

A Serpents Fist member joins him. "Sir, we should be there by early morning."

Reiner turns towards the cabin of the ship.

"We need to make haste if we are to capture him alive. Tomorrow is the day we have our revenge!" He says maniacally, with a grin that went from ear to ear.

Azuma jumps into a tree as a ball of stardust flies past him. Kiryu had chased him all the way to the Tenrou Tree. After finally catching up, Azuma stood above him on a root of the massive tree.

"I have to admit, you're extremely powerful. You have given me the best fight so far." Azuma states.

Kiryu looks up at him in a blank expression.

"Of course, I cant let you get away with what you've done. Especially with Wendy!"

Azuma smiles menacingly. "I didn't kill her. But….."

Kiryu felt relieved. Wendy is young, and doesn't have the experience to take on someone like Azuma.

"But the Strauss weren't much of a challenge. Especially the younger girl."

The teen felt angry. Lisanna is strong. Azuma is underestimating her.

"You have no idea how strong she is!"

The dark wizard smiles.

"That doesn't matter anymore. You're all going to have a disadvantage now."

Kiryu, being confused, had no idea what he was talking about. What does he mean?

The ground begins to shake. Kiryu quickly balances himself.

"What the hell?"

Azumas smile widens. "My magic is the arch of trees. I speak to the forest. Not only can I make explosions from nature, I can become the tree itself!"

Kiryu looks up and sees the Tenrou Tree shaking, as if it were being hit by a hurricane. Roots began to wrap around Azumas arms and legs. "I didn't want to do this, but I must follow the order I was given."

"What are you doing!" He demands.

"The Tenrou Tree give a power boost to those bearing the Fairy Tail guild mark."

The dragon slayer felt weak, as if he had been fighting for hours, and falls to his knees.

"Without the tree, you are all nothing!"

Kiryu fell to his knees. As the ground continued to shake, the Tenrou tree began to fall. Animals of all sizes scattered, hoping to get away from the falling mass. He felt hopeless. The promise he made, no, the promise he swore to accomplish, has been broken.

Kiryu grabbed the dirt at his knees.

_I've failed._

His dreams came back, the one where all his friends were turned into nothing but a pile of bones. And the one of Lisanna the day Dragunov took control. Kiryu grits his teeth.

_Get up._

He lifts his right leg to stand.

_Get up…… come on….._

Lifting up his left, he finally stands.

_I have a promise to keep._

He draws his sword and looks at his reflection in the blade.

_Even before I joined, I had a massive amount of magic energy. Its about time I use it._

Azuma looks amazed at the young wizard.

"But how??? How are you still standing????"

Kiryu jumps up to him, and grabs him by the throat.

"What the-???" Azuma mumbles.

He is steeped by the teen and he falls the the ground. Hitting the ground with immense force, Azuma spits out blood.

He looks up and sees Kiryu jump on top of him, grabbing his throat again. The wizard raises his hand to make an explosion, but the dragon slayer grabs it, and the explosion goes off behind him. Azuma looks at Kiryu and his jaw drops.

His blue eyes pupil turned into a slit, almost reptile like.

"Stop it." Kiryu says coldly.

Azuma felt the oxygen leave his body as he slowly suffocated. The Tenrou Tree landed in the ocean with a loud splash. His eyes widen, as this kid was about to kill him. He always believed in a fair fight, but not like this. Azuma uses his legs to give him enough space to push Kiryu off and stand up.

"You-youre a monster!"

A large group of roots spring from the ground and embrace Kiryu tightly.

**"Terra Clamare!!!!"**

An explosion, bigger than the one he used as a time bomb on Lisanna engulfed Kiryu. The trees and other plant around him singed and burnt under the extreme heat. It rocked everything around them, almost as if the island was about to split in half. The light faded, and Azuma still stood. That spell costs a lot of magic energy, and he felt exhausted. He lowers his arm, and looks at the area where Kiryu was. He was no longer there.

"Hahaha! It seems I slayed the beast!"

He continued to laugh, until a sparkle falls from above him. His laughter stops as he looks up, confused.

"What is this?"

Stardust fell from the sky, and began to swirl around him. He frantically looked for where it came from.

"What? Are you doing this???" He asked, scared for what was about to happen. A bright light began to form in the shape of a blade in the sky.

"What!?!?!"

Kiryu had used the force of the explosion to propel him up in the air. Using his sword, the stardust had collected around him and turned into a blade, but he was too high to hit anything.

**"Star Dragon……!"**

He lowered the blade to point at Azuma.

**"Heavenly Blast!"**

The stardust around the blade shot out into three separate blue beams. Azuma stood dumbfounded.

"Impossible! I'm one of the Seven Kin!!!"

The beams slammed into the ground, almost obliterating the base of where the tree once stood. The blue light of the blast fades, and Kiryu lands on his feet, and sheathes his sword.

(End song)

He nearly collapsed.

I have used too much of my magic energy.

He stands up and looks at the root where Azuma was standing. He was no longer there.

_Did I????_

"Kiryu!!"

The teen turns to see Erza, running towards him. "Erza?"

The redhead embraces him.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says happily.

Even though they didn't hug each other often, the two of them had a sibling like bond.

"Have you heard from the other?" Erza asks.

"Lisanna and some of the others are at base camp. At least what's left of it that is."

Erza sighs in relief. "That's good."

Over in the back of the rooted area, the noticed Azuma, being covered in grass and vines.

"What's happening?" Asks Kiryu.

"I suppose I was a little careless. Lost magic takes a heavy toll. Your friends powers will return to them." Azuma responds as the vegetation grows around him.

Erza looks towards him. "Do you know a person named Jellal?"

"Yes. Supposedly he lost his mind after he was taken over by Zerefs spirit, or that's what he believed. It left him an empty shell, living a life without meaning. Was he close to your heart as well?"

Erza looks down saddened.

"My condolences. That was Ultears doing." Azuma continues.

Erza is surprised. She had finally figured out what happened to Jellal.

"It was all meant as a scheme to distract the council of our actions."

Kiryu finally intervened. "Tell me. Why do you guys seek Zeref?"

"To find the primordial magic." He says bluntly.

"Primordial magic?" Asks Erza.

Soon, the plants engulf Azuma. He was deceased.

"Magic from the worlds creation?" Kiryu questions. He looks at his hands. That is the second person he has killed.

_I've killed again._

The two look at the trees that had grown over their enemy. Kiryu looks at Erza.

"Its time to go." He says.

"Right."

The two of them turn to leave, but suddenly, the dragon slayer feels something hit his neck.

"Wbat was that?"

He feels around and pulls a dart out of his neck.

"What-?" Kiryu is cut off and loses consciousness.

"Kiryu!" Erza shouts as a bola wraps around her.

Ten hooded figures move out of the trees.

Serpents Fist.

They go over and pick up Kiryu, completely ignoring Erza. The net nullified her magic, she was helpless to save Kiryu.

"Kiryu."

The figures drag him off, leaving Erza to watch.

"KIRYU!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sorry guys. I was meaning to post for a long time, but between quarantine and work, I had lost the time to do it. But I plan on finishing this in August. Thanks you guys for staying around and reading! Review!


	25. chapter 24

Here I go with chapter 24. I decided to make Reiner about Wendy's age because it makes more sense than him being ten. Follow and Review!

* * *

Unknown location, 100 miles away from Tenrou Island.

Darkness.

Nothing but a large soaring mass of blackness. The black dragon. This creature had one thing, and one thing alone, hatred, a hatred that has spanned centuries. There was only one thing that could satisfy his hatred.

Blood…… the blood of……

_Dragons._

* * *

Tenrou Island.

Natsu, Lucy, and his group had joined the group gathered at the base camp.

"So what now?" Asks Natsu.

"We need to find the others. Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Kiryu still haven't come back." Says Lucy.

"Actually, he was here earlier." States Levy.

"What? Then where did he go?" Asks Cana.

"There was a wizard from Grimoire Heart that attacked Mira and Lisanna. After we showed up, he left to find him." Explains Elfman.

Over at the edge of the trees, Lisanna looked in the direction that Kiryu had left from. She clasps her hands together.

Please. Come back. I'm worried about you.

A rustling in the bushes draws her attention. She gets ready to attack, but Erza crawls out of the bushes like a caterpillar.

"Erza?"

"Lisanna, hurry up and untie me!"

The ground was rocking back and forward. And everything felt groggy.

_What the hell?_

Kiryu attempts to move his arms, but fails. His arms were bound by shackles. The same with his feet. Using what momentum he could get, he sits up.

He was in a cell, outside of it were barrels and a multitude of barrels and a couple of weapons. One of which was his sword, that lay on a table on the other side of the 5 foot long room.

_Judging from the movement of the floor, I must be on a ship._

Thanks to his training, he can handle motion sickness better than other dragon slayers. Kiryu fiddles with his wrists, trying to break free from his binds.

"You can't break them with magic."

He looks over to see a kid, no younger than Wendy, wearing a suit and hood that covers his face.

"And you are?" Asks Kiryu.

"I am the new guild master of Black Serpent." The figure says. "But you can call me Frost."

"Frost?"

"Yes." Frost turns away from the cell.

"You have caused a great deal of trouble for us. Our old Master is dead, and you are the one responsible."

Kiryu keeps his calm demeanor. He knew Frost was right. Even though he promised not to kill, Hanz was evil, and took the life of a child.

"Which is why I have decided to take revenge." Frost continues. He turns to Kiryu. "I can't forgive you for your actions."

The two stayed silent for a moment, until Frost decided to continue.

"We are taking you back to our new base, where you will suffer for the rest of your life." He turns to the doorway leading out of the cell area and walks away. Kiryu inspects the cell he was in. The only thing in it was a bucket. He scoffs.

I really need to quit getting into these situations.

He looks back at the bucket.

At least the cell in Edolas was more comfortable than this.

Back at Tenrou.

After getting Erza out of the net, Levy gives her a canteen with water, which she proceeds to down like a thirsty horse.

"What happened?" Asks Lucy.

The redhead takes a breath.

"They've got him."

Everyone looks confused.

"Who?" Asks Natsu.

"They took Kiryu."

Everyone is shocked, especially Lisanna and Natsu. The second most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail had been captured? They don't really count what happened in Edolas due to them not having any magic.

"Grimoire Heart?" Questions Lucy.

"No……. Black Serpent."

Elfman gritted his teeth. "What?? What are those evil people doing here?"

Everyone for the exception of Lisanna knew what happened with Black Serpent and Kiryu. Of course they would come back with revenge in mind.

Mira, who had just woken up, tries to stand.

"No…. We have…. To save him." She says weakly before having to sit back down. Levy puts a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't. Who knows where they are now. And Grimoire Heart is still here."

Lisanna looks at the ground with sadness.

I cant let them take him. He's always been there to help me and the others.

She looks back up, with fury.

Its about time I'm there for him.

Using her take over magic, she forms wings from her arms and shoots up to the sky above the camp. Everyone looks up at her.

"Lisanna!? What are you doing?" Asks Elfman.

"Theres a chance that they are still close to the island if they have left. I'm gonna go find Kiryu."

She flies towards the shore, out of everyone's sight.

"Lisanna!" Shouts Elfman.

He goes after her but is stopped by Erza.

"You're too injured for this. And if anyone can find him, it's her." She says.

Elfman looks down at the ground. He knew he was right. Lisanna had a really great relationship, they will be alright.

"Fine."

They join the others, hoping to come up with a plan to finish the fight.

* * *

Lisanna flew along the shore hoping to find something.

"This rain is making it hard to see!" She says.

Her eyes turn into that of an eagle. Eyeing the horizon, she looks for anything, a boat, a ship, anything. After a minute, she notices a ship with black sails, flying a flag bearing the Black Serpent logo.

"That must be them."

Lisanna flies towards the ship, thinking of a plan to get Kiryu out of it.

_What is this I'm feeling?_

She repeated that question in her mind throughout the entire trip.

* * *

On board the ship, Kiryu struggled to get the shackles off his wrists. Two guards walk into the room.

"Good luck trying to get them off. They nullify magic energy." One says. The two walk around a corner and Kiryu looks at the ceiling.

I can't believe this. I've never been one to worry about my image, but Natsu and Gray are gonna hold this over my head for a long time.

He continued to try and get the shackles off.

* * *

Lisanna crashed into the ocean. She wanted to sneak onto the ship without causing too much ruckus.

_He's probably below deck. I need to find a way down there._

Climbing on the starboard side of the ship, she looks over the rails, seeing about 10 guards going about their business. Using her animal soul magic, she turns into a mouse, and sneaks along the side of the ship. Seeing a hatch leading down, she slipped into one of the square holes in it, and landed on a set of stairs.

_I should be getting close._

* * *

The second guard from earlier kicks the cell door. Kiryu sees the guard, who looks really angry.

"You probably dont remember me, but I was one of the members that fought you outside that diner in Oak Town." He explains.

Kiryu says nothing.

"You know what?"

The cell door opens and a spear blade is placed on his neck.

"I think your execution is coming early."

The dragon slayer closes his eyes.

"I guess this is it then." He says, not surprised. But on the inside, Kiryu was pissed.

_I can't believe this. I'm gonna die right here._

The blade is pulled back, in a stabbing position.

_Sorry Liz. I made a promise, and I've broken it._

Before the stab, a figure behind the guards kicks the guards in the head, knocking them out. Kiryu opens his eyes, and sees Lisanna, standing before him. She grabs the keys and unlocks the shackles. He rubs his wrists, sore from trying to get free.

"Perfect timing. I thought I was done for. Let's get out of here before more of th-!"

He's stopped when Lisanna embraces him. After a second, she began to cry.

"You promised." She mumbles.

Kiryu, surprised by her reaction and comment, has no idea what to say. Looking at him, she dries her tears.

"You promised you would make it back."

The teen scratches the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I used a bit of magic when i was fighting, that I forgot to keep my guard up." He says, trying to assure her. Lisanna let's go and Kiryu stands up. "How far are we from the island?"

"About a mile, at most two."

"Alright, let's get out of here. The others will probably need our help." Kiryu says, picking up his sword.

"Right." Agrees Lisanna.

Kiryu puts the two guards into the cell and locks the door, and the two sneak up the stairs leading to the top deck. Cracking the hatch, they scan the deck for enemies. For some reason, there was no one.

"That's odd." States Kiryu.

"Where did they go?" Asks Lisanna.

The two open the hatch and step into the rain. Drawing his sword, Kiryu looks at a life raft of sorts.

"We can use that." He says pointing at the small raft.

Before Kiryu can take another step, a shard of ice pierces the deck in front of him. The two look up to see the young teen from before near the wheel of the ship, along with the Serpents Fist.

"I can't just let you get away. You still have a punishment you have to attend." He says.

"So you use ice magic?" Kiryu asks.

"Oh it's more than ice magic."

The teen jumps down about 30ft from the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"Kiryu, I challenge you to a duel." The young teen says.

Kiryu holds out his sword. "Fine, I accept."

He turns to Lisanna. "Liz, stay back, I don't want you getting hurt."

She nods and takes a few steps back. He turns back to his enemy. "Want me to go easy on you? I'm not the kind of person to fight kids." Asks Kiryu, trying to see if the boy gets angered. He always had a better chance of winning when his enemies are angry.

"We will see about that!"

Frost holds up his left hand.

**"Ice Dragon Frost Sword!"**

A sword made of ice appears in his hand. Kiryu is surprised. "Ice dragon? You're a dragon slayer?"

"Yes, I'm a lot like your friend Laxus, and that other guy, Cobra was it? I had a dragon lacrima put inside me." He explains.

Holding out the ice blade, he points at Kiryu.

"Let's get this started then, shall we?"

(Begin SAO ost Confront Battle.)

The two of them charge and their swords clash. Frost back flips away and charges again, using his blade in a slashing motion. Kiryu blocks it, but his opponent kicks him in the head. Sliding back, he focuses his stardust into the blade and slashes back, shattering the sword. Frost forms another one and slashes at Kiryus right arm, leaving a cut. The star dragon slayer responds by kicking him in the right knee. Frost falls to his left knee and Kiryu lands a punch right in the face, sending him falling to the deck. Holding the sword over his head, he goes for the final blow, but the sword hits the deck, due to Frost rolling to the left, and sweeps Kiryus legs. He jumps up and rears back his head.

**"Ice Dragon Roar!"**

Kiryu rolls a few times and the deck is covered in ice shards. He rolls onto his feet and faces Frost.

**"Star Dragon Roar!"**

The roar is sliced in half with the new blade and Frost comes down on him. Kiryu blocks the blade with his own. The ice dragon slayers feet hit the deck and the two began trading blows, not only with their swords, but punches and kicks as well. Frost forms a knife out of ice and stabs Kiryu in the side, blood spilling out. Before he could back off, the Fairy Tail wizard slashes at his chest, making a giant gash from shoulder to shoulder.

"Agggghhh!" Howls the Black Serpents leader. Kiryu falls to his knees and Frost stumbles back to his men.

"Had…...enough?" Taunts Kiryu, holding his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

Two men hold up their leader, who made it back to his men.

"I think it's a draw….. for now…."

Behind him, a soldier carrying an explosive lights a fuse, and those it between Kiryu and Lisanna.

"See you….. in Hell…" Frost says before the group jumps over the side of the boat. Kiryu looks over to the explosive, only an inch left of the fuse.

_Damn it…. Not again…._

Still holding his side, he hobbled over to Lisanna.

"Kiryu--!?"

She us cut off when Kiryu throws her onto his shoulder.

"Cover your head!"

He sprints to the bow of the ship, and jumps.

The explosion tears the ship in half. The ship sinks, taking everything around it with it. As it sinks to the bottom of the ocean, the rain stops, and the sun comes up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If there is anything you guy think that should be fixed, put it in the reviews. Follow!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25! The arc is almost over and I intend to end it with a bang. If you like, review!

* * *

Makarov walks out of the wreckage of the Grimoire Heart flagship and joins the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Earlier, Team Natsu battled Grimoire Hearts leader with help of the arrival of Laxus.

"Gramps, are you ok?" Asks Gray.

"I'm fine, let's get back to base camp." He states.

He had just had a heart to heart with Hades. Before he was called that, he was Prekt, the second master of Fairy Tail, who had given Makarov the title of third master.

The large group walked along the shore, carrying the wounded, who had fought Hades, towards base camp. As they walked along, they noticed a small life raft approaching the shore. The ones that weren't as wounded as the others got into a defensive position, until they noticed the occupants inside. As the raft hit the shore, Lisanna jumps out of the raft and drags it to the shore. Its dragged onto the white sand, and Kiryu slowly rises out and onto the shore. When he steps out he stumbles and nearly falls, but Lisanna catches him. He smiles with relief. "Thanks for saving me Liz."

She returns the smile with one of her own. "No problem."

"Kiryu! Lisanna!" The group of Fairy Tail wizards shout with joy. As they go to join the two, Kiryu slips out of Lisannas arms, and he falls to the ground.

"Kiryu!" Shouts Lisanna.

Everyone else rushes to them and Mira checks his side where he was stabbed by Frost.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him back to camp right now." She states.

Makarov nods. "Let's hurry."

Elfman picks up Kiryus unconscious body and puts him on his shoulder.

* * *

Back at base camp, Kiryu lay in a cot alongside an unconscious Natsu, who had used Laxus' lightning to become a Lightning Dragon Slayer. As he slept, Lisanna looked at his hair, it was a mess. The blue locks were all the way down to his shoulders. Gently combing through it, she managed to straighten it out a little bit. Earlier she had given Natsu pig tails for fun, but she decided to something better for Kiryu.

You need a hair cut. She thought happily. Pulling out a ribbon from some of her belongings, she began to work on his hair.

* * *

_Kiryu stood in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. Every time he sees it, he thinks of family. Due to his amnesia, he never knew the love of family, until he joined the guild. He walks towards the doors until a massive explosion erupts from the building, knocking him back. Quickly, Kiryu stands up and looks at the dust cloud. It was gone. His home, and whoever was unlucky enough to be around for it were gone. Slowly he felt himself go insane. Behind the rubble stood a massive black dragon with blue marks. Angered, Kiryu steps forward._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

_The dragons mouth glows with a bright light and a beam of magic energy shoots at him. Through the attack he could only hear one word. No…. A name……_

_Acnologia._

* * *

Kiryu wakes up.

He looked around to see he was back at base camp. Behind him, the other Fairy Tail wizards had gone about their business, recovering from the attack on them. Kiryu sits up, and notices his hair not getting in the way, for the exception of the bangs covering his left eye. He feels around his head, and notices his hair had been tied back in a ponytail. Finding a mirror, he looks at the ponytail.

_I'll be honest, I look good._

Standing up from the cot he walks out into the sun. He looks around him. Erza was wearing a nurse outfit waiting for the injured, and how the others weren't falling for her gimmick. A little distance away, Lisanna was talking to Laxus. This immediately grabs his attention and he walks towards the two. Laxus is the first to notice, Lisanna also realizes Kiryus presence. The lightning dragon slayer stands up. They are in each other's faces, both with a blank expression. The stare down only feels like seconds to everyone else, but for Kiryu and Laxus, it lasts awhile. The two were ready to have their rematch. Even though they agreed to have it on good terms, the last two days have been long and they are both grumpy. They are stopped as Mira smacks Laxus upside the head, Erza does the same with Kiryu, still wearing her nurse outfit.

"Ow." Says Laxus.

"What the hell are you doing Erza?!" Says Kiryu rather annoyed.

"There are injured here." States Mirajane.

"You can have your rematch later." Demands Erza.

The two Dragon slayers look at each other and know they are right.

"We'll have our rematch later." Says Kiryu, trying to avoid another smack from Erza.

"Agreed." Agrees Laxus.

* * *

Kiryu sits at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. His harmonicas tunes echoed through the trees and the ocean.

"What's with you playing sad tunes?"

He turns to see Lisanna standing behind him. She sits next to him as he lowers the instrument.

"Sorry. It's just something I do sometimes." He replies.

They sit and watch as the waves hit the side of the cliff.

"Thanks for getting me." Kiryu says.

"Yeah, its about time I helped you out for all the times you helped me."

Kiryu nods.

"You know, I was really worried about you." Says Lisanna.

"Hmm?"

"As far as I can remember, you have always put yourself in danger for others."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They sit in silence.

"I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Kiryu is confused, he knew they were friends, but this was different. Lisanna was trying to get to something.

"I've heard about Black Serpent, but what happened to you that they would want to capture you?"

Finally he figured it out. Lisanna wanted to know what happened. He remained silent. Knowing he didn't want to talk about it, she gets up to leave.

"It happened a few weeks ago."

She sits back down.

"Mira, Elfman and I were sent to Oak Town to help local law enforcement help find missing children. When we got there, we found a girl named May. She had escaped from Black Serpent and was traumatized by what had happened to her."

Lisanna listened to his story, learning that it had effects him deeply.

"We had grown to know her, she was like a sister to us."

He got quiet for a second.

"She was recaptured by Black Serpent. We discovered their hideout to rescue her and the other children. In the process she was killed."

Kiryu squeezed his leg. He looks down at the palms of his hands.

"It's my fault she's dead. If I hadn't frozen up, she would be alive. Her blood is on my hands."

His hands began to shake. The things that have happened effected him deeply. They were his scars. Lisanna reaches over and grabs his right hand with both hands.

"I haven't been through what you're going through, but I know what it's like to hurt."

She looks up at him, her blue eyes piercing his own.

"I'm here for you, no matter what you are going through."

Kiryu reaches over with his left hand and gently grabs her hands wrapped around his right hand.

"Thank you. You were there for me when I was lost in those woods, and when you came back from Edolas. Even though I sent you there, you still helped me. Thank you."

She smiles, it was the same smile that had driven him crazy since they were kids.

"Of course. I care about you. And……" She starts. Her cheeks flush with a bright red. She meant what she was saying.

_My god she's cute._

Kiryu had hidden the fact that he cared about her as well, fearing that she would not feel the same way about him.

"Lisanna."

The two wizards eyes meet. Their eyes get lost in each other.

_Is this the moment? The moment I've been waiting for since I met him???_ Thinks Lisanna.

They get close to each other, slowly. Both feeling nervous, the two of them had been wanting this moment for so long. It had driven Lisanna crazy, but Kiryu mad, to get close to each other. Their lips get close. Their eyes close. Until……..

Kiryu grabs his head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Asks Lisanna.

Kiryu rubs his head.

"Its nothing."

Out in the distance, they hear a loud flapping noise. The dragon slayer looks over in the direction of the noise.

"What the--?"

His head erupts with pain. Kiryu grabs his head.

"Are you ok Kiryu? We should head back to base camp."

"Good idea."

The two stand up, Kiryu still holding his head, and walk back to base camp. They walk through the woods until they hear a loud crash and roar.

"What's that?" Asks Lisanna.

Kiryu collapses and screams in pain. Lisanna sits him up against the tree.

"Go. Leave me." Kiryu says knowing what was coming. Lisanna looks confused but begins to head back to camp.

"I'll come back for you! I promise!" She says.

Kiryu passes out.

* * *

It has been ten minutes since Lisanna left. The woods around him felt silent. The wildlife had left due to the battle happening not too far away. Kiryus eyes open and he stands up like a zombie. Staring in the direction of the battle, he begins to walk.

* * *

The other members of Fairy Tail were engaged in battle with the dragon known as Acnologia. He has been around since the fall of the dragons. Lisanna and the others failed to drive him away, so their only hope was to make a magic shield by combining their magic powers.

Acnologia looked down on them, knowing they weren't ready.

"This isn't good!" Shouts Gray.

As Acnologia prepares to strike, a loud crash can be heard behind the hopless Fairy Tail members. They jump and look behind them. A dust cloud had appeared behind them and dust filled the air. As soon as it cleared, a figure stood in the cloud. (Superhero landing style). The silhouette was the form of Kiryu.

"Kiryu?" Asks Makarov.

Kiryu was looking down. He looked up barely, and smiles menacingly.

"I'm sorry, but, Kiryu had to go for a while."

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for not putting out as many chapters as I was, but I hope this will help. Review!


	27. Finale

Hey guys. Sorry it takes so long to put out chapters. I've been busy lately. Review and Follow.

* * *

A loud thud is heard behind the circle. The wizards look to see who it is. Kiryu stands in the middle of a crater, almost as if he had jumped from where he was to their position.

"Kiryu?" Asks Makarov.

The dragon slayer looks up barely, only to reveal a menacing smile, and his red eye.

(Begin Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones)

"I'm sorry, but, Kiryu had to go for awhile."

Everyone looked at him confused as he looked at the black dragon. Dragunov jumps up with tremendous speed and slams his fist into Acnologia. The dragon responds by slapping him into a tree, but he lands on it feet first and is launched back at the dragon. He punches the dragon, with the sound of a hundred lightning strikes. The dragon is fazed, but barely, which he responds with smacking him with his tail and he hits the ground. Dragunov sends a blast his way and hits the dragons chest, sending him into the air about thirty feet into the air. The teen with multiple personalities stands up, but is roared into the ground again. He wasn't backing down, he couldn't be stopped. But Dragunov wouldn't accept this, it was all part of his reasoning for doing what he was "destined" to do. Dragunov jumps up into the air and raises his hands into the air.

"You won't get away! After everything that has happened….."

A red energy forms in his hands and makes a large sphere.

"You'll pay!"

"Blood Supernova!"

The supernova ripples and distorts the area around him and he throws it. The ball is headed towards Acnologia, but he sees it coming. He slaps it to the side, and it explodes above the ocean, sending waves in every direction.

No way! Dragunov thought.

After the dragon slaps it to the and prepares for a roar attack. The other personality kneels in denial.

"I refuse to know that you will triumph over me!"

(End song)

"Back home! To Fairy Tail!"

He turns to see all of Kiryus friends, no, his family hold hands as a glow emits from the circle. Acnologia slaps him to the side, again, and finishes his roar. Dragunov lands in the ocean with a load splash. Due to the distance, Kiryu comes back, and something comes to mind. His memories go back to the night Dragunov first appeared and Lisanna was presumed dead.

_Wait……… somethings not right._

Sinking deeper into the water, Kiryu thought long and hard, even as he started to loose oxygen.

_Theres no way its coincidental._

He sinks deeper into the abyss, and his eyes widen.

_Acnologia……_

He disappears into the abyss.

_We, somehow, and at the same time, impossible, are connected….._

A bright light appears, and everything vanishes. Kiryu, Fairy Tail, Tenrou Island, everything.

* * *

X791, outside of Crocus.

Flowers, and blades of grass danced in the summer wind, and the atmosphere felt silent. A hooded figure stood among a hill as it glanced into the horizon. Another hooded figure, Jellal walked towards him.

"The mission is ready." He says as he stops next to the figure.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? They haven't seen you since the island." Jellal asks.

"Once I explain, they should understand. Of not, than it's my problem to deal with." The figure explains.

Jellal sighs. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jellal walks away, leaving him alone. A fist of wind blows and knocks the hood off of Kiryu. He looks among the city of Crocus, and imagines what IT is like. The Grand Magic Games. The teen smiles.

(Begin Fairy Tail Opening 15)

_I'm back._

He thinks as he looks upon the wide and vast city.

* * *

Erza had just finished the rules of how the wizards should be at their hotel by a certain time.

"Let's do this. I'm all fired up!"

"Yeah!" All of his teammates shout. They go in separate directions as Erza stares into the sky.

_Jellal, I hope you know what you are doing._

* * *

Sabertooth hotel room.

Sting and Rogue, two dragon slayers that have known each other for years, stands before their behemoth of a master, Jiemma, in a wide open room.

"This is our chance to hold our title as number one in Fiore. You wont let me down will you?" He asks.

"No sir." Sting replies, with two exceeds standard behind them.

* * *

In a empty alley way, a hooded figure, with hair part white and black, stands with his back to a wall and smiles menacingly.

_Its almost time, for the end._

* * *

In another part of the city, other members of Fairy Tail gather to watch the games. Elfman looks behind the group to see Lisanna standing by herself, looking at the hills. They are both saddened.

"Let's hurry Lisanna." He says, not knowing what else to say, and she joins him with a depressed expression. She looks back at the hills.

_Why?_

* * *

Back on the hill.

Kiryus smile fades, and he walks towards the city, mentally preparing himself for his mission.

(End song)

* * *

A mount stands high above the clouds. There is no sound, no wildlife, nothing. In a cave a figure with long dark blue hair and dark blue trousers sits on a rock.

"I can't believe you survived. Just for me to kill you "

* * *

Fairy Tail SDS part 2 coming soon.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 26. Sorry for it being so short. I've run out of ways for the story to be interesting so I've taken a break. But the next part will be coming soon. Follow and Review!


End file.
